Highest Life
by LucKyra13
Summary: [Chapter 11] UP! "Kalau itu alasan kak Hali untuk menerimanya, aku tak bisa membantah. Tapi aku juga ngga bisa menerimanya dengan alasan seperti itu."
1. Chapter 1

Jingga senja telah lenyap, gelap menguasai buana. Awan tipis merundung di langit tenggara, berarak perlahan dihembus sang bayu. Ditemani sang luna, cahaya pucatnya menerangi langkah remaja 16 tahun itu.

Mimik wajahnya kontras menunjukan rasa lelah juga kedinginan. Panggil saja Taufan, atau lebih lengkapnya Boboiboy Taufan.

Dengan menggendong tas besar di punggungnya, ia terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar seorang diri. Malam terlalu larut, kendaraan yang melintas di jalananpun bisa dihitung dengan jari, begitu ia menghabiskan langkah dalam hening hingga kakinya mulai memasuki halaman bangunan lantai 2 bercat jingga.

Sosoknya telah berhadapan dengan pintu, namun jemarinya ragu untuk memutar knop pintu tersebut.

' _It's fine Taufan, do it like usually.'_

Cklek...

"Aku pulang!" Suara cemprengnya memecah ketenangan rumah itu, tapi tak ada sahutan, tak ada jawaban atas salamnya. Seperti rumah tak berpenghuni.

Kecewa...

Sedih...

Senyuman itu masih bertahan di sana, meski pahit. Ia salah mengharapkan sapaan hangat ketika ia pulang, harusnya ia tahu itu. Melakukan hal sama setiap hari, namun tak ada yang berubah itu menyakitkan.

Langkahnya beralih menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2, dimana kamarnya berada, dimana ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh, pikiran juga batinnya.

Sebuah ruangan berwarna softblue menampakan tiap sudutnya ketika lampu menyala. Tak begitu luas, namun cukup nyaman untuk dihuni. Sebuah tempat tidur dan lemari di ruangan sudut ruangan menjadi furniture yang mengisi kamar itu. Meja belajar ditemani rak-rak kecil berisi komik menghadap langsung ke luar jendela. Gitar tua dan kumpulan foto memoriable menjadi pemanis dinding.

Dinginnya malam berhembus spoi melewati jendela, sudah Taufan duga, kamarnya tak pernah terjamah selama ia pergi. Tak mau ikut membeku bersama udara, ia segera menutup jendela setelah meletakan tasnya.

Sebuah frame mencuri pandangan si pemilik iris biru itu, jemarinya menyapu permukaan berselimut debu sembari bergumam tak jelas. Sambil berbaring memandang foto di dalamnya, liquid bening mengalir dari ujung mata.

"Ayah~Ibu, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku? Bahkan kakek juga, aku- benar-benar sendiri." ~

 **Highest Life**

 **Boboiboy ©** **Animonsta Studio**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Happy Reading & RnR please!**

Chapter 1 : My Life

"Bangun kesiangan lagi, kak?" Tanya lelaki beriris emas yang telah siap dengan seragam putih abu-abunya. "Hari ini aku juga kesiangan, jadi hanya ini yang bisa kusiapkan." Ujarnya lagi sambil mengoleskan selai cokelat diatas roti tawar.

"Ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok, jadi mau tidak mau harus lembur." Balas sang kakak yang terfokus pada tablet ditangannya.

"Heh, jadi anak kuliah itu ribet ya. Setidaknya tetap jaga kesehatan, kalau kak Hali sakit, aku juga yang susah. Sudah cukup satu orang yang tak berguna di rumah ini." Kata sinis terlontar begitu saja.

Iris ruby Halilintar sekilas melirik pada adik bungsunya yang masih duduk di bangku SMA tahun pertama, Gempa. Tangannya menggenggam erat gelas kaca berisi susu. Entah apa yang membuatnya emosi hingga geram, tapi sepertinya Halilintar tau penyebabnya.

Pandangan Halilintar kembali pada tabletnya, ia sudah paham mengapa Gempa begitu, bahkan dirinyapun juga sering kelepasan jika mengingat 'masa lalu' dan 'juga orang itu'.

Derap langkah menuruni tangga mulai terdengar, lelaki beriris biru dengan seragam yang masih berantakan nampak menyampirkan tas disalah satu bahunya.

"Selamat pagi!~" suara baritone dari lelaki itu sudah cukup menghancurkan suasana di meja makan pagi itu.

"..."

"Kak Hali aku berangkat duluan," Gempa bangkit kemudian meraih tas dan berlalu begitu saja usai menghabiskan setengah gelas susunya.

"Hm, hati-hati." Halilintar mengangguk kecil kemudian ikut melenggang pergi dari meja makan sembari menenteng sarapan menuju kamarnya.

Hening...

Angin pagi berhembus, hanya tinggal Taufan seorang di sana. Rasanya sesak. Sekali lagi luka mereka torehkan padanya. Andaikan perasaan itu mampu diperlihatkan, hatinya pasti sudah terkoyak dipenuhi luka. Ia sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

Kemana perginya kehangatan keluarga dipagi hari? Ingin ia berteriak dan bertanya, apa salahnya hingga ia diperlakukan seperti anjing rabies seperti ini? Diasingkan dan tak ada yang peduli. Namun di satu waktu ia sadar akan posisinya dan hanya menghela nafas berat. Bodohnya dia berharap bisa makan semeja dengan keluarganya secara utuh. Apa hal seperti itu terlalu berat untuk menjadi kenyataan, Tuhan?

Ia hanya menatap kosong meja makan yang menyisakan sepotong roti dan susu diatasnya. Ah lupakan, ia tak lagi mood untuk menyantapnya.

" _Aku disini dan aku masih hidup, memiliki hati dan perasaan seperti manusia lain. Bisakah kalian melihatku, bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Ataukah harus aku sendiri yang mengakhiri ikatan ini."_ ~ Taufan

~LucKyra~

Hari Senin, dan banyak orang masih malas beraktivitas setelah libur sehari. Mengapa menuju hari Minggu saja butuh 6 hari, sedangkan dari Minggu ke Senin seperti menggeser jarum jam ke angka berikutnya?

Jika kalian ingin tahu, itulah hal yang tengah dipikirkan oleh seorang murid ditengah barisan upacara yang baru berjalan 15 menit. Ia menguap lebar, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mengabiskan hari liburnya di alam bebas dan mengabaikan waktu istirahatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taufan, manusia ' _hyperactive'_ penghuni kelas 11 IPS 2.

Langit biru dan gumpalan awan putih berarak tenang di tiup angin. Di bawah paparan sang surya juga terlalu bermurah hati untuk membagi kehangatannya yang terlampau terik, raut wajah Taufan berubah menjadi cemas dan mulai gelisah. Ia merasa baik-baik saja beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum ia merasa ada yang mengganjal di pernafasannya, membuat dirinya sedikit kesulitan memasok oksigen ke paru-paru.

Sekilas ia melirik dimana para petugas PMR tengah bertugas di belakang barisan. Apa sebaiknya ia mundur dan istirahat di UKS saja, bisa bolos upacara juga, lagipula yang jadi pembina itu kepala sekolah, pasti pidatonya akan sangat lama. Tapi masak ia mundur Cuma gara-gara sesak nafas, atau pura-pura pingsan? Tapi gengsi juga kalau cowok tumbang saat upacara.

Bodoh! Lupakan semua itu. Sudah cukup Taufan mendapat predikat 'tukang bikin onar, tukang bolos' dan ia tak mau mendapat predikat baru, 'tukang tipu'.

Dan akhirnya setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, niatnya kembali kokoh untuk tetap berdiri di sana hingga upacara selesai meski ia mengumpat beberapa kali karena pidato kepsek yang terlalu panjang..

.

.

"Ah, aku merasa hidup kembali." Desah Taufan seraya merebahkan kepala di meja.

Angin yang berhembus kala langit berwarna biru terasa lebih menyejukkan menerpa paras lelaki itu. Surainya ikut dipermainkan oleh sang bayu, dengkuran halus terdengar lirih ketika nafas terhembus.

Sangat damai...

Sayangnya tak ada yang namanya kedamaian abadi di dunia ini...

"Hei! Cepat bangun dan ganti baju sana!"

Tubuh Taufan sedikit tersentak, terkejut akan kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya.

"Ck, kenapa sih kau selalu datang di waktu yang menenangkan dalam hidupku?" Decaknya kesal.

"Memang kapan hidupmu tenang?" Balas orang itu setengah mengejek.

"Kalau aku udah mati kali," Jawab Taufan sekenanya, kembali beranjak merebahkan kepalanya diatas tumpukan tangan.

"Hish, aku menyuruhmu bangun, bukan tidur lagi!"

"Ah, kau ini berisik sekali Fang seperti emak-emak! Capek tau semalem baru pulang dari naik gunung. Kenapa juga olahraganya itu abis upacara, mana upacaranya tadi lama banget. Tau gini aku bolos aja." Dengus Taufan, entah memaki pada siapa.

Bletak..

Jitakan manis dari Fang sukses membuat sahabatnya bangun dari kemalasannya, meski disertai umpatan kecil.

"Kau sudah janji untuk tidak bolos lagi, kelas 1 kemarin saja kau nyaris tinggal kelas gara-gara absensimu kurang. Lagipula itu salahmu juga, libur sehari bukan buat istirahat malah _tracking_."

"Biarin aja napa sih, hidup juga hidupku, tubuh sakit juga tubuhku, kenapa malah kau yang bawel? Hidup itu Cuma sekali Fang, nikmatin aja." Taufan mengelus benjolan kecil akibat jitakan satu-satunya sahabatnya itu.

"Huft, lagian apa enaknya sih hari Minggu di rumah melulu. Ngga bisa kumpul bersama keluarga juga." Desis Taufan terdengar samar.

Lelaki berkacamata itu hanya menghela nafas panjang, "Sudahlah! Nih pakai baju olahragaku. Aku tau kau sengaja ngga bawa kaos biar bisa bolos. Aku ada bimbingan LCC, mungkin aku akan balik abis jam istirahat."

"Hah, enak ya ikut LCC bisa bolos pelajaran yang lain." Komentar Taufan dengan polosnya.

"Enak gundulmu! Aku tetap harus ngejar materi pelajaran yang tertinggal tau!" sembur Fang tersulut emosi.

"Kenapa ngga bolos aja? Kayaknya di atap sekolah enak kalo buat tiduran."

"Ah, aku tak paham jalan pikiranmu. Sudah ya, pastikan kau mencucinya sebelum mengembalikannya. Dan awas kalau kau sampai bolos!" Ancam Fang sambil memamerkan kepalan tangannya.

Dan ia pun berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Taufan seorang diri di kelas yang telah sepi, mungkin murid yang lain sudah lebih dulu ke lapangan. Kepalanya mendongak, irisnya menerawang jauh pada langit biru.

"Yah sudahlah, anggap saja refreshing."

~LucKyra~

 _[08.23 a.m at Lapangan Basket]_

37 menit menuju jam istirahat juga mengakhiri jam pelajaran pertama, Taufan baru muncul di lapangan.

"Dari mana aja kamu jam segini baru sampai!? Teman-temanmu udah mulai tanding, kamu malah baru datang."

Tanpa menunjukan rasa bersalah, Taufan justru memamerkan cengiran khas dirinya. Yah sebenarnya cukup untuk merutuki betapa menyebalkannya hari Senin. Satu lagi yang menghancurkan harinya, udah kena sembur di jam pertama, apa setelah ini ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi?

"Maaf pak, dari kamar mandi, ada panggilan alam." Jawab Taufan asal.

"Ya sudah, ini terakhir kali kamu terlambat di jam saya. Sekali lagi kamu terlambat, tak usah ikut jam saya lagi. Sekarang pemanasan sendiri sana, mulai dari lari keliling lapangan 7 kali." Perintah guru yang mengampu di jam itu.

"Siap pak." Cengir Taufan memasang pose hormat.

Ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya dan mulai berlari. 3 putaran ia lalui dengan cepat, namun mulai menginjak putaran ke-4 ia mulai merasa ada aneh. Mungkin wajar seseorang terengah-engah saat berlari karena metabolisme tubuh menjadi lebih cepat dan lebih banyak oksigen yang dihirup.

Tapi berbeda dengan Taufan, nafasnya mulai tidak teratur bahkan cenderung berat dan dadanya nyeri. Meski begitu ia tetap berlari, entah apa yang membuatnya enggan untuk menghentikan larinya yang mulai gontai.

'Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Apa nafasku biasanya seberat ini?' pikir Taufan usai menyelesaikan putaran terakhirnya meski dengan susah payah, terduduk lemas sembari menormalkan nafasnya.

'Sial! Dadaku sesak sekali.' Umpatnya, sesekali tangan kanannya memukul pelan dadanya. Apa karena ia belum cukup istirahat setelah pulang dari mendaki gunung kemarin?

"Oi, Taufan! Kelas kita mau sparing sama kelas Ipa 2, kau ikut ya!?" Seru seseorang di sela istirahat Taufan.

"Hah!? Sparing? Ngga deh, ngga kuat aku." Jawab Taufan susah payah.

"Lah, baru lari segitu aja capek. Ayolah Taufan, cowok itu harus strong, _challenge your limit!_ " Imbuh yang lain.

"Jadi segini aja tenagamu Taufan, katanya sering naik gunung. Masak tenaga pendaki Cuma segitu?" seru seseorang lagi memprovokasi.

Sebuah perempatan merah muncul di pelipis lelaki pecinta musik dan hobby mendaki gunung itu, ia paling benci di remehkan. "Oke! Ayo kita akhiri di lapangan! Kita liat siapa yang paling banyak mencetak point!" tantang Taufan mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang tidak baik.

-Jump ball-

Bola pertama diperoleh kelas ipa-2, meski hanya latih tanding biasa, tapi tidak terlihat begitu. Kedua kelas terlihat serius memperebutkan bola dan berusaha mencetak angka sebanyak mungkin.

"Woops, aku ambil ya bolanya." Cengir Taufan ketika berhasil merebut bola dari lawan.

Dia memang tidak jago basket, tapi soal olahraga dia tak pernah kalah. Dan benar saja setelah bola berpindah tangan, 3 point sekaligus diperoleh kelas ips-2.

"Yosha!"

"Boleh juga kau!" Seru rekan satu timnya sambil mengacak rambut Taufan.

GYUUUT...

"Heh~Ugh.."

"Taufan?~Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hah, tidak. Ayo kembali defense." Elak Taufan, tanpa sadar meremas dadanya yang terasa agak nyeri sambil berjalan ke daerahnya. "Ugh, nafasku..." Desisnya menahan sakit.

Ipa-2 memperbaiki posisi _offense_ mereka, seseorang bertubuh besar menyerang dengan cepat, namun Taufan berusaha memblock jalur tembakan. Melihat kemungkinan bola masuk nyaris 0%, ia menghentikan dribble namun tetap mempertahankan bola dengan men- _push_ Taufan.

"Ugh dasar keras kepala." Geram karena tak mampu lolos dari penjagaan Taufan, ia memaksa menembak dengan membuat sedikit jarak dengan Taufan. Tapi tak sengaja tangannya menyikut dada Taufan cukup keras hingga ia goyah dan jatuh.

 **BRUGH...**

"TAUFAN!?"

"Woy! Santai dong mainnya! Ngga usah pake dorong-dorongan segala!" Seru rekan tim Taufan. Beberapa orang mengerumuni Taufan yang masih tumbang di lapangan.

"Taufan, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hah..."

Nafas Taufan mulai tak teratur, tangan kanannya mencengkram kaus yang ia kenakan, matanya tepejam erat menahan sesuatu yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Taufan!?"

"Akh! Haahah... Ss-sesa..ak... Hhaah... Hahhh..." Taufan sulit berkata.

Dalam satu momen, dunia Taufan menjadi gelap. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisnya, dadanya naik turun tak beraturan seolah paru-parunya telah lupa cara untuk bernafas.

"Hei, kau bisa mendengarku kan? Buka matamu Taufan!"

Perlahan, meski berat, ia membuka matanya, pandangannya sayu berembun menatap kosong. Kesadarannya kian menipis seiring pening yang mulai menjalari kepalanya karena darah yang kekurangan oksigen. Pasokan udara semakin sulit ia dapatkan.

"Taufan, tenanglah! Bernafaslah perlahan!"

 _Tidak bisa! A-aku tidak bisa bernafas. Rasanya seperti tenggelam, gravitasi seolah terus menarikku ke dasar perairan, sama sekali tak mengijinkanku naik kepermukaan._

 _Semakin dalam,semakin gelap, semakin sesak. Lemas dan tak berdaya. Tubuhku menjadi di luar kendali,pandanganku kabur,samar-samar namaku dipanggil, tapi percuma, aku tak bisa menggapainya. Dan semua itu, menghilang.._

 _Gelap_

 _._

 _._

 _._

~Luckyra~

"Ugghh..."

Sebuah lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir lelaki itu, perlahan iris biru mulai nampak dari balik tirai kelopak mata yang sudah beberapa jam terpejam. Ia merintih pelan merasakan kepalanya yang terasa berat dan berdenyut.

"Sudah sadar?"

Pemilik suara itu menjadi objek pertama yang menarik perhatian Taufan. Gadis berhijab dengan sweater merah membalut seragam putihnya tengah duduk di sampingnya, menunggu dirinya hingga sadar.

Taufan berusaha mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, tapi dadanya kembali terasa nyeri dan pening masih menyelimuti kepalanya ketika ia melepas masker oksigen yang entah sejak kapan menutupi sebagian wajahnya, membuatnya kesulitan berkata.

"Kalau masih sakit jangan dipaksakan!" Ujar gadis dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

Taufan menggeleng singkat, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Katanya lirih sambil meringis menahan sakit.

Perempuan itu membantu memindahkan bantal untuk sandaran dan melepas masker oksigen yang sepertinya sangat menganggu bagi Taufan.

"Terima kasih. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong-" Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sekedar menatap lekat gadis berhijab itu.

"-kamu siapa ya? Rasanya aku sering melihatmu, tapi ngga tau namamu." Pertanyaan yang pertama kali nyangkut di otak Taufan setelah melihat perempuan itu.

Iris hazel gadis itu menatap lelaki di depannya-tak percaya, "Kau bercanda kan?"

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, mengoreksi hal yang salah dalam kalimatnya, "Tidak." Singkat kata Taufan lontarkan.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, lelaki itu tidak bercanda. "Sungguh mengejutkan kau tak tau aku, padahal 2 tahun kita satu sekolahan, aku juga sering masuk kelasmu untuk bertemu Fang, lagian saat pemilihan ketua OSIS kau tidak membaca profil kandidatnya apa? Yah, kurasa wajar sih kau tak mengenalku, kau kan sering bolos." celoteh gadis itu.

"..."

Tangan gadis itu terulur, "Kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku Yaya. Anak Ipa-2, wakil ketua OSIS dan ketua PMR, karena kebetulan dokter yang jaga ada urusan mendadak, jadi aku yang menunggumu sampai sadar."

Sesaat Taufan memandang gadis itu kemudian beralih ke tangannya yang masih terulur dan menjabatnya, "Namaku Ta-"

"Boboiboy Taufan kan? Murid yang sering bolos sekolah dan pernah berkelahi dengan kakak kelas waktu masih kelas 1." Potong gadis bernama Yaya itu.

 **ZONK..**

"..."

"A-apa ada hal baik yang membuatmu mengingatku? Maaf, tapi ternyata sakit juga kalau mendengar langsung orang lain mengatai kita" Ujar Taufan dengan ekspresi 'sakit tapi tak berdarah.

"Ahaha, maaf. Bukan maksudku memberi _image_ buruk." Balas Yaya _sweatdrop_ berat. "Eum, bagaimana perasaanmu? Masih sesak?" imbuhnya merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Huft, rasanya sedikit nyeri saat menarik nafas, tapi tidak terlalu berat seperti tadi. Hanya saja tubuhku rasanya masih lemas." Jawab Taufan usai menarik nafas panjang.

"Apa keluargamu pernah punya riwayat penyakit asma atau TBC?"

Pandangan Taufan menerawang, "Hm, aku tidak tau. Orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih kelas 5 SD, tapi sepertinya keluargaku tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit pernafasan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"..."

"Hm? Yaya?"

"Kau- yatim piatu?"

Taufan tersenyum miris, "Jangan bersimpati padaku, aku benci dikasihani seperti itu. Setidaknya aku masih punya saudara kandung, yah meski hubungan kami tidak terlalu baik."

Hening...

Yaya terdiam, nampak tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mungkin ia berpikir kalau kehidupan lelaki ini seperti drama FTV, kehidupan tanpa orang tua di umur yang masih sangat muda pasti sangat sulit. Tapi orang di depannya masih hidup dengan kehidupan yang bisa dikatakan wajar hingga saat ini. Hanya itu yang Yaya ketahui dari cover Taufan.

Tiba-tiba ia bangkit dari duduknya mengundang tanya Taufan, "Ayo pulang!"

"Hah?"

Hazel milik Yaya melepas pandang dari iris biru itu, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang agar kau bisa istirahat."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pelajarannya?" tanya Taufan ambigu.

"Orang yang sering bolos sepertimu masih memikirkan pelajaran?" Satu kali lagi perkataan Yaya yang berhasil menohok jantung Taufan. Namun kemudian gadis itu tersenyum manis, "Akan aku ijinkan, kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan mengambil tasmu dikelas." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Taufan, Yaya melesat begitu saja meninggalkan UKS dengan Taufan yang hanya melongo melihat tingkah gadis yang baru dikenalnya. Dia manis tapi omongannya tajam.

.

.

"Haha, rasanya memalukan terlihat lemah seperti ini dihadapan seorang perempuan." Celoteh Taufan terkulai lemas dalam papahan Yaya.

Gadis itu membaringkan Taufan perlahan dikasurnya setelah memapahnya dari mobil menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Tanpa sepatah kata, ia meninggalkan Taufan namun tak berselang lama ia kembali dengan nampan berisi bubur, segelas air putih dan obat yang sepertinya ia bawa dari UKS.

"Makanlah," sesendok bubur di tangan Yaya siap disuapkan.

"Kenapa kau sampai susah-susah membuatkan bubur, aku baik-baik saja. Kau bisa pulang sekarang." Desis Taufan memperbaiki duduknya.

"Setelah sesak seperti tadi, kau tak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Jangan banyak bicara atau aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Sekarang makanlah!" Tegas Yaya masih memaksa untuk merawat Taufan.

Ya, memang ketika perjalanan menuju parkiran tadi sesak dada Taufan sempat kambuh, membuat Yaya panik dan berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit tapi ditolak dengan alasan ia hanya kelelahan. Yah, sebenarnya bukan alasan yang begitu logis untuk bisa ditangkap Yaya, walau pada akhirnya ia tetap mengantarnya pulang.

Taufan mempoutkan bibirnya, ia tidak suka diperintah dan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil meski dirinya sendiri sering bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri!" Kemudian merebut mangkuk dan sendok dari Yaya dan melahap perlahan bubur itu sesuap demi suap.

Yaya harus menahan tawa mati-matian melihat tingkah laku Taufan yang berubah layaknya anak berumur 5 tahun yang ngambek. Ia pikir Taufan memiliki kepribadian yang keras mengingat ia sering berkelahi dan biangnya onar, tapi semua itu hanya ekspektasinya. Ia juga memiliki sisi kekanak-kanakan.

Hampir setengah porsi Taufan habisnya, namun pada suapan berikutnya ia meletakan sendoknya, "Terima kasih makanannya tapi aku sudah kenyang."

"Kalau begitu minum obatnya dan istirahatlah." kata Yaya sembari menyiapkan obatnya.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa kau bisa sebaik ini pada orang yang baru pertama kau kenal?" tanya Taufan yang kini kembali berbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya usai menelan obat yang Yaya berikan.

Yaya yang tengah membereskan nampan menoleh sejenak dan memasang pose seolah memikirkan sesuatu, "Hm, mengataimu sebagai orang yang baru ku kenal, sebenarnya tidak juga. Aku sudah mengenalmu bahkan sejak ospek, kamunya aja yang tak mengenalku."

"Haha, benar juga." Taufan tertawa garing, rasa kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya, matanya terasa berat. "Tapi aku berterima kasih untuk orang yang pertama kali ku kenal, sudah merawatku sampai seperti ini, kau ini benar-benar orang baik ya Yaya."

Mungkin memang hanya istirahat yang ia butuhkan saat ini, dalam hitungan menit dengkuran halus mulai terdengar dari deru nafas yang teratur. Membiarkan semua yang ia rasakan naik kepermukaan dan menenggelamkan kesadarannya.

Yaya tersenyum simpul, ia berjalan mendekati sosok yang telah terlelap dalam damai. Tangannya mendarat di kening Taufan yang terasa hangat, baru ia sadari kalau Taufan tengah demam. Dari saku rok abunya, ia mengambil plester pereda demam yang biasa dia bawa ketika cuaca sedang panas.

"GWS ya Taufan,"

~Luckyra~

Taufan mengeryap perlahan, rambutnya sedikit basah akan keringat karena cuaca hari itu yang terlampau terik mengingat waktu telah lewat tengah hari, ditambah tubuhnya yang terbalut selimut. Dikeningnya masih tertempel manis plester pereda demam yang entah sejak kapan tertempel.

Sebuah catatan kecil di atas meja mencuri perhatian Taufan yang dalam sekejap mengundang senyum tipis di bibirnya.

 _~Get Well Soon ~_

Jika menggali lagi ingatannya, kapan ya terakhir kali ada yang merawatnya saat sakit? Menyuapinya? Mengopresnya? Yah meski dia bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi masa-masa seperti itulah yang sangat dirindukannya.

Matanya mulai terasa panas, pandangannya semakin kabur terhalang cairan yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata ketika memadang foto keluarganya ketika masih utuh. Dan air mata lolos begitu saja tanpa ia inginkan.

"Tck, apa-apaan sih aku ini?" Tangannya menghapus kasar jejak liquid yang membasahi pipi.

 _Sudah lama sekali..._

 _Sejak hari itu..._

Taufan bangkit, melepas plester di dahinya dan meletakannya sembarang tempat. Kakinya berpijak pada lantai putih, langkahnya gontai menuju salah satu sisi ruangan dimana gitar tua tergantung di sana.

"Maaf." Gumamnya entah kepada siapa.

Jemarinya meraih gitar jenis akustik, ia kembali duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Menghadap jendela, meninggalkan bayangannya di belakang.

Jari-jarinya sudah bersiap memasang kunci C pada senar, diikuti petikan gitar lembut yang mengawali sebuah lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan.

 _"_ _I'm telling you.. O yeah_

 _I softly whisper_

 _Tonight... Tonight..._

 _You're my angel_

 _Aishiteru yo.. O yeah_

 _Futari wa hitotsu ni_

 _Tonight... Tonight... I just say,_

 _Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile_

 _Wherever you are, I'll always by your side_

 _Wherever you are, kimi wo omou kimochi_

 _I promise you forever right now-"_

 _*One Ok Rock -Wherever You Are_

Chord demi chord berlalu, suaranya semakin lirih dan akhirnya hilang seperti angin yang mempermainkan helai rambut hitam Taufan. Pita suaranya tak mencapai nada berikutnya karena nafasnya yang keburu habis.

"Sial, dadaku sesak lagi." Desisnya sedikit merintih, mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi cepat. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini rasa sakit terlalu sering mendera dadanya, dan itu membuat Taufan muak karena seperti kakek-kakek yang kecanduan rokok.

Gitar yang belum diselesaikan mainkan chordnya, ia letakan di ranjang. Ia beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya, mungkin segelas lemon tea hangat bisa ikut melegakan paru-parunya. Bisa dilihat tubuh lemas Taufan menuruni tangga dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

Rumah sangat sepi, sekilas ia melirik pada jam dinding di ruang keluaga. Masih menunjukan pukul 1 siang, jam sekolah bahkan baru berakhir jam 4 sore. Gempa biasanya baru sampai di rumah jam 5 karena masih mengurusi beberapa hal di OSIS, sedangkan Kak Hali mungkin akan pulang sore karena kerja partime di studio foto dekat kampusnya.

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir semua orang dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, sedangkan hidupku. Aku hidup untuk apa? Untuk siapa? Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan jawaban atas keberadaanku sendiri. Selama ini hanya hidup dalam hal-hal konyol dan tak berguna, sudah berapa banyak waktu kubuang? Entah, aku sendiri juga tak sadar akan hal itu._

 _._

Taufan sedikit meniup uap yang mengepul dari permukaan air yang telah berubah warna menjadi teh kemudian menyesapnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba nafas Taufan tercekat ketika sesuatu yang membuncah dalam dadanya melesak keluar.

 **PYAAAR**

Tangan yang awalnya menahan gelas kini beralih membekap mulutnya sendiri yang sedari tadi tak berhenti terbatuk. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit di setiap tarikan nafas, tenggorokan perih karena batuknya kian menjadi.

 **UHUK...**

Tiba-tiba dari mulut Taufan suatu cairan yang mendesak keluar, segera ia berlari menuju wastafel dan mengeluarkan semuanya di sana. Namun betapa terkejutnya ketika darah segar yang jumpai.

"Uhuuukk uhuuk.. D-darah?"

Lagi-lagi Taufan terbatuk kencang dan semakin banyak darah yang mengotori wastafel dan keramik sekitarnya. Tangannya mencoba memutar keran dan air pun langsung menyapu darah yang menutupi permukaan stainless steel.

Ia nyaris limbung, tubuhnya gemetar hebat melihat darahnya sendiri di wastafel. Ia memang bukan _hemophobia_ tapi ia tak sanggup melihat banyak darah, bahkan darahnya sendiri. Sekarang pikiran Taufan kalang kabut, wajahnya kini menjadi pucat pasi, jejak-jejak darah masih tersisa di bibir dan tangan Taufan.

"Uhuukk... Uhuuk... Ughh.."

Masih dengan nafas tersenggal, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang masih shock. Batuk masih mendera meski tak sehebat tadi. Dan kini ia tak punya tenaga lagi, hanya terfokus untuk menetralkan nafas dan nyeri yang menusuk rongga dadanya.

'Apa ini juga termasuk gejalanya?'

 **To Be Continue**...

 _Continue or discontinue..?_

 _Tadaima reader sekalian... Hampir setahun ya aku ngga nongol di fanfiction, aku bahkan bingung mau bilang apa lagi pas balik lagi._

 _Ah, aku ini nulis apa sih.._ _Bahasa absurd, ending gantung, tulisan kaya cekeran ayam._

 _Sebenernya Kyra mah pengen, pengen banget balik nulis lagi.. Tapi apa daya, tiap mau nulis lagi selalu ada halangan, mana yang malas, sakit, capek, ngga ada waktu.. Seringnya sih males dan ngga ada waktu, juga kurang inspirasi sih._

 _Tapi berkat dorongan Salsabila Tasnim yang bahkan sampe ngechat via FB, akhirnya terkumpullah niat meski terkadang berat.. *Lah ini nulis kok ngga ikhlas.._

 _Ngga beneran!_ _Ikhlas kok.._

 _Kalian bisa kok kasih aku saran dan aku pasti berterima kasih banget apapun review kalian. Karena, entah tanpa aku sadari skillku buat nulis cerita ngilang lagi, dan waktu balik nulis.. Ya ampun, ini bahasanya gimana? Klise banget! Apaan nih? Tulisan kaya anak SD._ _Sekarang jadi susah banget merubah adegan yg udah tergambar di otak menjadi tulisan di atas kertas. Udah berasa pengen jempalitan aja.._

 _Y_ _ang terpenting, Kyra mohon dukungan dan semangatkan biar tetep masih bisa lanjutin._

 _Your support is my power!_

 _Oh ya dan u_ _ntuk fanfic 'Pugnacity' akan didiscontinue dan diremake ulang setelah cerita yang ini selesai._ _Kenapa? Karena seiring waktu banyak ide nyangkut yang bisa buat nambahin serunya plot jalan ceritanya._

 _Sekian dan terima kasih_


	2. Chapter 2

**Highest Life**

 **Boboiboy ©** **Animonsta Studio**

 **Rating : K+ NO YAOI!**

 **Happy Reading & RnR please!**

Senja tak bertahan begitu lama menggantung di langit barat ketika gelap mulai menyingsing, matahari yang biasanya membawa kehangatan kini telah berganti bulan-yang seiring dinginnya atmosfer kota-kian meninggi.

Sebuah motor keluaran Jepang terparkir sempurna di depan garasi, lampunya padam seketika mesin dimatikan. Dan kini bisa kita lihat si pengendara yang mengenakan jaket hitam dengan corak kilat merah-mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit lepek. Kets yang dipakainya menapaki teras rumah yang hanya mengandalkan penerangan lampu taman. Ya, dia Boboiboy Halilintar, penghuni tertua di rumah itu.

"Aku pulang." Desisnya nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Selamat datang."

Tak disangka sebuah sahutan menyapa pendengarannya ketika pintu setengah terbuka. Siluet hitam tertangkap pupil Halilintar yang melebar sempurna karena limitnya cahaya di ruangan itu.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku? HAH!?" Tenaganya terpusat di tangannya yang kini terkepal erat bersiap menghantam siluet itu.

" _W-wait_ , kak Hali! Ini aku Gempa!" seru sosok itu seraya berusaha mencari tombol saklar.

 **PATS..**

Kegelapan yang sebelumnya menyelimuti, kini hilang tak bersisa. Sosok yang awalnya dilihat Halilintar sebagai siluet kini menjadi sosok Gempa yang tengah menunjukan mimik 'berhasil lolos dari maut'.

"Eh, Gempa?

"Kak Hali kenapa sih? Masak adek sendiri mau ditampol." Omel Gempa bersungut-sungut.

Halilintar hanya berdehem, sambil menyembunyikan wajah absurdnya akibat adrenalinnya yang sempat terpacu, hingga nyaris menjadikan adiknya target samsak.

"Y-ya habisnya-kau bilang pulang telat, lagian apa-apaan nadamu tadi yang dibuat memelas kaya gitu? Malah kaya bisikan setan tau ngga!" sergah Halilintar membuat pembelaan.

"Ya emang aku pulang telat, ini aja aku baru nyampe! Rapat sama pembina OSIS aja pake debat segala, sampai-sampai suara serak begini! Capek tau pontang-panting kesana-sini Cuma buat minta tanda tangan kepsek!" Seru Gempa yang disisipi curcol, sama sekali tak mau memahami Halilintar yang memiliki phobia akan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan hantu.

Halilintar menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, biar aku yang menyiapkan makan malam, tadi aku sempat mampir rumah makan, jadi tidak perlu masak. Kau mandilah dulu dan istirahat sebentar, setelah itu kita makan bersama."

Sambil berlalu, tangan kekarnya dengan lembut mengusap lembut surai hitam adik terkecilnya. Rasa sudah sangat lama sekali Halilintar tak menunjukan sisi lembutnya seperti ini, selama ini sifat tegas, kritis dan leadership-nya yang tinggi menutupi segala kelemahannya. Meskipun ia tak terlahir dengan sifat lemah lembut seperti Gempa, tapi dialah yang paling bisa di andalkan. Mungkin juga karena tak lepas dari posisinya sebagai anak pertama.

6 tahun yang lalu, kedua orang tua mereka meninggal karena sebuah insiden yang tak terduga dan sejak saat itu kehidupan mereka berubah. Mereka sempat tinggal bersama kakek mereka, namun 1 tahun berjalan, beliau menyusul kedua orang tua mereka.

Bukan hal mudah bagi Halilintar yang saat itu baru memasuki sekolah menengah atas mengurus kedua adiknya yang masih duduk di bangku SD. Banyak hal berat juga pahit telah ia rasakan saat itu, mungkin bisa melanjutkan pendidikan yang lebih tinggi menjadi salah satu takdir manis yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Beasiswa yang ia peroleh untuk mendapat gelar sarjana komputer nanti juga hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Meski terkadang ia lelah dengan permainan takdir ini, ia selalu berprinsip 'Hidup tak boleh setengah-setengah'. Mungkin prinsip hidupnya terdengar berat dan terpaksa, tapi ia bisa bertahan hingga saat ini pun juga tak lepas dari prinsip yang dipegangnya teguh.

Kerutan hitam tercetak jelas di sekitar netranya, sesekali ia menguap lebar karena waktu tidurnya tersita untuk mengerjakan tugas dan membuat jurnal mata kuliahnya. Belum lagi ia sering membawa pekerjaan part time ke rumah, ia sudah melakukan hal itu selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Habis ini harus mulai ngoding." Gumam lelaki beriris ruby itu hendak membuat secangkir kopi. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti seketika, keningnya berkerut seolah pikirannya dipenuhi tanya.

Suatu cairan kental berwarna merah menempel di sisi wastafel dan sebagian tercecer di keramik, sebenarnya ingin ia menyangkal tapi ketika ia menyentuh dan mencium bau anyir melekat pada liquid itu, baru ia percaya bahwa itu noda darah.

Satu kalimat tanya yang pertama kali dipikiran Hali adalah _'Darah siapa?'_ Sesaat sosok Taufan terbesit dipikirannya, entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir kalau itu darah miliknya. Hanya saja...

"Aku sudah selesai, kak Hali mau mandi dulu?" Sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang membuat lelaki yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya itu terkesiap. Dengan cepat ia memutar keran, dan air dengan cepat menyapu noda tersebut, sambil mengelap sisa darah lainnya yang tercecer di keramik. Kini ia dapatinya sosok adik bungsunya yang telah berdiri di depan pintu dapur.

"Kak Hali kenapa?" Tanya Gempa dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" Dusta Halilintar kembali sibuk dengan makan malam mereka.

Ia terdiam begitu melihat ekspresi datar kakaknya yang terbaca jelas sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi ia mengacuhkan tingkah Halilintar, toh kakaknya satu itu pasti tak mau membeberkannya. Ia selalu menjaganya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo makan," ujar Halilintar sembari memindahkan piring yang telah ia siapkan ke meja makan.

Malam itu makan malam berlangsung dengan tenang, tak ada kebisingan yang biasanya memperkeruh ruangan itu, hanya suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Halilintar sudah terbiasa untuk makan dalam diam meski pikirannya kabur entah kemana, sedangkan Gempa, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ia sampaikan pasal Taufan yang dikabarkan pingsan tadi, tapi ia merasa itu bukanlah obrolan yang bagus untuk mengisi kekosongan ini.

"Gempa..?" Suara baritone berat Halilintar memecah keheningan yang sudah dari separuh waktu berlalu.

"Hmm?" Manik emas lelaki itu beralih memandang si kakak.

Kini giliran iris ruby yang membalas tatapan yang biasa terasa hangat itu, "Tadi itu kau baru saja pulang?"

Gempa memiringkan kepalanya, memastikan tak ada kesalahan pengucapan, "Bukannya kita bertemu di depan?"

"Iya, maksudku kau belum sempat ke dapur?"

"Kak Hali sendiri yang menyuruhku langsung mandi, kan kakak yang langsung ke dapur. Memangnya kenapa?" Sekali lagi Gempa berusaha mengungkap pikiran yang sepertinya mengganggu kakaknya. Tapi jawaban yang ia peroleh selalu tak sesuai harapannya membuatnya menaruh curiga lebih pada kakaknya.

"Tidak-tidak apa-apa."

Hening... Tak ada lagi pembicaraan setelah itu, mereka terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku selesai. Aku mau ke kamar dulu," Halilintar beranjak meninggalkan adik terkecilnya yang masih berkutat dengan makanannya.

"Kak Hali.." Panggil Gempa tiba-tiba, "Kak Hali, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya?" tanya sambil tertunduk.

Akhir-akhir ini ia sering mencemaskan kakaknya satu itu yang sepertinya terlalu sibuk, entah dalam pekerjaan maupun kuliahnya. Sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Sering ia menjumpai lampu kamar Halilintar masih menyala saat sudah lewat tengah malam, atau menemukan dirinya sedang membuat kopi di dapur untuk menemani lemburannya.

Halillintar menatap adiknya sesaat, kemudian mengulas senyum tipis, "Aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu mencemaskanku sampai sebegitunya. "

"Tidak, bukan hanya itu maksudku. Kak Hali kalau punya masalah jangan dipendam sendiri. Ceritalah padaku, kalaupun aku tak bisa memberikan saran, setidaknya bisa meringankan beban kak Hali dan aku juga tak perlu merasa seperti orang lain." Ungkap Gempa meluapkan segala yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

Halilintar mengerjap sejenak, mencerna kata-kata adiknya yang mungkin sulit dipahami bagi orang yang tak tahu penyebabnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan Gempa. Masalahku biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya. Tapi kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa membicarakannya denganku, oke? Sudah ya, masih ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan." Balas Halilintar seraya melenggang menuju kamarnya.

Satu hal yang Gempa tak sukai dari kakaknya adalah kepribadian yang tertutup meski dengan keluarganya sendiri. Bahkan dengan ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Halilintar tadi, ia masih menyembunyikannya dari Gempa.

"Apa aku terlalu memaksakan diri?" Halilintar memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut.

Langkah terakhirnya meniti anak tangga menuju lantai , netranya tertuju pada ujung lorong, di mana terdapat 2 ruangan dengan pintu yang dicat berbeda, _blue sky_ dan _crimson_ yang saling berhadapan.

Sedikit jarak diantara pintu berwarna biru mencuri perhatian iris ruby Halilintar untuk menilik sesaat ke dalam ruangan. Seseorang tengah bergelung selimut diatas ranjang dalam kegelapan. Tak ada secercah cahaya yang barang kali menerangi ruang itu. Gelap-hitam mendominasi.

'Apa anak itu sudah makan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?' Apa pernah kalimat itu terlontar dari bibirnya? Bahkan sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin memikirkan anak itu, barang sekilas. Karena setiap kali ia memikirkannya, ingatan pahit ikut mengalir bersamanya.

Halilintar bergeming, kemudian memutar arah menuju kamarnya yang berada di seberang kamar Taufan. Padahal jarak fisik mereka begitu dekat, namun jurang ratusan mil memisahkan batin mereka. Dan selama ini juga ia selalu bersikap tak acuh seolah tak ada hubungan diantara mereka.

Tak seorang pun tahu rintihan dari rasa sakit yang menggigit sedikit demi sedikit meruntuhkan tekad sosok dalam ruang itu untuk hidup. Dengan gelap ia berbagi, dengan dingin ia bercurah, dalam hening ia hidup.~Boboiboy Taufan

~Luckyra~

 _Selama ini aku merasa hidupku sudah cukup, karena hal yang menyenangkan dalam hidupku telah berlalu dan tak mungkin untuk terulang kembali._

 _Bisa melakukan hal yang aku suka, tak ada kehormatan yang harus dijaga, aturan yang mengikatku terlihat seperti seutas tali transparan, yang sangat mudah aku patahkan. Aku bahkan tak peduli lagi apakah waktuku telah berhenti atau masih berjalan?_

 _Aku mengatakan hal itu bukan karena aku tak takut mati, aku hanya takut aku tak cukup hidup. Aku tak pernah menyalahkan bagaimana takdir Tuhan mempermainkanku._

 _Bagiku selama tak menyusahkan orang-orang di sekitarku, hidupku yang seperti ini-aku terima. Jikalau aku mati sekarang pun, juga bukan masalah. Ya, aku selalu berpikir begitu._

 _Menyedihkan bukan?..._

Di bawah langit biru ini sosok itu seperti dihapus oleh angin, keberadaannya yang terlindung bayangan gedung membuat radiasi si kuning matahari tak mampu mencapainya. Masih dibalut seragam putih abu-abu ia biarkan angin lembut mengehempaskannya, matanya terpejam di balik lengan yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ternyata benar kau di sini."

Ia menurunkan lengannya, hanya sekilas melirik orang yang berani menganggu tidur siangnya. Namun kemudian ia bangkit dan duduk bersila.

"Kau mau mengomeliku?" Masih dengan wajah khas bangun tidur, ia menatap malas lelaki di hadapannya.

"Tadinya, tapi aku malah ikut bolos bersamamu." Jawab lelaki berkacamata itu sambil mengeluarkan camilan dari plastik yang ia bawa.

Taufan mengernyit mendapati tingkah sahabatnya yang tak biasa, "Kau sakit Fang?"

"Kau yang sakit, bagaimana bisa kau pingsan di lapangan? Kudengar kau sampai sesak nafas." Sembur Fang saat itu juga.

"Huh, kau yang memaksaku ikut olahraga." Dengus Taufan.

Fang memutar bola matanya-malas, "Kalau dari awal kau bilang tidak enak badan, aku juga ngga bakal memaksamu ikut."

"Lupakan, aku sedang ngga mood berdebat denganmu." Balas Taufan.

"Kenapa? Bertengkar dengan kakakmu lagi?" Tanya Fang seraya menegak softdrink.

Nafas Taufan terdengar berat ketika dihembuskan, netranya menerawang jauh pada atmosfer biru yang menggantung cerah kala itu.

"Rasanya hidupku ini seperti sebuah kesalahan."

Sebelah alis Fang terangkat, mempertanyakan kelanjutan kalimat itu.

"Selama ini aku selalu mempertanyakan suatu hal yang benar dalam hidupku, tapi yang ku temukan hanyalah penyesalan atas kesalahan yang bahkan baru aku sadari setelah memikirkannya berulang kali. Dan itu seperti mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuiku." Lanjutnya tanpa sadar bermonolog.

"Kemudian aku berpikir, apa mungkin sebuah kematian mampu menghapus mimpi buruk itu?" Sambil memeluk lutut, Taufan tenggelam dalam asanya.

Pandangan Fang menajam seketika, "Apa kau pikir sebuah kematian lebih baik dari hidupmu saat ini?"

"Aku pikir 'Ya'! Waktuku sudah tak ada artinya Fang! Untuk siapa aku hidup? Sudah tak ada lagi orang yang peduli padaku! Selama ini aku terus mencarinya, alasan untukku mempertahankan hidup yang menyedihkan ini."

Fang kalap, emosinya meluap begitu saja mendengar penuturan Taufan. Kaleng minuman menjadi tak berbentuk dalam genggamannya. Reflek tangannya menarik kerah seragam Taufan,

"Apa hidup saja tidak cukup untuk dijadikan alasan? Kenapa kau begitu memusingkan hidup yang sudah diatur oleh Tuhan? Kalau kau tak menemukan seseorang untuk dijadikan alasanmu untuk hidup, hiduplah untuk dirimu sendiri!"

"..."

Iris dibalik lensa nila itu melunak ketika bertatapan dengan iris biru yang memandang kosong, cengkramannya melonggar, "Dan satu lagi yang harus kau tau, kau itu tak pernah sendiri. Hanya saja kau yang 'merasa sendiri', kalau kau membuka matamu dan menerima apa yang ada disekitarmu, kau tak akan pernah kesepian! Apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku akan tetap _care_ padamu, bahkan kalau seisi dunia membencimu sekalipun. Jangan pernah menganggap hidupmu sesuatu yang tak berarti." Kata Fang untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkan Taufan yang membisu.

"Ugghh..."

Belum sampai kakinya melangkah jauh, pendengarannya menyambut sebuah rintihan. Dibalik itu punggung Taufan nampak gemetar, tangannya mencengram kuat dadanya dari balik seragam.

"Taufan? Kau oke?" Tanyanya ragu.

Tak ada respon, sepertinya ia terlalu fokus akan rasa sesak yang membuncah di dadanya dan itu membuat Fang panik seketika.

"Hei! Taufan, kau kenapa!?" Seru Fang berusaha mendapat perhatian Taufan.

"Khhhaaa... Haahh... Haaah.. Haahhh.. BAAA! Bercanda!"

"..."

Krik.. Krik...

"Pffftt, Bwahahaha! Expresimu Fang, menggelikan sekali! Hahaha" Tawa Taufan pecah begitu melihat wajah Fang yang seperti orang bodoh.

 **Buagh!**

"Oi! Sakit kampr*t!"

 **Duak..**

"Hei..!"

"Bangs*t! Aku beneran mencemaskanmu bodoh!" Sembur Fang masih berniat nampol lelaki _hyperactive_ didepannya.

"Pfftt, hahahaa! Iya-iya, aku minta maaf. Tapi wajahmu tadi benar-benar lucu! Hahaha.." Tak henti-hentinya ia tergelak.

"Terserah..." rajuk Fang sungguh muak dengan candaan Taufan.

"Tapi terima kasih," tawa Taufan mereda, "Sudah menjadi sahabatku dan _care_ padaku. Aku pikir sudah tak ada lagi yang peduli padaku."

Fang termenung sejenak, "Sebenarnya aku juga bingung, bagaimana bisa aku punya teman 'agak gila' sepertimu."

"Hahaha, jangan begitu. Kalau aku ngga ada nanti, kau pasti merindukanku."

Fang hanya mendengus, meski begitu ia tak bisa menyembunyikan sebuah rasa syukur yang dicerminkan melalui seulas senyum karena pernah mengenal Taufan.

~Luckyra~

"Hei Fang, nongkrong yuk!" Ajak Taufan usai mengambil tas di kelas. Kala itu ia menanggalkan topi biru kesayangannya dan membiarkan rambutnya dipermainkan angin

"Hm, dimana?" sambut Fang yang masih fokus memainkan game di ponselnya.

"Rumahmu,"

Perempatan merah imanjiner menghiasi pelipis si rambut landak, "Kau pikir rumahku cafe?"

"Habis ibumu sering membuatkan cake dan camilan enak. Hmm, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan pie buah buatan ibumu. Mungkin kalau ibuku masih hidup, dia juga akan sering membuat red velved atau puding leci kesukaanku."

"Tak ada kue di rumahku, orang tuaku sedang keluar kota dan mungkin baru pulang minggu depan. Aku hanya berdua dengan kakakku." Balas Fang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar.

Taufan mendesah kecewa, tangannya beralih masuk ke dalam saku hoodie yang membalut seragam putihnya, "Ya ngga masalah sih, yang pentingkan aku bisa bertemu _cyclone._ "

"Tch, kau ini mau kerumahku Cuma mau gitaran-kan?" duga Fang.

"Hahaha, itu salah satunya. Lagian aku juga males pulang, di rumah sendirian itu membosankan."

Mulai dari menginjakan kaki di kelas hingga habis anak tangga menuju lantai 1, tak habis-habisnya Taufan mengoceh tentang hal yang dianggapnya menarik. Sepertinya Fang salah mengkhawatirkan orang yang selalu memasang image ceria bahkan cenderung hyperactive itu. Meski terkadang sikap kekanakannya cukup menguji kesabaran.

"...Fang!"

Dari kejauhan suara manis memanggil, perhatian mereka tertuju pada seorang gadis yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Akhirnya ketemu." Desah lega gadis itu. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya sembari menetralkan nafas yang memburu. Perhatiannya belum terfokus pada orang di depannya.

"Yaya, ada apa?" sambut Fang.

"Ah, aku-" kalimatnya terpotong, iris hazelnya tertuju pada Taufan yang kala itu menanggalkan topinya begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Taufan? Kau sudah masuk? Harusnya kau butuh banyak istirahat. Kau sudah periksa ke dokter?" Serang Yaya dengan serentetan pertanyaan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku kan _strong_ , tak perlu sampai absen. Dan aku bisa sehat seperti ini karena dirimu. Terima kasih ya sudah merawatku kemarin."

Seketika pipinya merona, senyum cerah Taufan membuat Yaya terpesona, "Bu-bukan masalah. Syukurlah kalau kau sudah sehat."

"Lagian seharian ini dia juga bolos hampir semua mapel, jadi pasti sudah sehat." Desis Fang yang merasa keberadaan dirinya diabaikan.

Beberapa detik kemudian berlalu, sebuah sikutan maut mendarat tepat di ulu hati Fang.

"Any*ng!" pekiknya berusaha untuk tidak menggampar Taufan saat itu juga.

Yaya sweatdrop berat melihat tingkah sejoli satu ini, sementara Taufan bersikap tetap biasa dengan cengiran cerianya.

"O-oh ya, Fang, aku hanya mau balikin catatanmu. Makasih ya, catatanmu lengkap banget dan bahasanya gampang dimengerti. Catatan anak IPA mana ada yang selengkap itu." Pujinya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, masih ada rapat OSIS soalnya, bye." Pamitnya kemudian dan berlalu begitu saja hingga sosoknya menghilang di persimpangan lorong.

"..."

 **Bletak...**

"Aduh! Bisakah kau berhenti memukulku tiba-tiba? Kalau aku mati gara-gara dianiaya kau, bagaimana?" pekik Taufan mengelus bekas jitakan di kepalanya..

"Tak akan mati, lagian kalo kau mati fic ini bakal tamat, dan bisa-bisa authornya ditimpukin reader gara-gara kau mati garing(?)" jawab Fang santai.

"Kau ingin aku mati tragis biar reader puas gitu?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Taufan, ia sudah memimpin langkah di depan, "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Yaya?"

"Eum, baru kenal kemarin sih. Waktu aku sadar dari pingsan, dia udah ada di sampingku. Dia bahkan sampai mengantarku pulang dan masih merawatku di rumah. Hah, kapan ya terakhir kali aku diperhatikan seperti itu?"

"Dasar jones! Makanya punya pacar, biar ada yang merhatiin" Ejek Fang yang langsung menohok jantung Taufan.

Helaan nafas terdengar berat bagi Fang, "Tapi mana ada perempuan yang mau dengan orang sepertiku, pasti mereka langsung pergi sambil mencibir setelah mengetahui kebenarannya."

"Belum tentu, Yaya misalnya."

Kedua tangan Taufan dilipat ke depan, memasang pose berpikir, "Hm, dia baik sih, manis juga apalagi kalo senyum. Apa menurutmu aku bisa dekat dengannya?"

"Kau suka padanya? Mending jangan berharap banyak deh. Dia itu populer, cerdas dan murid teladan, kalau dibandingkan denganmu yang tukang bolos, otak pas-pasan, dan langganan masuk BK, kayaknya udah gugur duluan." Tanggap Fang.

Terasa deja vu, panah tak kasat mata kembali menghujam dada Taufan mendengar ucapan itu langsung dari sahabatnya.

"Kau yang menyarankan, tapi kau juga yang menjatuhkan. Aku bingung, sebenarnya kau itu kawanku atau kawanku sih? Tapi yang kau katakan itu ada benarnya juga sih, rasanya seperti bukan jodoh yang mempertemukanku dengannya." Taufan mendadak pundung di tempat.

Fang sweatdrop berat dengan temannya satu ini, tadinya menyangkal sekarang menerima kenyataan.

"Tapi kita lihat saja nanti, siapa tau dia bisa melepaskan status jonesmu." Jari Fang kembali sibuk menyentuh layar ponselnya.

"Kau memang teman terkampretku, Fang."

.

.

.

Sore itu langit sepenuhnya biru, udara terasa lebih dingin meski sinar mentari tak terhalangi awan untuk mencapai bumi. Terhitung langkah yang mereka ambil untuk mencapai rumah Fang yang terletak 2 blok dari dari halte tempat bis menurunkan mereka. Sesekali gelak tawa mengisi sela obrolan di antara mereka.

Seketikanya mereka sampai, seekor kucing ber-ras _russian blue_ bergelayut mesra di antara kaki majikannya.

"Halooo, Grey! Lama tak jumpa, sepertinya tambah gendutan ya kamu." Jari Taufan mencubit pipi hewan berbulu abu itu gemas. Fang pun hanya tersenyum simpul, tak biasanya kucing itu bisa akrab dengan orang lain. Tapi kalau dengan manusia hyperactive itu-ia tak tanggung-tanggung meminta belaiannya, mungkin auranya membawa keceriaan tersendiri bagi makhluk lain (?).

"Kau langsung ke kamarku saja, aku mau buat minum dulu." Ujar Fang sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

"Jangan Cuma minum, camilannya juga." Balas Taufan masih asik bermain dengan menggosok perut Gray.

"Kau ini mau bertamu atau numpang makan sih?" cecar Fang dengan perempatan merah kembali mewarnai pelipisnya.

"Kalau boleh seisi kulkasmu ku bawa pulang."

"Pulang saja sana!"

Pemilik marga Boboiboy itu hanya tertawa renyah mendengar balasan sahabatnya. Dia memang suka menggoda Fang, bahkan sampai ke taraf over sampai tak terhitung berapa banyak jitakan yang diterimanya.

Ia mulai menaiki lantai 2, dimana kamar Fang berada. Jauh dengan kamarnya yang melebihi kapal pecah, kamar Fang nampak lebih rapi. Buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak besar yang mengisi sudut ruangan, pemandangan balkon yang langsung menghadap matahari tenggelam dan yang paling ia sukai dari ruang itu adalah koleksi gitar yang menghiasi sisi dinding kamar berwarna indigo. Mulai dari gitar akustik, elektrik, bass hingga klasik, tak heran jika permainan gitar Fang hampir menyamai gitaris profesional.

Namun dari sekian gitar dari koleksi Fang, hanya satu gitar yang menarik hati Taufan untuk memetik senarnya. _Cyclone_ , nama yang diberikannya pada sebuah gitar klasik berwarna biru _ocean_.

Matanya terpejam, untaian nada indah ketika senar nilon itu dipetik membuat angannya tenggelam dalam alunan melodi. Bibirnya mengucap kata dengan pita suara yang terdengar berat namun tak lepas dari kata mempesona.

" _Setelah begitu lama, tersisa air mata_

 _Banyak kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan_

 _Masa-masa yang indah, masa-masa kita bersama_

 _Perasaan mendalam yang takkan pernah reda_

 _~Maafkan aku tak pernah mendengar_

 _Maafkan aku tak pernah melihatmu pergi_

 _Ku ingin kau di sini"_

 _*Berlari Tanpa Kaki ~ GAC x The Overtunes_

"Permainanmu lumayan juga," Dari balik pintu, tiba-tiba Fang muncul sambil membawa sebotol softdrink dan beberapa camilan di atas nampan. Menghancurkan imajinasi Taufan yang mengisahkan tentang ketenangan.

"Padahal kau jarang memainkannya. Aku saja butuh waktu lama untuk bisa menguasainya."

"Mungkin ini yang namanya bakat," bangga Taufan mengulas senyum. "Tapi aku masih belum terbiasa menggunakan 10 jari untuk memainkannya." Jarinya kembali memetik bentangan senar yang selalu membawanya dalam kisah klasik masa lalu.

"Kalau kau mau, ambil saja."

Mata biru itu melebar tak percaya, "Heh? Kau serius Fang? Kau memberikannya secara Cuma-Cuma?"

"Yah, aku memang berniat memberimu salah satu koleksiku karena cukup sulit merawat gitar sebanyak ini, lagipula kau sudah memberikannya nama dan kurasa kau bukan tipe orang yang suka merusak barang."

"Wah! Terbaik lah kau Fang!" Seru Taufan berbinar sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Oh ya," Ia teringat sesuatu, "Kau ada saran kerja part time untukku ngga?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi ingin kerja part time? Kakakmu sudah tidak memberimu uang saku?" Tanya Fang sambil melahap crackers yang disajikannya.

Nampak Taufan mengendikan bahu, "Ya ngga juga sih, meski kak Halilintar membenciku dan seolah tak peduli lagi padaku,t api dia tetap memberiku uang saku. Sebenarnya aku juga kasihan padanya, harus kuliah sambil kerja untuk membiayai kehidupanku dan Gempa. Karena itu aku ingin punya uang sendiri."

"Hah entahlah, aku ngga yakin. Kau sekolah saja sering bolos, apalagi ditambah kerja sampingan? Bisa-bisa kau malah fokus pada pekerjaanmu dan putus sekolah." Cecar Fang.

"Ide bagus! Mending aku berhenti sekolah saja kemudian kerja."

"Jangan aneh-aneh! Benerin dulu sekolahmu, kau tak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan layak kalau kau putus sekolah."

"Nyatanya Abraham Lincoln bisa menjadi Presiden AS ke-16 setelah putus sekolah sejak umur 12 tahun, Coco Chanel yang menjadi salah satu brand fashion terbaik di dunia juga tak menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Kenapa aku ngga?"

Dengan santai Fang menjawab sambil menyesap softdrink, "Karena kau Boboboy Taufan. Kau bukan mereka, bukan Bill Gates atau Einstein. Jadi berhenti berpikir yang aneh dan hadapi kenyataannya."

Taufan hanya bisa terdiam sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, ia tak akan menang jika berdebat dengan landak itu.

"Hmm, lalu pekerjaan apa yang bisa dilakukan anak SMA?"

Mata dibali kacamata itu terpejam, mengolah informasi di otaknya, "Hmm, mungkin kau bisa menjadi penyanyi cafe. Honornya mungkin ngga seberapa, tapi kupikir lumayanlah buat tambahan, tergantung seberapa besar cafenya."

"Kau memang cerdas Fang! Kalau tidak salah ada cafe di dekat taman kota yang menyediakan space untuk band? Kau ikut kan Fang?"

"Hah? Apaan?"

Mata Taufan berbinar, menunjukan _puppy_ _eye_ setengah memohon, "Ayolah, kau kan yang menyarankannya. Nanti kita duet. Siapa tau ada yang mau merekut kita jadi penyanyi beneran."

"Mimpimu terlalu tinggi nak." Hela Fang memustahilkan ucapannya.

Taufan memutar bola matanya malas, "Semua impian diawali dengan mengimpikannya. Lagian kalau kau ikut, kau kan jadi tambah populer. Seorang FANG, tidak hanya cerdas dalam bidang akademik maupun basketnya, tapi permainan musiknya yang keren dan suaranya yang merdu." tambahnya meninggikan nama si landak.

Lelaki berambut pacak itu nampak menimbang ucapan Taufan, tapi tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapat jawaban 'setuju' dari bibirnya, mengingat kelemahan Fang adalah popularitas.

"Yes! Kalau begitu kita harus mulai berlatih. Dimulai dari lagu yang gampang dulu. Hmm, apa ya? Kau ada saran Fang?"

"Lagu tentangmu,"

"Lagu tentangku?"

"*Terlatih patah hati, lagunya The Rain. Guitar ver. Aja, kunci dasar C." Balas Fang setelah selesai menyetel gitarnya.

"Oke, terlatih pa- **HEY** , aku belum pernah patah hati!" Sembur Taufan.

"Iyalah, kau kan jomblo akut. Sudahlah, cepat mainkan intronya." Titah Fang tak sabar.

Meski pelipisnya penuh dengan perempatan imajiner berpikir kalau sahabatnya itu orang yang suka seenak jidatnya, hanya Fanglah yang mengerti dirinya tanpa peduli dari mana dia berasal atau problematika internalnya. Itulah yang membuatnya bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Fang.

Taufan meletakan jemarinya pada senar dan mulai memainkan kuncinya dasarnya, diikuti petikan gitar oleh Fang.

(Nb ; Tulisan _italic_ lirik yang dinyanyikan Taufan, tulisan underline lirik yang dinyanyikan Fang, _italic+underline_ duet)

Aku sudah mulai lupa - Saat pertama rasakan lara

Oleh harapan yang pupus - Hingga hati cedera serius

Terima kasih kalian - Barisan para mantan

Dan semua yang pergi - Tanpa sempat aku miliki

Tak satupun yang aku sesali - Hanya membuatku semakin terlatih

 _Begini rasanya_ terlatih patah hati - _Hadapi getirnya_ terlatih disakiti

Bertepuk sebelah tangan ( _sudah biasa_ ) - Ditinggal tanpa alasan ( _sudah biasa_ )

Penuh luka itu pasti tapi aku tetap bernyanyi

Jemari Fang yang berlapis sarung tangan berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dengan lincah memainkan _interlude_ yang mengisi sela-sela reff. Taufan menarik nafas panjang, bersiap melanjutkan lirik berikutnya.

 _Lama tak ku dengar tentangnya - Yang paling dalam tancapkan luka_

 _Satu hal yang aku tahu - Terkadang dia juga rindu_

 _Terima kasih kalian - Barisan para mantan_

 _Dan semua yang pergi - Tanpa sempat aku miliki_

 _Tak satupun yang aku sesali - Hanya membuatku semakin terlatih~_

 **DEG~**

Jreng-

Petikan gitarnya terdengar sumbang ketika pita suara Taufan tak sanggup menyentuh nada terakhir. Tangan yang awalnya digunakan untuk menahan senar beralih mencengkram dada.

"Khhh... Uhuuk.."

"Taufan?"

"Seben-uhuuk..uhuk.." Taufan berpaling, menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil menjaga jarak dengan Fang.

Awalnya Fang menganggap wajar hal yang dialami Taufan, mungkin tersedak ludah atau semacamnya. Ia menyentuh punggung Taufan yang gemetar, membantu meredakan batuknya. Tapi kian lama justru kian menjadi, bahkan semakin keras dan menyakitkan.

"Taufan kau oke?" Ia mulai cemas.

Taufan menggeleng, gitar ditanggalkannya, seluruh tangannya fokus membekap mulutnya yang tak henti-hentinya membuang nafas berat. Dadanya terasa nyeri setiap kali tubuhnya tersentak karena batuknya tak kunjung reda.

 **Uhuuk.. Uhuuuk... Kh-huuuk...**

 **Tes**...

Setetes liquid merah mengalir dari sela jari-jari Taufan, keramik yang awalnya berwarna putih bersih kini ternodai merahnya darah.

"Maaf Fang, aku jadi mengotori kamarmu." Seketika wajah yang biasanya dibalut perangai ceria menjadi pucat pasi, tangannya menyeka sisa darah di mulutnya. Memasok oksigen bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya saat ini, ia merasakan nyeri di sela tulang rusuknya tiap kali menghirup udara.

Fang terkesiap, "Taufan, kau!?" Netra merah dengan spektrum indigo itu hanya mampu menatap horor pada sosok Taufan yang nampak kepayahan bernafas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku sudah pernah mengalaminya." Taufan memaksakan untuk tersenyum, namun terlihat miris bagi Fang.

"Tidak Taufan, aku serius. Kau harus cek kesehatanmu!" Seru Fang dengan nada tinggi.

Tawa garing Taufan buat untuk mencairkan suasana, masih membuat penyangkalan, "Haha, tidak perlu. Dari kemarin aku memang kelelahan, jadi.."

"TAUFAN! Berhenti membuat alasan bodoh, kau harus check-up hari ini juga! Dan aku yang akan menemanimu langsung!"

Kali ini Fang tak mau mendengar perkataan Taufan, ia langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya kemudian memapah tubuh ringkih itu sampai mobil yang masih terparkir di garasi.

"Kau berlebihan Fang."

"Diam kau!" Desis Fang terdengar dingin.

~Luckyra~

Dari earphone yang tertaut di telinganya, sebuah lagu post-rock mengalun, menemani waktu Fang yang berjalan dengan membosankan. Meski sesekali ia diasyikkan dengan game di ponselnya, nyatanya itu tak bisa mengusir rasa jenuhnya.

Hingga akhirnya pintu yang ia tunggu sedari tadi terbuka, dan sosok Taufan muncul setelahnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum cerah sambil nyengir melihat wajah kusut Fang, "Maaf, lama ya? Kan sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu sampai mengantarku, kau sendiri kan yang akhirnya susah.."

"Apa kata dokter?" tanya Fang langsung pada intinya.

"Ish, kau ini! Sudah ku bilang aku hanya kelelahan, kau jadi orang terlalu khawatir sih Fang!" Taufan mengibaskan tangannya, menepis segala kecemasan sahabatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan virus itu?" sebuah pertanyaan kembali terlontar. Kali ini dengan mimik serius Fang menatap.

Pandangan Taufan melunak, senyuman hanya diulumnya, "Ternyata orang jenius emang ngga gampang ya dikibulin? Tapi untuk saat ini semua baik-baik saja Fang, serius. Jadi berhentilah mencemaskanku dan wajah melasmu itu! Jijay tau ngga!" semburnya kemudian.

"Kampret! Aku beneran mencemaskanmu idiot!"

Tawa Taufan pecah seketika, "Hahaha, padahal kita sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan darah, tapi rasanya seperti aku punya kakak bawel dan overprotective. Sedangkan keluargaku sendiri-ah, aku tak yakin mereka menganggap saudara lagi, justru mengabaikanku seperti anjing jalanan." Ia tersenyum pahit.

Lelaki berkacamata itu terhenyak, apa benar tak ada yang mengakui keberadaan Taufan selain dirinya? Mungkin saja kehidupan Taufan lebih berat dari bayangnya. Baru ia sadar bahwa semua kegilaan Taufan selama ini hanya pelarian belaka, tawa dan canda serta kekonyolan yang dilakukannya tak lebih dari topeng untuk menutupi semua rasa sakitnya

Hendak ia berkata, begitu banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan. Tentang waktu, cobaan, takdir dan kehidupan, kemudian ia sadar tak ada yang perlu dikatakan. Ia yakin Taufan telah tau semua itu karena bukan dirinya yang paling mengerti Taufan, melainkan diri Taufan sendiri.

Ketika matahari menghilang dari Pulau Rintis dan lampu jalanan mulai menyala. Sebuah mobil putih berhenti di depan kediaman Boboiboy, dan Taufan keluar dari mobil itu.

"Thanks udah nganterin sampe rumah. Mau masuk dulu?"

"It's okay, tapi lain kali aja aku mampir. Jadi aku langsung pulang aja,"

"Okay, hati-hati di jalan."

"Siippp!"

Mobil itu kembali melaju, meninggalkan Taufan yang belum berhenti melambaikan tangan bersama cengiran khas dirinya. Hingga tak ditangkapnya lagi warna putih mobil itu oleh netranya, ia melepas topengnya. Ekspresinya kontras, lesu dan lelah kini mendominasi wajahnya.

Dengan gontai ia melangkah memasuki rumah itu, salam yang biasa ia serukan kali ini hanya sebuah bisikan tak berarti. Bahkan ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya, tanpa menghampiri Halilintar dan adiknya yang tengah menyantap sajian makan malam.

Tubuh lemahnya limbung begitu bertemu kasur, tenggelam dalam gelapnya ruangan itu, hanya remang-remang cahaya sang luna yang menelusup menembus beningnya kaca jendela. Dinginnya angin malam ia biarkan mengoyak kulitnya yang nampak memucat.

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisiknya entah pada siapa.

Matanya terpejam, ingatannya memutar kembali obrolan bersama dokter di rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu.

 **Flashback...**

Taufan baru saja kembali usai melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan medis, diantaranya tes darah dan rontgen thorax. Dan kini ia hanya duduk gelisah sambil menunggu vonis dari dokter yang pernah merawatnya dulu, sekaligus sahabat mendiang ayahnya.

Ia terkesiap ketika dokter dihadapannya menghela nafas berat seraya menatapnya intens.

"Kenapa kau baru check-up sekarang?" tanya lelaki paruh baya itu. Dari kemeja yang jasnya ditanggalkan, di badge namenya tertulis . Noboru Takachi sp. Pd-kpti, spesialis penyakit dalam dengan sub-spesialis penyakit tropik-infeksi.

Taufan hanya tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, "Y-yah, itu karena aku kan sakitnya sekarang. Kemarin aku baik-baik saja."

"Setelah kau pingsan, sesak nafas sampai batuk darah, baru kau memeriksakan kesehatanmu? Aku bahkan tak menemukan riwayat pemeriksaan sebelumnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir." Kata dr. Takachi.

"Itu karena aku tak pernah sakit." Jawab Taufan polos.

"Padahal aku sering menghubungi Halilintar untuk menyuruhmu check-up, tapi selalu tak ada direspon."

Seketika mimik Taufan berubah muram, "Maaf, itu karena hubungan kami sedang renggang. Untuk berikutnya anda bisa menghubungi nomorku saja."

Pandangan dr. Takachi melunak, "Baiklah, tapi untuk berikutnya aku ingin kau melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Dan untuk hasil pemeriksaan kali ini," kalimatnya menggantung, ia kembali memeriksa hasil tes yang sebelumnya ia pelajari.

Beliau kembali menarik nafas panjang, "Aku akan membahas inti dari penyakitmu HIV yang pernah dulu terdeteksi kini memasuki stadium 2, harusnya penyebarannya bisa lebih ditekan jika saja kau rajin memeriksakan diri." Perkataan itu hanya disambut anggukan Taufan tanpa arti.

"Dan satu lagi, aku menemukan bakteri _streptococcus pnumoniae_ , kemungkinan besar penyebab sesak nafas dan batuk darah yang kau alami karena kau juga mengidap pnumonia."

Tubuhnya menegang, ia terlalu takut menerima kenyataannya, "Pnumonia? Bagaimana bisa aku bisa mengidap penyakit seperti itu?"

"Seseorang yang memiliki dayah tahan tubuh lemah seperti pengidap AIDS sangat mudah diserang penyakit, meski hanya demam atau flu, penyakit yang dianggap ringan bagi orang biasa akan menjadi masalah serius bagi mereka yang sudah terinfeksi HIV. Tapi aku juga menduga kalau pnumonia itu berasal dari cedera dada yang pernah kau alami saat kecelakaan itu. Karena itu aku terus memintamu untuk melakukan pemerikasaan rutin. Tapi selalu tak ada respon." Jelas dokter itu.

Taufan hanya bisa tertunduk seperti anak yang kena marah oleh gurunya.

"Mulai sekarang batasi aktifitas fisik yang menguras banyak tenaga, perbanyak istirahat dan jaga pola makanmu dengan makanan bergizi. Aku akan meresepkan antibiotik untuk pnumonianya dan obat ARV yang harus kau minum setiap hari. Meski hingga saat ini belum ditemukan obat untuk AIDS, tapi kita bisa menekan perkembangan virus HIVnya. Kau mengerti?"

 **Normal POV**

Matanya terbuka sayu memandang, pikirannya dipenuhi kabut membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia bangkit, tubuhnya berjalan bak orang linglung menghampiri meja belajarnya yang langsung menghadap dunia luar.

Dihujani cahaya purnama, benda itu nampak berkilau di tangan Taufan. Sisi tajam logam itu menempel di pergelangannya, dimana darah mengalir cepat.

'Apa kalau seperti ini akan lebih baik?'

 **To Be Continue**

Tadaima...

Kyra balik lagi, ya ampun udah lebih dari sebulan ya? Kyra benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Rencana awalnya sih update tiap minggu, tapi malah molor berbulan-bulan. Hountou gomen..

Sebenernya banyak banget yang menganggu proses penulisan ceritanya, mulai dari sakit(masak sebulan sakit 2 kali), kerja, belajar buat ujian, dll. BTW, Susah banget mempertahankan kepribadian Taufan yang ceria di cerita genre angst.. Tiap mau nulis sad momentnya mesti inget 'Oh iya, Taufan orangnya bukan kayak gini, harusnya gitu.." Dan akhirnya harus diremake lagi... Jadi mohon kesabarannya kalo fic ini lama banget updatenya, selain kerjaan Kyra, feeling buat nulisnya juga susah dapetnya. Masih kebawa story-story kemarin yang main charanya itu introvert, jadi gampang aja mau dibuat semenderita apapun..

Eh kok jadi curcol sih..

Oh ya, mungkin dari kalian banyak yang mikir scene pas Taufan pura-pura sakit itu garing banget dan kurang greget. Dan sebenernya (spoiler gagal) pas scene itu pengennya aku Taufan pura-pura pingsan gara" sesak nafas biar dikasih nafas buatan sama Fang. Tapi, aku mikir 'itu bisa masuk YAOI' sedangkan aku anti yaoi.. Jadi harap dimaklumi ^^

Fic kali ini jauh lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya, dan pasti lebih absurd *jangan sih*.. Kalo semisal readers sekalian menemukan bagian yg ganjil, tulisan pasaran dll, review aja gpp. Kyra malah merasa terbantu dengan review yang membangun dan mungkin bisa mengoreksi.

Hmm, satu lagi, di review chapter 1 kemarin banyak yang debat soal nulis lirik difanfic.. Sebenernya aku ngga terlalu mempermasalahkan aturannya sih, semisal emang dilarang, ya anggep aja 'Larangan ada untuk dilanggar.,' tapi untuk kedepannya aku bakal tetep nulis lagunya, soalnya itu udah bagian dari ceritanya.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah sempetin buat review, follow n favorite story ini. Dan mohon maaf, untuk saat ini belum bisa bales review kalian satu per satu karena jadwal padet bgt T,T *sok sibuk*. Tapi semoga kedepannya Kyra bisa bales review kalian, jadi tetep dukung Kyra ya! ^^

Regard :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Highest Life**

 **Boboiboy ©** **Animonsta Studio**

 **Rating : K+**

Dering ponsel nyaring memecah suatu pagi yang tenang-selain kicauan burung yang hinggap di dahan. Dari balik selimut sosok itu menyeruak, matanya masih enggan terbuka meski tangannya berusaha menggapai benda bervibrasi di atas nakas.

 **Gubrak..**

"Gheh.. Aduduh.." Ia meringis sesaat setelah tubuhnya terjun bebas dari kasur. Masih diambang kesadaran, dengan mata setengah terbuka ia memijit layar display yang sedari tadi menunjukan panggilan masuk.

"Halo." Suaranya serak menjawab telepon.

" _Dimana kau jam segini belum sampe? Kelas udah mau mulai."_ Lelaki bersurai pacak di seberang sana terus meluapkan emosinya.

Netra yang awal dipupuk kantuk menengok jam yang tergantung di dinding, menunjukan pukul 07.07. "Eum, kayaknya hari ini aku absen. Aku, agak ngga enak badan." Gumamnya menjawab.

Cukup lama sebelum terdengar helaan nafas dari speaker ponsel, hingga akhirnya Fang kembali menjawab dengan nada rendah. _"Oke, aku akan ke rumahmu nanti. Kau mau kubawakan sesuatu?"_

"Ngga, ngga usah. Lagian Cuma ngga enak badan, ntar juga sembuh sendiri. Aku akan baik-baik saja, ngga usah rempong kaya emak-emak deh!"

" _Serius?"_ Fang masih tak percaya, jelas baru kemarin ia mendapati sahabatnya itu sedang 'tidak baik-baik' saja.

"Dua rius!"

" _Hah, ya udah. Aku tutup teleponnya, gurunya udah masuk. GWS Fan."_ Kata Fang sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya.

 **Hening...**

Remang-remang cahaya pagi menelusup menembus tirai. Tubuh yang nampak tak segar itu meringkuk ditempat yang sama. Kepalanya jatuh tertunduk, sementara jarinya saling bertautan. Hatinya gundah, pikirannya diselimuti kabut.

"Hah-bukan mimpi ya?"

Berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, ia ingin segera bangun dan melihat keluarganya utuh seperti sedia kala, tanpa virus yang perlahan menggerogoti umurnya.

 **Hanya ekspektasi.**

Nyatanya 6 tahun berlalu begitu saja. Ingin ia mengakhiri semua ini, tapi dengan kehidupan yang konyolnya, tak sudi dikata kiranya untuk mati konyol juga, seperti bunuh diri misalnya. Daripada itu, seberapa beratkah sebuah _happy life_ didapatkannnya? Tak cukupkah deritanya selama ini untuk menebus satu kalimat itu?

Tuk.. Tuk..

Ketukan di jendela menarik perhatian Taufan. Disibakannya tirai biru bermotif abstrak, seketika pandangannya buta akan binar yang secara berlebih menerobos. Seekor burung kecil hinggap di trailis jendela, memandang sebentar kemudian terbang terpisah dari sekumpulan burung kuntul yang mengepak sayap di bumantara yang pagi itu menyajikan biru tanpa goresan putih.

Ia terhenyak, bibirnya tak bisa terkatup tanpa sadar. Angin menghempasnya. Sudut bibir itu terangkat.

"Selamat pagi, dunia! _Minna, OHAYOU_!" Serunya lantang menyambut hari.

Ya, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sama seperti langit, mau badai atau tagar, langit tetaplah langit, setelah semua berlalu, ia akan kembali menjadi biru. Dan dia juga akan tetap menjadi Taufan, orang yang ceria dan bersemangat seperti biasa.

Akan ada banyak hal yang disayangkan jika ia harus pergi sekarang. Ia ingin menikmati hidupnya sedikit lebih lama lagi, toh masa depan siapa yang tau sih?

~LucKyra~

Sepasang sepatu ket putih menyusuri guguran dedaunan kering. Sambil menenteng case gitar, lelaki bermanik _saphirre_ itu berjalan menuju sebuah cafe yang sepertinya baru saja buka.

Cring...

Suara lonceng di atas pintu begitu pemilik manik laut itu masuk. Seorang pelayan wanita menyambutnya dengan ramah, seraya menyodorkan daftar menu-ia bersiap menulis pesanan.

"Aku pesan _coffe_ -ah, bukan, h _ot chocolate_ saja dan pancake vanilla, tambahkan _whipped cream_ diatasnya ya?"

" _Hot chocolate_ dan pancake vanilla dengan _whipped cream_ , ditunggu sebentar." ulang wanita itu, kemudian pergi menuju meja bar.

Sejenak maniknya mengedar pandang pada cafe bergaya klasik itu, ornamen paris dan walldeco yang terkesan artistik mungkin akan mengingatkan pada masa Renaisans yang nampak mewah. Cukup menenangkan pikirannya yang absurd akhir-akhir ini.

Wanita dengan buku novelnya sambil menyesap secangkir latte, anak muda yang nampak asik mengobrol, dan sisanya menikmati tenangnya pagi hari.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Taufan tertarik, sebuah panggung kecil di sudut cafe itu memancing perhatiannya. Seperangkat alat musik itu seperti surga yang terpajang di sana, dan ia yakin itu bukanlah pajangan.

Langkahnya mulai tergerak, hasratnya sudah penuh, tak tahan lagi untuk memetik gitar yang nampak elegan di sana. Warna indah dalam imajiner saling beresonansi takkala suaranya ikut beradu dalam nada-nada. Orang-orang yang mendengarkanpun ikut terkesima.

Seseorang yang tak jauh dari panggung bertepuk tangan ketikaia mengakhiri permainannya, disusul pujian oleh beberapa pengunjung cafe yang terhipnotis akan suaranya.

"Aaa! M-maaf, aku memainkannya tanpa ijin." Pemuda itu berdiri, wajahnya memerah merutuki dirinya sendiri, selalu saja ia larut dalam permainannya tanpa peduli dimana ia berada.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Alat musik disini memang untuk dimainkan." Lelaki paruh baya wajah khas orang jepang mendekat. "Perkenalkan namaku Arihara Morihito, manager di cafe ini. Bisa kita bicarakan diruangku?"

"Eh?"

.

.

"Seperti yang kau tahu bahwa cafe ini menyediakan _space_ hiburan berupa _live music_. Tapi sayangnya beberapa hari yang lalu band yang biasa mengisi _space_ itu mengundurkan diri." Arihara memberi jeda. "Dan aku ingin menawarimu untuk bekerja di cafe kami sebagai penyanyi. Bagaimana?"

"Hah?" Taufan tercengang mendengar tawaran lelaki itu. "Wow, aku tak percaya takdir mendahului rencanaku. Aku memang berniat untuk melamar kerja di sini. Apa ini yang namanya 'bejo'?" Racau Taufan mengagumi keberuntungannya.

Arihata sweatdrop berat, "J-jadi kau menerima pekerjaan ini?"

"Tentu saja! Bermain musik itu hobbyku, dan aku ingin diakui melalui hobbyku." Seru Taufan kegirangan.

Ujung bibirnya terangkat, "Padahal hanya menjadi penyanyi di sebuah cafe kecil, tapi aku suka semangatmu, dengan begini aku bisa mempercayakan _space_ ini padamu. Tapi ada yang perlu kusampaikan terlebih dahulu. Beberapa _customer_ mungkin akan merequest berbagai lagu, pertanyaannya adalah apa kau yakin bisa membawakan lagu yang mereka minta?" Tanyanya sedikit menguji

Taufan tersenyum remeh, "Tentu saja! Akan kupastikan semua berjalan baik, bahkan memuasakan. Mau dari barat, blues, RnB, sampe qosidahan pun bukan masalah." Ujarnya mantap.

Puas akan jawaban Taufan yang meyakinkan, ia mulai menjelaskan prosedur kerja di cafe itu. Mulai dari jam kerja yang tak begitu padat, hari libur sampai perhitungan gaji.

"Apa aku boleh mengajak temanku?"

"Tentu, kalau kau punya band-pun, kau boleh menggunakan semua alat musik disini."

~Luckyra~

Matahari nyaris mencapai titik tertingginya di atas ubun-ubun takkala Taufan meninggalkan cafe itu dengan wajah berseri.

"Aku harus memberitahu Fang soal ini." Dengan cepat ia memungut ponsel yang disimpannya dalam slingbag. "Eh, tapikan tadi pagi aku bilang kalo sakit. Mana ada orang sakit bisa keluyuran sampai taman, malah udah dapet kerja lagi?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

"Besok aja lah pas ketemu di sekolahan."

Ia mengecek layar display menunjukan pukul 11.47 tanpa ada notif di sana, hanya prakiraan cuaca yang menampilan icon matahari diselubungi awan. "Baru jam segini, apa aku pulang aja?"

Pandangannya mengedar. Hari Rabu, pantas tak begitu banyak orang berpelesir di sekitar taman. Jikalau adapun mereka memilih untuk berlindung dibawah pepohonan karena tak tahan dengan terik yang menyengat kulit.

"Hei!"

Reflek Taufan terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya. Seorang lelaki seumurannya yang entah datang dari mana menyapanya. Topi yang sedikit terangkat meneduhi iris jingga menyala miliknya, lengan yang dibiarkannya terpapar matahari hanya dengan dibalut dengan hoodie kensi, sambil menenteng case gitar di salah satu bahunya. Taufan sama sekali tak mengenalnya.

"Kau yang menyanyi di cafe tadi kan?" Tanyanya mengacuhkan pandangan penuh tanya Taufan. "Kenalkan, namaku Blaze."

"A-ah, namaku Taufan." Sambutnya kikuk takkala membalas jabat tangan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Permainan gitarmu tadi sangat mengagumkan, aku terkesan kau bisa memainkan gitar 12 senar tanpa membuat suaranya fals. Suaramu juga tak kalah bagus." Sahut Blaze dengan begitu semangat memuji Taufan.

"Eum, kau harus lebih menekan senarnya agar suaranya tidak subang. Eh, tunggu! Kau tau tentang musik?"

Blaze tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja, aku sendiri seorang bassis." Sambil memamerkan case gitar dipunggungnya. "Oh ya, apa gitarmu itu juga 12 senar?" Ia menunjuk gitar yang dibawa Taufan.

"Tidak, hanya gitar akustik biasa."

Begitulah lelaki, mereka dengan mudahnya mengenal bahkan pada orang yang baru saja mereka temui. Orang bernama Blaze itu memiliki kepribadian yang mirip dengan Taufan, _hyperactive,_ mudah bergaul dan menyenangkan. Mereka seperti sepasang sepatu hanya dalam beberapa menit.

Sambil duduk bersila di rerumputan di bawah pohon rindang yang menjadi icon taman itu, mereka mengobrol cukup lama tentang musik, hingga Blaze menawarkan hal yang sepertinya tak mampu Taufan tolak.

"Hei, mau mencoba kolaborasi denganku?" tatapan Blaze seperti menantang.

Alis Taufan saling bertautan, "Kolaborasi?"

Blaze menganggung singkat, "Aku tau skill permainan gitarmu tak bisa diragukan lagi." Katanya lalu mengeluarkan gitarnya.

"Heh, boleh juga." Seringai Taufan balas menantang.

"Kau tau lagunya One Direction kan? Your last first kiss?" Blaze menyanyikan refrainnya,

Merasa tertantang, Taufan ikut mengeluarkan gitarnya. "Tak bisakah kau memilih lagu yang lebih sulit?" Cecarnya remeh.

Blaze tersenyum sinis, "Santai bro, ini baru pemanasan. Jaa silahkan mulai dulu."

(NB : Biar lebih kerasa momentnya, disarankan membaca sambil ndengerin lagunya One Direction – Last First Kiss)

 _[_ **Taufan** _] Baby I, I wanna know  
What you think when you're alone  
Is it me? Yeah  
Are you thinking of me? Yeah  
Oh, we've been friends now for a while  
Wanna know, that when you smile  
Is it me? Yeah  
Are you thinking of me? Yeah Oh, oh_

 _[_ **Blaze** _]Girl, what would you do  
Would you wanna stay?  
If I were to say_

 _[_ **Duet** _] I wanna be last, yeah  
Baby let me be your  
Let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first, yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew  
I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your last  
Your last first kiss_

Beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka, terhanyut dalam lagu yang terdengar seperti bertengkar dalam harmoni. Mereka menunjukan pasion pribadi mereka, liar dan bersemangat.

[ **Blaze** ] _Baby tell me what to change  
I'm afraid you'll run away  
If I tell you  
What I've wanted to tell you yeah_

 _Maybe I just gotta wait  
Maybe this is a mistake  
I'm a fool yeah  
Baby I'm just a fool yeah  
Oh, oh_

[ **Taufan** ] _Girl, what would you do  
Would you wanna stay?  
If I were to say_

[ **Duet** ]*Back to Reff

Beberapa orang bahkan menghentikan kegiatan mereka sekedar menikmati musik yang mereka mainkan, mulai mengeluarkan ponsel dan merekamnya. Mereka bersorak kagum ketika keduanya bernyanyi dengan suara yang jernih bahkan ketika nada tinggi.

 _[_ **Taufan** _]Your last first kiss (your last first kiss)  
Your last first kiss (your last first kiss)_

[ **Blaze** ] _Girl what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay?  
If I were to say_

 _[_ _ **Duet**_ _]I wanna be last, yeah  
Baby let me be your  
Let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first, yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew  
I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your last_

 _Your last first kiss_

 _I wanna be last, yeah  
Baby let me be your last  
Your last first kiss_

 _Oh I wanna be last, yeah  
Baby let me be your last  
Your last first kiss_

~Luckyra~

Cahaya kekuningan samar-samar menimpa mereka dari celah dahan pohon. Sambil menegak softdrink yang dibeli Blaze di minimarket, mereka kembali berbincang akrab.

"Fuah, tadi itu benar-benar keren. Kau bahkan lebih bagus dari dugaanku." Puji Blaze lagi.

"Hahaha, aku juga terkesan dengan permainanmu tadi. Kau bisa menyesuaikan tempo yang kubuat, padahal kita bermain reflek tapi bisa selaras seperti tadi." Balas Taufan seraya menyesap minumannya.

Blaze hanya tersenyum simpul, diliriknya jam hitam yang terlilit di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jarum pendek yang menunjuk angka 2 sukses membuat dirinya mendelik.

"Kenapa?" Heran Taufan akan tingkah Blaze.

"A-ah itu,- bukan apa-apa. Hey, kau mau mampir ke rumahku? Rumahku tak jauh dari sini kok."

"Eh, apa tidak apa-apa?"

Blaze mengibaskan tangannya, "Santai saja, rumahku selalu terbuka untuk semua orang kok."

Taufan nampak menimbang tawarannya, dipikir lagi daripada gabut di rumah, mending kan nyari kesibukan lain.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, sepertinya ngga masalah kalau aku berkunjung sebentar."

Blaze bersorak girang, kemudian mereka berjalan melewati daerah pertokoan, beberapa gang kecil dan benar saja kata Blaze, mereka sampai hanya dalam waktu 10 menit.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan, Taufan dibuat tercengang dengan tempat yang dituju mereka. "Blaze, kau tinggal di sini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Bangunan yang disebut Blaze sebagai rumah ternyata... panti asuhan.

Tak ada raut wajah malu, kecewa atau sedih yang terbaca dari Blaze, justru sebuah cengiran seolah ia bangga tinggal di sana.

"Aku pulang..!"

"..."

 **Drap.. Drap.. Drap... Brak!**

"Kak Blaze..!" Seorang anak tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluk Blaze, anak-anak yang lain mengekor dibelakang, ikut menyambut.

"Hei, Yo! Api.. Kau tidak tidur siang?" Ia berjongkok menyesuaikan tinggi dengan anak kecil itu.

"Dia menunggumu dari tadi," Sahut wanita paruh baya diambang pintu.

Blaze mengendikan bahu, kemudian menggendong anak itu. Sementara itu Taufan diam terpaku, tersenyum kikuk ketika kumpulan anak panti itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kak Blaze, dia siapa?"

"Teman kak Blaze ya?"

"Dia bawa gitar, dia juga bisa bernyanyi kayak Kak Blaze ya?"

"Wahhh, keren! Aku pengen denger dia nyanyi."

"Hei hei, jangan ganggu teman kak Blaze. Cepat masuk dan kerjakan pr kalian." Titah wanita itu melihat Taufan yang gelagapan dengan kehadiran anak-anak itu. "Dan Blaze, suruh temanmu masuk dulu."

Blaze terkekeh kecil, "Ayo masuk dulu. Maaf ya, disini memang rame. Maklum lah, banyak anak kecil. Oh ya, kenalkan. Beliau ibu panti yang mengurus ku sejak kecil."

' _Sejak kecil?'_

"Ah, perkenalkan namaku Taufan."

"Taufan ya? Kamu bisa memanggilku Mama Zila," Wanita itu terlihat lembut, bahkan ketika berkatapun suaranya terdengar penuh kasih sayang. "Nah, anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri, mama mau masuk dulu."

Ruang tamunya tak begitu luas, namun cukup nyaman untuk menyuguh tamu. Beberapa anak mengintip dari balik bufet, malu-malu untuk menyapa.

"Kutinggal sebentar ya? Mau menidurkan api dulu." Kata Blaze melihat Api terkantuk-kantuk dalam gendongannya.

Taufan mengangguk singkat, ia masih tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, anak-anak yang tinggal di sini, semuanya yatim piatu? Wajah polos tanpa dosa, yang bahkan belum mengenal apa itu kehidupan.

Seseorang menarik bajunya, salah satu anak yang ikut menyambutnya tadi memamerkan gigi susunya yang tanggal beberapa. "Kakak ini temannya kak Blaze kan? Kakak juga bisa main gitar?"

Taufan mengeryap sesaat, ia mulai terbiasa dengan suasana di tempat itu "Hm? Iya, begitulah. Sepertinya kamu tertarik dengan musik ya? Siapa namamu?"

"Angin kak, boleh aku minta diajarin main gitar?"

"Tentu saja, duduklah disini." Sambil menepuk sofa disampingnya. Taufan tersenyum geli melihat Angin yang memangku gitar yang terlihat lebih besar darinya. Sedikit mengingatkannya pada secuil kenangannya yang begitu manis.

"Nah, kita mulai dari kunci A," kata Taufan sambil membantu menempatkan jari mungil Angin di senar. "Kemudian petik gitarnya dengan irama D-D-U-U-D-D. Kau harus menghafalkan kunci gitarnya dulu sebelum bisa mengiringi lagu."

"Kalau itu sih Angin udah tau, Kak Blaze juga ngajarin hal yang sama." Sahut Angin memasang mimik songong.

"Lah, kalau Blaze udah ngajarin kenapa masih minta padaku?"

"Yah, kirain kak Taufan lebih jago dari kak Blaze, ternyata sama aja."

 **JLEB**...

' _Sama aja.'_

' _Sama aja..'_

' _Sama aja...'_

Sepertinya baru saja burung gagak melewati pikirannya dan terus mengoakkan kata yang sama seperti di serial anime yang sering lihatnya. Rasanya seperti dijatuhi kotorannya dari atas.

Taufan hanya bisa merenung sambil nangis batin, karena perkataan anak kecil itu tak memiliki unsur kebohongan.

"Eh, Angin jangan bermain-main dengan gitarnya kak Taufan!" Sahut Mama Zila saat keluar dari dapur sambil membawa beberapa camilan kecil dan minuman.

"Eh, ngga papa kok tante, aku juga lagi ngajarin dia main gitar."

"Iya, tapi ternyata sama aja kaya yang diajari kak Blaze. Standar" Ujar Angin sambil manyun.

 _ **JLEEB... (2)**_

' _Standar.'_

' _Standar..'_

' _Standar..._ '

Apa artinya pemahamannya tentang musik serendah itu?

Memangnya musik seperti apa yang diketahui anak itu?

"Sttt, Angin! Jangan seperti itu! Ayo minta maaf!" Tak mengindahkan seruan mama Zila, anak bernuansa kuning itu justru menjulurkan lidah-mengejek, kemudian berlari masuk hingga tak nampak batang hidungnya.

"Aduh, maaf ya Taufan. Perkataan tadi jangan dimasukan ke hati, Angin memang anaknya suka bercanda kaya Blaze."

"Hhh, iya ngga papa kok tante. Kayaknya emang aku harus belajar lagi," Katanya meski terus merapal kata-kata yang menguatkan hatinya.

"Nah silahkan dicicipi, cookies buatan mama sendiri loo." Sambil menyuguhkan camilan di atas nampan.

Belum sempat Taufan berkomentar usai mencicipi cookies itu, beberapa anak menyerobot ingin ikut mencobanya. Dan drama kecil diantara ibu dan anakpun terjadi, membuat Taufan terkekeh gemas dengan segala tingkah penghuni panti di sana.

Kembali ia bernostalgia pada masa kecilnya. Ia berani bertaruh kalau masa kanak-kanaknya jauh lebih bandel, sampai-sampai Halilintar-kakaknya- dibuat tak betah pada kala itu. Semua memori itu membuat hatinya terenyuh.

"Aduh, maaf ya nak Taufan, jadi merepotkan seperti ini. Yah, maklumlah, mereka tumbuh ditempat yang sederhana seperti ini."

"Meski sederhana, mereka akan tumbuh hebat dengan kasih sayang yang anda berikan. Meski tinggal digubuk yang reyot sekalipun, aku yakin masih ada kehangatan selama ada kasih sayang di dalamnya."

Taufan mengatakan hal itu, sebenarnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Pandangannya pun kosong tanpa sadar, seulas senyum yang ditunjukannya tak lebih dari pencitraan. Batinnya menangis jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Yah, kau benar. Oh ya, kau bisa datang kemari kapan saja. Tempat ini selalu terbuka untukmu. Anak-anak sepertinya juga suka padamu." Tunjuk mama Zila melihat respon anak-anaknya.

"Ano, mungkin aku tak pantas menanyakan hal ini. Tapi kalo boleh tau, bagaimana bisa mereka tinggal disini?"

Wajah yang mulai menua itu tersenyum kecut, "Yah kau tau lah ada beberapa orang tua yang menelantarkan anaknya begitu saja, entah akibat hubungan gelap atau karena memang yatim piatu."

"Dan Blaze juga? Tapi tadi dia bilang anda yang merawatnya sejak kecil."

Ekspresi Mama Zila berubah murung. Ada sedikit rasa tak enak hati telah menanyakan hal itu, tapi sepertinya Mama Zila pun tak keberatan menceritakan masa lalu Blaze meski dirundung kesedihan.

"Blaze itu anak tunggal. Ayahnya suka mabuk, dan tak jarang bertindak kasar padanya dan ibunya. Dalam suatu insiden, ibunya meninggal akibat pukulan botol kaca yang dibawa ayahnya. Beruntung warga sekitar mendengar cek-cok dirumah itu, mereka segera melapor. Bisa saja waktu itu Blaze ikut terbunuh oleh ayahnya. Dan sejak saat itu ayahnya ditahan dan Blaze dimasukan ke panti itu dia trauma berat, bertemu dengan orang lain saja dia sampai tantrum, menjadi Blaze yang hyperactive seperti saat ini saja seperti sebuah keajaiban."

Mama Zila tak menceritakan detailnya, tapi Taufan paham betul kronologinya. Memangnya anak kecil berumur 4 tahun tahu apa? Sempat terpikir olehnya betapa beruntungnya dirinya pernah menjadi keluarga utuh yang bahagia meski hanya sampai umur 11 tahun.

Taufan mendesah frutasi, ia baru sadar bahwa kehidupan itu berat. Entah miliknya atau orang lain. Pantasnya ia bersyukur, setidaknya untuk tarikan nafas ditiap detiknya, meski berbagai masalah mengekor dibelakang.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Berapa abad udah ngga up? Ada yang kangen fic ini? Ngga ada kali ya, wkwkw...**

 **Kyra ngga bakal pernah lupa buat minta maaf, yah kalian tahu lah jamnya Kyra itu jam karet..**

 **Dan sekedar info, karena Kyra mulai disibukan dengan kegiatan kuliah yang seabreg, -Ya Allah, kuatkanlah!- Kyra bakal berusaha buat tetep update, tapi ngga akan sepanjang chapter-chapter sebelumnya.. Dan semoga juga ngga mengurangi kualitas ceritanya.**

 **Oh ya, terima kasih juga buat Salsabila Tasnim yang udah mau jadi partner aku buat lanjutin fic ini, kalo bukan karena dia juga fic ini ngga bakal bisa up hari ini T,T ... Dan buat yang udah review, favorite atau follow, makasih dukungannya... Tanpa kalian juga aku ngga bakal bisa lanjutin fic ini..**

 **Sekian dari Kyra, ditunggu reviewnya ya :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Highest Life**

 **Boboiboy ©** **Animonsta Studio**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Previous** :

Taufan mendesah frutasi, ia baru sadar bahwa kehidupan itu berat. Entah miliknya atau orang lain. Pantasnya ia bersyukur, setidaknya untuk tarikan nafas ditiap detiknya, meski berbagai masalah mengekor dibelakang.

 **Chapter 4 : Di Pantai Pasir Putih**

"Maaf ya Fan, membuat menunggu lama. Tadi langsung mandi, soalnya abis ini masih ada urusan."~

Entah sejak kapan Blaze berdiri di sana, sambil mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit basah, bersikap seolah tuli. Wanita yang nyaris menginjak umur setengah abad itu sedikit tersentak meski ia tak yakin Blaze mendengar obrolan tadi.

Memangnya siapa yang mau mengungkit masa lalu yang kelam? Begitu juga Blaze, Mama Zila yakin lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri itu tak ingin mengingatnya.

"Oh iya, kau harus menghadiri acara itu ya?" Sahut Mama Zila teringat.

"Ah, kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." Ujar Taufan mulai berkemas, namun tangan Blaze menahannya.

"Hei-hei, santai saja. Aku tidak terburu-buru kok, kau bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama. Lagi pula,- ngg?" Ponselnya berdering, mengalunkan lagu Alan Walker bergenre EDM. Benda bervibrasi itu menunjukan panggilan masuk.

"Aku angkat dulu ya," Ijinnya sambil berlalu menuju pojok ruangan.

Meski Taufan tak begitu mendengar pembicaraannya, namun expresi yang Blaze tunjukan menceritakan atmosfer waktu itu. Bagaimana wajah Blaze yang berseri perlahan luntur dari detik ke detik. Bibirnya terkatup rapat tak mampu menjawab. Hanya kata 'sampai nanti'yang ia terucap, Blaze mengakhiri panggilannya.

Sepertinya bukan hal yang baik, pikir Taufan ketika Blaze kembali dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

'Kenapa?' satu kata yang terlintas dibenak Taufan.

"Fan, abis ini ada acara ngga?" panjang umur, baru saja Taufan ingin memulai obrolan.

"Ngga ada sih, paling juga Cuma gabut di rumah." Jawab Taufan sekenanya.

"Gimana kalau kau ikut denganku?"

Kedua alis Taufan bertautan, "Kemana?"

.

.

.

~ **Luckyra** ~

Matahari dengan begitu cepat tergelincir menuju peraduan. Satu persatu orang-orang turun di halte pemberhentian dan bus kembali melaju. Kini hanya menyisakan dua pemuda yang saling membisu.

"Maaf ya, Taufan, sampai harus membawamu sejauh ini." Ujar Blaze usai menyelesaikan urusan dengan ponselnya.

Taufan bersyukur keheningan yang selama ini ia telan mentah-mentah seorang diri akhirnya berakhir.

"Bukan masalah, lagi pula aku juga ngga ada kegiatan di rumah. Tapi sebenernya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Taufan sedikit ketus meminta penjelasan setelah 2 jam lamanya bus yang mereka naiki mulai memasuki terowongan.

"Oh ya, aku belum bilang ya?" Netra Blaze memandang keluar jendela, jingga menyambut mereka ketika bus keluar dari terowongan.

"Kita akan kesana." Ditunjuknya sebuah pantai yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya senja dari balik kaca transparan. Ombak bergulung gembulai saling beradu menuju tepi, kemudian kembali dengan kenangan bersama butiran pasir putih.

Bus melambat dan putaran rodanya berhenti di halte dimana mereka diturunkan. Angin pantai langsung menyambut, derunya menampar lembut wajah Taufan takkala kakinya menapak jalanan yang mulai didominasi pasir.

"Nah dari sini kita jalan kaki, tempatnya ngga jauh kok." Sahut Blaze yang sudah memimpin langkah di depan.

"Blaze, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengajakku kemari. Ini bukan liburan kan?" Tanya Taufan menyusul di belakang.

Blaze tertawa renyah, "Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi sebenarnya kita mau kondangan."

Dahi Taufan berkerut. "Hah? Kondangan?"

Lelaki beriris jingga itu mengangguk, "Di pantai ini acara pernikahan orang tua sahabatku digelar. Aku ingin membawakan sebuah lagu sebagai ucapan selamat atas pernikahan mereka. Seharusnya aku bersama seseorang, tapi sayang dia tidak bisa datang. Makanya aku mengajakmu."

"Lalu apa alasanmu mengajakku?"

Kini Blaze memin, "Heh? Sudah jelas sekali bukan, aku mengajakmu untuk kolaborasi di acara ini."

"He-heeeh? Kolaborasi? Maksudmu duet? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau mundur sekarang?".

Ingin sekali Taufan nampar muka Blaze yang sok polos itu, "Setidaknya beritahu aku sebelum kita berangkat tadi! Kau ini aneh sekali, kita baru mengenal beberapa jam lalu dan kau sudah mengajakku ke acara seperti ini. Terlebih lagi kau mau mengajak kolaborasi, tanpa persiapan, di acara sakral, ditonton banyak orang, rasanya aku akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri." Omel Taufan yang sama sekali bukan sifatnya.

"Makanya aku mengajakmu sebagai orang yang pernah kuajak duet. Tenang saja, kenyataannya kemampuanmu sama sekali tak mengecewakan, percaya padaku. Kita buat orang-orang disana tak bisa move on dari musik kita."

~Luckyra~

Pasir putih terhampar, terinjak dan basah tersapu ombak. Burung camar putih kembali dimana matahari menghilang dengan perlahan. Sempuras binar coral membuat laut berkilauan. Senja, terkadang ungu manis, jingga cantik, terkadang juga hitam kelabu, tapi langit selelu menerima senja apa adanya.

Taufan terpegun menatap lurus ke depan, kursi-kursi yang dibalut kain putih, panggung kecil yang dihias dengan menawan, lentera-lentera kecil yang menerangi bersama semburat jingga, dan orang-orang yang dibalut busana mewah. Mereka berkumpul, bercengkrama dan saling mengundang tawa. Sempat Taufan berpikir 'harusnya ia tak berada di sini'.

Sementara Blaze mengedar pandang, mencari seseorang yang ia kenal di sana. Senyumnya mengembang ketika dijumpainya sahabat karib yang ikut bergerumul diantara para tamu.

"Solar!" Panggilnya seraya melambaikan tangan.

Lelaki itu menoleh, ia langsung pamit meninggalkan teman mengobrolnya kemudian menghampiri Blaze. Tuxedo putih yang dikombinasikan warna oranye keemasan, dan entah kacamata yang dipakainya hanya fashion atau apa, tapi menurut Taufan itu sangat cool. Impresi pertama yang Taufan tangkap adalah auranya yang sangat sangat keren, mungkin dia artis, pikirnya.

"Yo, baru sampai?" katanya menyambut.

"Yah, perjalanan kemari cukup memakan waktu dan melelahkan." Balas Blaze seraya menjabat tangan ala sahabat karib.

"Thanks ya sudah mau datang," ia memberi jeda kemudian menatap Taufan, "BTW, siapa dia?"

"Ah iya, dia orang yang ku bicarakan tadi, namanya Taufan. Taufan, perkenalkan dia sahabatku, namanya Solar."

"Salam kenal, senang bisa mengenalmu.", Tangan Taufan terulur hendak bersalaman sebagai tanda perkenalan, bukannya disambut, Solar justru menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh.

"Jadi orang ini yang akan berkolaborasi denganmu?" Cercanya tersenyum sinis, mata goldnya memandang sebelah mata meragukan. "Apa dia benar-benar bisa?"

Blaze menghela nafas panjang, "Ah, kau memang tak pernah bisa ramah pada orang baru ya?" Desah Blaze menyikapi respon Solar. "Tenang saja, aku tidak sembarangan memilih orang, percaya padaku. Kau akan terkejut nanti." Imbuhnya percaya diri.

"Heh? Benarkah? Baiklah, sebaiknya kau tampil sebagus yang dikatakan Blaze. Kalau ternyata kau seburuk yang aku bayangkan, kubunuh kau!"

Dengan susah payah Taufan menelan ludah, ancaman orang bernama Solar itu mengerikan juga. Dia tidak benar-benar akan membunuhnya kan?

"Bicara tentang pesta, kalian tidak seriuskan memakai kaos dan hoodie seperti itu?"

"Yah, maaf saja. Aku kan kemari Cuma modal niat." Jawab Blaze sekenanya.

"Kau sama sekali ngga ada persiapan ya?"

"Ada! Persiapan mental."

"Mentalmu sudah melebihi batas manusia normal, kau tidak membutuhkannya. Sudahlah cepat ganti sana!"

Seorang pelayan langsung menghampiri begitu Sola melambaikan tangannya, memintanya untuk menyiapkan setelan jas untuk mereka."Jangan lama-lama, setengah jam lagi kita perform."

"Dia tidak benar-benar akan membunuhku kan?"

Blaze tergelak begitu melihat wajah tegang Taufan, "Hahaha, soal omongan Solar jangan dimasukan ke hati, dia memang orangnya kasar di awal. Tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok, seiring berjalan waktu kau akan terbiasa dengannya."

"Ahaha begitu ya,"

Sambil sweatdrop, Taufan hanya bisa tersenyum paksa. Yang benar saja, mana ada orang baik yang sudah mengancam membunuh orang seperti itu di pertemuan pertama. Meskipun hanya guyonan sih, tapi nada bicaranya itu menyebalkan.

"Oh ya, kau belum memberitahu lagu yang akan dibawakan,"

"Ah, soal itu..."

~Luckyra~

Jari-jari Blaze menyisir pelan rambutnya yang telah dibaluri pomade, sesekali merapikan jasnya. Penampilannya lebih casual dengan kaos hitam dibalut outer _rose_ dengan lengan terlipat sampai siku. Terkesan simple, namun keren sesuai dengan karakternya yang tak suka ribet.

Berbeda dengan outfit Taufan yang lebih cocok untuk acara ini. Dengan kemeja putih dengan rompi dongker, masih dibalut jas _catalina_ yang sengaja lengannya ia tarik lebih ke atas. Nuansa biru nan rapi membuatnya nampak elegan dengan tatanan rambut _side fringe_. Namun semua itu tak didukung dengan tampang yang berkarisma. Lihat saja ekspresinya yang seolah berkata, 'tempat ku bukan di sini' atau 'aku ingin pergi sejauh mungkin'.

"Blaze, aku tak yakin bisa membawakan lagu itu dengan baik." Kata Taufan skeptis.

Lelaki beriris jingga menoleh pada sosok Taufan yang diselimuti cemas itu justru membuatnya bingung, "Ternyata kau bisa gugup juga ya? Padahal waktu di cafe tadi kau bernyanyi lepas."

"Ini berbeda, secara sadar aku harus bernyanyi di depan ratusan orang ini. Dan lagi kenapa kita harus membawakan lagu duet? Kenapa harus aku yang membawakan versi ceweknya? Bagaimana kalau suaraku fals? Mereka pasti akan menertawakan dan menghujatku." Racau Taufan kelewat ngga jelas membuat Blaze sweatdrop berat.

"Kukira kau bukan tipe orang seperti itu, maksudku mempedulikan ocehan orang lain begitu. Kalau kau takut dikritik, lebih baik berhenti saja bermain musik." Kata Blaze tak main-main.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Masalah utama disini itu, kenapa harus aku yang menyanyikan versi ceweknya? Jenis suaraku itu baritone, mana bisa bernyanyi seperti perempuan dengan jenis vocal sopran!?" Keluh Taufan kian menjadi.

"Hmm, benar juga. Harusnya aku menyanyikan lagi ini bersama 'Ice' sih, tapi sekarang hanya kau yang ada, jadi mau tak mau kau harus menyanyikannya. Tapi, karena aku teman yang baik, biar ku beritahu satu hal sebagai seorang musisi. Kalau kau memang menyukai musik, buat mereka bungkam dengan musikmu sampai tak ada kritikan yang mampu mereka lempar. Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus bermain di depan mereka semua. Kau tak harus menyanyikan sebuah lagu seperti penyanyi aslinya, bawakan saja lagunya sesuai keinginanmu. Kau ingin membawakannya seperti apa?" Ucap Blaze sedikit memberi nasihat.

Ia merenung sejenak. Netranya berkeliling memandang sekitar. Orang-orang berkumpul dengan bahagia, nuansa seperti apa yang ingin ia ciptakan? Kemudian ia memperhatikan sepasang pengantin tengah bergandeng tangan mesra.

Bagaimana ia membawakan lagunya?

Berdiri terpaku Taufan menatap langit, ungu, biru dan jingga membentang dari timur ke barat. Bagaimana langit selalu berubah?

Suasana...

Senja...

Lagu...

Deburan ombak...

Hembusan angin...

"Ah, jadi begitu.." Seru Taufan tiba-tiba mencuri perhatian beberapa tamu, "Aku tau bagaimana aku harus membawakan lagunya."

Blaze tersenyum puas dengan respon Taufan, memang tidak salah ia memilih partner untuk menggantikan Ice. Ah, benar juga. Seketika ia teringat 'gadis' yang harusnya duet dengannya. Sekarang justru ia yang dirundung gundah, apa gadis itu baik-baik aja? Pikirannya kalut hanya dengan memikirkan seseorang. Namun kemudian menepuk pipinya, mencoba menguatkan diri dan fokus untuk penampilannya setelah ini.

Nampak dari kejauhan Solar menghampiri mereka, "Sudah siap?" tanyanya, langsung dijawab anggukan mantap duo hyperactive itu.

"Yosh, setelah ini aku akan mengambil alih acara. Kalian naiklah setelah aku memberi isyarat."

.

.

Seluruh lampu menyorot panggung kecil yang dihias menawan itu, sebagian lentera dimatikan hingga seluruh perhatian tertuju pada satu titik. Acara yang awalnya dikuasai MC kini berpindah tangan pada Solar.

"Selamat malam semuanya, terima kasih atas kehadiran di acara ini. Tanpa kalian acara ini ngga akan semeriah ini. Untuk mama papa, terima kasih atas segalanya yang sudah kalian berikan padaku selama ini. Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian, aku sangat bersyukur kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang utuh lagi. Mungkin aku tak bisa memberikan hadiah yang papa mama inginkan, tapi semoga persembahan kecil ini bisa manjadi hadiah terindah untuk kalian berdua. Love you!"

Seketika gelap menguasai, membuat sebagian tamu bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Namun tak berselang lama, petikan gitar lembut mulai menggema bersamaan sorot lampu yang mulai menerangi meski redup.

(*Disarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu GAC x TheOvertunes – Berjalan Tanpa Kaki)

 _[_ _ **Blaze**_ _]_ _Setelah begitu lama, tersisa air mata  
Banyaknya kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan  
Masa-masa yang indah, masa-masa kita bersama  
Perasaan mendalam yang takkan pernah reda  
Ku, maafkan aku tak pernah mendengar  
Maafkan aku tak pernah melihatmu pergi  
Ku ingin kau di sini_

Nada pertama yang dinyanyikan Blaze sudah mampu menghipnotis para tamu, suaranya yang serak basah membuat gadis-gadis terpesona akan sosoknya yang nampak maskulin ketika bernyanyi di bawah sorotan lampu.

[ **Taufan** ] _Tegar, ku kan mencoba melewatinya  
Lepas, lepaskan semua yang sudah berlalu  
Tapi tanpa dirimu tak mungkin  
Ku terus berlari tanpa kaki  
Waktu terus berjalan tapi tak henti ku berharap  
Melihat senyumanmu walau sedetik saja_

Jeritan _fangirling_ para gadis mulai bersahutan ketika suara jernih Taufan lolos dari bibirnya. Secara tidak langsung ia memanah hati para tamu dengan petikannya yang lembut, hingga tak satupun yang mampu berpaling dari penampilannya.  
Ku,[ **Blaze** ] _maafkan aku tak pernah mendengar  
Maafkan aku tak pernah melihatmu pergi  
Ku ingin kau di sini_

Reff : [ **Taufan** ] _Tegar, ku kan mencoba melewatinya  
Lepas, lepaskan semua yang sudah berlalu  
Tapi tanpa dirimu tak mungkin ku terus berlari tanpa kaki  
Erat, ku kan bertahan, janjiku  
Tetap ada untukmu sampai selamanya  
Tapi tanpa dirimu tak mungkin ku terus berlari tanpa kaki  
Oh, semakin ku coba tuk lupakan  
Semakin terbayang kedua matamu  
Ku tahu kau tak mungkin kembali  
Ku ingin kau di sini_

Tepuk tangan meriah segera bergema riuh usai lagu selesai. Tanpa petikan gitar sebagai nada penutup, Taufan mengakhiri lagunya dengan helaan nafas panjang seolah lepas sudah semua bebannya.

Kemudian, sekali lagi Solar naik keatas panggung sebagai mc, "Okke, sebelum lanjut ke lagu berikutnya, aku ingin mengundang seseorang untuk naik ke atas panggung. Papa, bisakah menemaniku disini? Sebentar saja!" Panggilnya pada seorang pria paruh baya yang masih senantiasa menemani mempelai wanitanya. Mimiknya seolah menanyakan tujuan putra tunggalnya itu, meski pesan itu tak begitu ditangkap baik oleh Solar.

"Ayolah Papa, kalau papa ngga segera kemari acara ngga bisa kita lanjutkan." Tambah Solar sangat mengharapkan kehadiran Papanya diatas panggung.

Entah apa yang Solar rencanakan, namun sanubari orang tua untuk menolak permintaan anak tunggal itu sulit untuk diperhatikan. Dan disanalah mereka berada, di hujani sorot lampu dengan puluhan pasang mata memandang menanti kelanjutan acara. Ia berjinjit menyamakan tinggi dengan pria paruh baya yang bukan lain adalah papanya, membisikan suatu hal sebagai _present_ yang ia persiapkan jauh hari.

Di akhiri seulas senyum tulus ia persembahkan, mengucap syukur tak terhingga atas kebahagiaan yang sekali lagi Tuhan berikan pada keluarga kecilnya. Air matanya mungkin tak bisa ditahan lagi, terharu dan bahagia.

(*Disarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu Janji Suci – Yovie n Nuno)

Dentingan piano mengawali lagu

[Blaze] _Dengarkanlah, wanita pujaanku  
Malam ini akan kusampaikan  
Hasrat suci, kepadamu dewiku  
Dengarkanlah kesungguhan ini_

[Taufan, Blaze] _Aku ingin, mempersuntingmu_

 _Tuk yang pertama_

 _Dan terakhir_

Reff : _Jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur  
Ku tak akan mengulang tuk meminta  
Satu keyakinan hatiku ini  
Akulah yang terbaik untukmu_

Moment yang sungguh indah, di saksikan jutaan bintang, diiringi deburan ombak nan syahdu berpadu dalam dentingan piano juga suara merdu yang menggetarkan batin. Lelaki dibalut tuxedo putih bersimpuh mempersembahkan kotak merah di hadapan wanita yang dikasihinya.  
[Taufan] _Dengarkanlah, wanita impianku  
Malam ini akan kusampaikan  
Janji suci, satu untuk selamanya  
Dengarkanlah kesungguhan ini_  
[Taufan, Blaze] _Aku ingin, mempersuntingmu  
Tuk yang pertama  
Dan terakhir_

Back to reff

Di hias kembang api yang di bawa setiap tamu, bersamaan dengan dihempaskannya balon yang menyala dalam gelapnya malas, di temani kembang api yang menyala dari satu tangan ke tangan lain, cincin emas yang terukir nama di sematkan pada jari manis wanita yang kala itu di rias menawan dengan gaun putih panjang membalut tubuhnya.

 _Jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur  
Ku tak akan mengulang tuk meminta  
Satu keyakinan hatiku ini  
Akulah yang terbaik untukmu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continue.._

Aku ini nulis apa sih? Aku lah yang terbaik untukmu..

Hallo minna-san, ogenki desuka? Yaelah, Cuma buat acara pernikahan aja updatenya lama amat. *Langsung digampar para arwah penasaran readers.. Aku ngga tau ini udah permintaan maaf yang keberapa, tapi kayaknya Kyra ngga bakal bosen meminta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya.

Taufan : Sekarang alesannya apa lagi?

Kyra : Hmm, apa ya? Mungkin Kyra koma selama dua bulan?

All cast : Aminnnnn!

Kyra : Eh, jangan! Malah pada ngamini,-

Okke, jadi alesannya sederhana aja.. Kenapa Kyra lama banget updatenya padahal kuliah juga banyak liburnya dan tugasnya juga ngga numpuk? Karena Kyra males..

*Langsung dimutilasi readers x.x

Jujur ya, sebagai penulis Kyra itu emang ngga konsisten, Kyra sadari itu. Karena orangnya moodie, tapi karena pengen menuangkan ide gila dalam bentuk tulisan, yah, sekedar ala kadarnya.

Tapi... Tapi.. Tapi... Untuk menebus kesalahan Kyra, Kyra janji chapter 5 akan update dalam waktu dekat... Karena jika kalian pengen tau, daripada ngelarin chapter 4nya, Kyra malah nyicil chapter 5 nya. Gubrak... Pantesan makin lama

Hahaha, yah Kyra mah sukanya skip skip gitu...

Oke, kayaknya yang aku omongin di atas ngga penting banget ya..

Semoga chapter kali ini ngga begitu mengecawakan *boong, padahal Kyra sendiri kecewa sama chapter kali ini T,T* Gomen ne.. Dan mohon untuk tetap dukung Kyra, dengan kasih review, onegai!

Dan supaya kalian tetep semangat nunggu kelanjutan ceritanya, Kyra bakal kasih sedikit spoiler untuk chapter depan.

 **WARNING SPOILER..!**

"Diam! Berhenti memanggilku kakak! Aku tak pernah punya adik sial sepertimu! Kau******"

.

.

Haruskah ia menyerah pada keadaan? Atau pergi untuk menemukan kebahagiaannya yang baru dengan hati yang terlanjur hancur?

 **Jeng-jeng-jeng... Sudah tau apa yang bakal terjadi? Tunggu kelanjutannya ya.. N see you bye bye :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Highest Life**

 **Boboiboy ©** **Animonsta Studio**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Happy Reading & RnR please!**

Chapter 5 : Batas

Siang itu, bel berbunyi lebih awal dari biasanya. Alasannya cukup sederhana, waktu selalu menjadi lebih cepat di hari Jumat. Sebagai awal weekend di sebagian sekolah yang telah menerapkan kurikulum baru.

Di gedung yang menghadap langsung ke arah matahari terbit, lebih tepatnya di sederetan koridor jurusan IPS. Papan kayu tergurat IPS 2 menggantung di pintu, ruangan yang bangkunya tak lagi terisi sepenuhnya. Tepatnya ditinggal pemiliknya, hanya tersisa beberapa murid yang sepertinya juga enggan berlama-lama di sana. Termasuk manusia bernuansa biru yang berdiri mematung menunggu lelaki berkacamata nila membereskan mejanya.

"Hey Fang! Sejak kapan kau jadi lambat seperti pinguin?" Gerutunya tak sabar.

Fang bergeming kemudian meraih case gitarnya, "Kalau buat analogi yang benar dong. Pinguin itu perenang cepat, dia bisa berenang dengan kecepatan 6-12km/jam." Sanggahnya beranjak dari bangku.

Sambil mendengus kecil, iris _deep sky_ Taufan menatap malas, "Iya-iya, tuan yang hidupnya kebanyakan buku. Ngomong-ngomong kepalamu tidak botak ya abis ikut olimpiade?"

"Mungkin kalau manusia sepertimu yang ikut olimpiade, bisa beneran botak." Ujar Fang tanpa ekspresi.

"Hahaha, guyonan yang bagus Fang. Untung kau sahabatku, kalau bukan-ingin rasanya aku menamparmu pake gitar saking garingnya."

"Sekarang rasanya aku yang apes punya sahabat 'kurang satu ons' sepertimu."

"Hei-hei, gini-gini aku juga yang bikin hidupmu lebih berwarna lo."

"Oh ya, sekarang aku takut ketularan gilamu."

Dan begitulah mereka menghabiskan perjalanan. Sepasang case gitar yang nampak berjalan beriringan jika dilihat dari belakang. Sesekali ejekan, tawa bahkan jitakan mewarnai bergulirnya waktu. Ya, mereka memang biasanya seperti itu. Tak jarang jika Fang yang dasarnya suka bersikap sok cool, bisa tertawa terpingkal dibuat Taufan si tukang gesrek.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal temanmu itu, kalian serius mau bikin band?" Fang penasaran.

"Tentu saja, nanti ku kenalkan. Mereka bilang ada satu lagi sih yang mau _join_ , tapi aku sendiri belum pernah ketemu. Katanya dia akan ikut latihan hari ini."

Tak jauh dari pemberhentian bus, langkah mereka mulai memasuki daerah perumahan elit, Valencia _Regency_.

"Membuat studio musik di daerah perumahan sepert ini bukannya justru mengganggu kenyamanan masyarakat ya?" komentar Fang memperhatian daerah sekitar.

"Hmm, studio kan kedap suara. Lagian tempat latihannya di basement kok. Kau pasti akan terkejut melihat tempatnya." Taufan tersenyum simpul.

Tak lama setelah berputar-putar melewati berbagai macam gang, mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah bercat putih-creme. Taufan memencet bel di luar gerbang, menunggu seseorang keluar untuk membukakan gerbang.

"Tunggu! Bukannya kita latiannya di studio, kenapa kita malah ke sini? Memangnya ini rumah siapa?" Fang yang dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Sudah ku duga kau akan terkejut dengan tempatnya. Ini rumah Solar, anak yang pernah kuceritakan padamu saat aku mengisi di acara pernikahan orang tuanya. Kita akan latihan disini, sekaligus markas band kita."

Seseorang security yang tengah berjaga menghampiri mereka untuk membukakan gerbang dan mempersilahkan untuk masuk. Beberapa asisten rumah tangga menyambut mereka, "Tuan Taufan dan temannya sudah ditunggu tuan muda Solar di bawah, nona Ice juga sudah datang. Anda diijinkan untuk langsung ke sana saja."

"Oh begitu, Ice juga sudah datang ya? Kalau sebaiknya kami langsung kesana saja, Fang."

Sementara itu, Fang yang sedari hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh hanya diam sambil mengekor dibelakang Taufan.

"Aku ngga paham situasinya. Memangnya tidak apa ya kita blusukan di rumah orang?" Tuntut Fang meminta penjelasana ketika menyusuri tangga menuju basement.

Taufan mengendikan bahu, "Solar sendiri yang bilang untuk menganggap seperti rumah sendiri."

"Hmm, sepertinya Solar itu orangnya baik ya?"

Taufan sweatdrop, "Ahaha, sebaiknya kau jangan menilai Solar dari ucapanku. Saat kau bertemu nanti jangan tersinggung dengan omongannya yang pedas, tapi sebenarnya dia orang baik kok jika kau mengenalnya."

Fang hanya mengangguk paham, " _Ng_? Btw, ada tempat seperti ini ya di dalam rumah? Keren juga."

"Pertama kali aku datang kesini aku juga sempat ngga percaya. Aku penasaran, sebenarnya seberapa kaya sih Solar, sampai bisa punya studio pribadi." Celetuk Taufan yang sebenarnya bukan hal yang penting. Sampai di depan pintu tempat dimana mereka akan berlatih pun ia masih terus mengoceh tak jelas.

"Nah, kita sampai." Ditunjuknya sebuah pintu bercat hijau. Namun belum sempat ia menarik gagang pintu, ia terdiam terpaku.

 _Egoist – Departure~Anata ni Okoru Ai no Uta (Kepergian~Lagu Cinta yang Kukirimkan Kepadamu) OST Guilty Crown, recommended song. Feel the moment and let your imagination flow to follow the song._

Melodi lirih setengah berbisik lepas dari sela bibir ranum gadis berdress-code one piece putih dibalut hoodie biru. Jemarinya dengan lembut menekan tuts hitam putih, seolah jiwanya ikut menyatu dengan alunan musik.

 _Aku tak akan lagi dicintai ataupun diperlukan olehmu_

 _Dan kini aku akan sendiri, seperti ini_

 _Apa yang kau katakan saat itu?_

 _Kata-kata yang tak dapat menggapaiku melayang-layang diudara_

 _Aku tahu, aku mengulangi hal itu lagi_

 _Berharap sesuatu yang tak akan pernah terkabulkan_

Terkesan berbisik namun kuat, bahkan ketika nada tinggi sekalipun terdengar merdu dan tak pecah. Suaranya mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang mendengar alunan musiknya.

 _Jangan pergi, genggamlah tanganku erat-erat_

 _Katakanlah, "Aku akan tetap pergi, bersamamu"_

 _Tangan yang menggenggam tanganku begitu hangat dan lembut_

Sayang lagu itu habis dinyanyikan hanya dalam satu reff. Menyisakan rasa kecewa bagi para audiens. Tak terkecuali Taufan yang masih terpaku di depan pintu, terpesona akan warna suara gadis itu. Putih bersih menenangkan, juga abu-kelabu menyedihkan.

Detik itu juga iris _cyan_ bertemu _deep sky_ _blue_ untuk pertama kalinya. Taufan tak yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya, hanya saja ada perasaan sendu yang menyelimuti hatinya ketika bertemu pandang dengan gadis itu. Tapi semua itu sirna begitu senyum hangat terpasang di wajah manis nan pucat itu.~

"Ng? Taufan? Kau sudah sampai rupanya." Seru seorang lelaki beriris jingga begitu menyadari keberadaannya. Ia mengenakan tangtop dibalut hoodie tak berlengan dengan corak api senada dengan topinya. Orang-orang memanggilnya Blaze, lelaki yang tak kalah hyperactive jika dibandingkan dengan Taufan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana? Masuklah." Sahut seseorang yang duduk di pojok ruangan. Seorang anak keturunan konglomerat, yang biasa disapa 'Solar' itu hanya mengenakan pakaian casual, hanya kaos putih dengan hiasan spiral gold di lengannya. Iris kuning dengan spektrum gold yang biasanya memakai kacamata trendy itu menanggalkan kaos tangan dan hoodienya jika hanya bersantai di rumah.

Dirinya yang sedikit tersentak karena kagetpun segera menguasai kesadarannya, "Oh okke, udah dari tadi ya latihannya?" ia berbasa-basi sambil meletakan tas dan case gitarnya di sofa.

"Kita bahkan belum mulai. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong itu temanmu yang kau bicarakan jago itu?" Tanya Solar dengan nada agak songong. Yah setidaknya begitu yang Fang dengar, meski Solar juga tak bermaksud.

"Ah iya, dia sahabatku. Namanya Fang, dia jago main gitar. Sepertinya bukan masalah kalau dia ditempatkan sebagai lead guitar, kan Fang?" Taufan meminta pendapat.

Orang bernuansa ungu itu mengangguk, mengamini perkataan Taufan. "Tentu saja. Selama aku pegang gitar, ngga masalah."

Solar hanya berdehem kecil mendengar respon Fang yang menurutnya sedikit sombong, namun kemudian Blaze mengambil alih untuk menjabat tangan Fang.

"Namaku Blaze, dan dia Solar dan ada satu lagi yang sudah lama ingin kuperkenalkan." Blaze mendekati gadis yang masih duduk manis di depan organ.

Gadis itu mengangguk sedikit, "Salam kenal! Namaku Ice, panggil saja aku Ice. Aku belum terlalu pandai dalam bermusik, karena itu mohon bantuannya."

Dengan senang hati Taufan ikut memperkenalkan diri. Awalnya ia salah kira, dia pikir gadis dihadapannya itu pendiam dan introvert. Ternyata dibalik penampilannya yang kalem, menyimpan kepribadian yang menyenangkan dan ramah juga.

"Nah karena personil kita sudah lengkap, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja videonya?" Solar sudah menyiapkan kamera di tangannya.

Sebenarnya semua ini hanya keisengan saja membuat video dokumenter untuk memperkenalkan anggota mereka. Juga sebagai kenangan jika suatu hari nanti mereka sukses, untuk mengingatkan perjalanan karir mereka.

"Tapi kita bahkan belum punya nama untuk band kita." Sahut Blaze menghancurkan semangat Solar yang menggebu.

Seketika ruangan menjadi hening, semuanya memutar otak. Blaze sendiri sudah angkat tangan jika diminta untuk membuat suatu nama untuk band mereka.

"Sebelum memutuskan nama, kita harus memikirkan seperti apa band kita nanti dan genre apa yang akan kita terapkan di lagu kita? Bisa seperti tujuan atau konsepnya." Usul Fang yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Hmm, konsep ya?" Netra gold kekuningan Solar menerawang jauh pada langit-langit, berimajinasi tentang masa depan bersama teman-temannya, bersama bandnya. "Kalau yang aku pikirkan, aku ingin setiap orang yang mendengar lagu kita menjadi lebih menghargai hidup mereka. Dengan lirik lagu yang menceritakan kalau kehidupan itu tak seburuk yang mereka pikirkan. Dengan hentakan drum yang membuat orang-orang semangat, atau dengan dentingan keyboard atau petikan gitar lembut yang menenangkan. Supaya orang-orang bisa bersyukur dan bahagia bahkan hanya dengan hal kecil yang mereka alami."

" _Veitch_ ~" bibir cherry itu berucap lirih. Terdengar samar, namun ruangan itu cukup hening untuk membuat suara lemah Ice ditangkap penghuni disana.

"V- _veitch_?" Taufan mengulang ragu.

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil membenarkan ucapan Taufan, "Aku tak tahu apakah nama ini bagus atau tidak, hanya saja saat Solar mengatakan hal tentang kehidupan, hanya itu yang terbesit di pikiranku." Ujar Ice mengungkapkan gagasannya.

Sambil bertompang dagu, Fang berkomentar, " _Veitch_ sendiri kalau tidak salah dari bahasa jerman kan, yang artinya kehidupan. Menurutku bagus sih, ngga pasaran juga namanya."

"Okkay, jadi fix nama band kita adalah _Veitch_. Hei-hei, barusan aku kepikiran sesuatu, gimana kalau kita menambahkan tanda dengan tangan kita, kayak _v-sign_ atauseperti ini," Solar memperagakannya pose ala 2 jari miliknya dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Sontak tawa pecah melihat tingkah Solar yang begitu narsis dengan gaya sok kecakepannya.

"Hahahha, apa-apan gaya kek gitu? Norak tau ngga?" komentar Blaze yang masih tergelak.

Perempatan imajiner mewarnai pelipis cowok keren itu, "Bodo ah! Terserah kalian. Mending sekarang kita mulai vlognya! Candid aja biar natural." Solar mulai memasang kameranya pada tripod dan mulai merekam.

"Yosh, udah di mulai. Semuanya duduk disana." Titahnya menunjuk satu-satunya sofa di ruangan itu dan langsung menyerbot di tempat disamping Ice.

"Three two one go! Hello guys, kita dari..."

" _ **VEITCH!**_ " Semuanya menirukan gaya Solar, seketika hening kemudian disusul tawa membahana. Sungguh menggelikan rasanya melakukan perkenalan seperti ini.

"Oke, ini rekaman kita yang pertama ya, dan hari ini tanggal 14 Januari kami bisa berkumpul untuk yang pertama dan berhasil membentuk sebuah band bernama Veitch, kalian penasaran siapa saja personilnya? Di mulai dari... Blaze!" Solar sebagai narator.

"Yo! Aku icon bassis masa depan, Blaze. Nice to meet you!" Disusul gerakan kiss bye yang sekali mengundang tawa diantara mereka.

"Next,"

"Hai-hai! Namaku Taufan dan aku memegang bagian gitar. Uhh, sudah lama aku ingin memiliki band dan akhirnya impianku menjadi gitaris tercapai. Semuanya mohon bantuannya!"

"Next,"

"Namaku Fang, calon gitaris terpopuler sedunia. Dan di band ini, aku bermain gitar bersama Taufan, lebih tepatnya sebagai lead guitar. Semuanya mohon dukungannya!"

"Dan sepertinya dia yang akan menjadi ketua." Taufan menambahi.

"Oh, benar juga. Kita butuh ketua, okke Fang kau yang jadi leader di sini." Solar memutuskan secara sepihak.

"He-heee? Kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang menjadi ketua." Fang

"Soalnya aku tak bisa mempercayakan band ini pada manusia seperti Blaze atau Taufan. Aku sendiri sudah angkat tangan jika harus mengurus mereka berdua. Jadi kau saja yang jadi leadernya." Jawab Solar dengan begitu gampang.

Namun bukan tanpa alasan ia berkata seperti itu. Sebenarnya sangat jarang bagi Solar untuk mempercayai seseorang, apalagi yang baru dikenalnya. Namun ia membuat pengecualian bagi cowok keturunan china itu. Kesan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sifat kepemimpinan dan kedewasaan Fang. Ia yakin Fang mampu memimpin band ini.

"Hei, kau bicara seolah kami ini biangnya keributan." Protes Blaze tak terima.

Solar berdecih, "Memang begitu adanya, sadar napa? Oke, berikutnya, perkenalkan namaku! Orang yang akan membuat jantungmu berdetak sesuai irama dram-ku. Dan personil yang terakhir, satu-satunya personal perempuan kita."

"Oh perkenalkan namaku Ice, dan aku memegang bagian keyboard. Semuanya salam kenal."

"Okke itu sudah semua, tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang." Nampak Solar berpikir keras lu, sepertinya penting namun terlewat begitu saja.

"Kita belum punya vokalis." Kalimat datar Fang.

Blaze mengernyit, "Eh, kupikir Taufan sudah mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai vokalis."

Di sisi lain, sosok Taufan hanya cengar-cengir tak berdosa. Sebenarnya ia dilanda kebimbangan. Setelah mendengar Ice bernyanyi tadi, nyalinya ciut. Ia tak mungkin bisa bernyanyi sebagus dan sebaik Ice.

"Sebenarnya aku tak keberatan jika Ice yang menjadi vokalisnya, karena ku pikir band kita akan lebih bagus jika dia yang menjadi vokalisnya." Ungkap Taufan.

"Aku justru berpikir lebih baik kau yang menjadi vokalisnya. Blaze dan Solar juga sudah mengakui kemampuan vokalmu, kenapa kau justru melemparkan kesempatan emas seperti ini?" Tanya Ice heran.

"Bukan begitu, awalnya aku memang sangat ingin jadi vokalis karena kupikir bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar itu akan terlihat sangat keren. Tapi setelah mendengar suaramu tadi, aku berubah pikiran. Ini juga demi band kita, jadi aku..."

Ice menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu kalian yang berhak memilih siapa yang akan jadi vokalisnya. Tapi sebelum kalian memutuskan siapa yang akan jadi vokalisnya, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Semua tahu kalau vokalis itu posisi yang penting, seperti jantung dalam sebuah band. Bukan hanya suara yang bagus, tapi seorang vokalis juga harus konsisten. Sedangkan aku.." Ice menggantungkan kalimatnya, memilah kosa kata yang pantas agar tak ada pihak yang merasa dijatuhkan.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang konsisten dengan jadwal latihan kita, bahkan jika nanti kita diminta untuk mengisi acara. Aku sendiri tak yakin apa aku bisa tampil atau tidak. Tapi keyboardis hanyalah pemanis, kalau tidak ada pun tak akan berpengaruh banyak pada band karena sudah ada bassis dan lead guitar. Jadi, kuharap kalian tak salah memilih vocalis untuk keberlangsungan band ini." Akhir kata Ice menggigit bibir, takut ia salah bicara.

Hening menyapa, masing-masing mencerna baik-baik ucapan Ice. Barang kali ada yang mereka ingin sampaikan, tapi tertahan hingga akhirnya tak mampu tersampaikan. Alih-alih, Fang mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau tidak bisa setiap waktu datang untuk latihan?" Dengan mimik serius ia bertanya. Gelar leader yang disematkan padanya beberapa detik lalu baru saja ia pergunakan.

Ice mengendikan bahunya, "Yah, begitulah."

"Kenapa? Kalau sejak awal saja kau tak bisa konsisten, kenapa malah bergabung?" Mungkin Fang sedikit keterlaluan dengan ucapannya, terdengar mengintimidasi dan tidak toleran. Ia sadari itu, namun ia berusaha mengabaikan pandangan emosi dari Blaze maupun sikap tak enak hati Taufan. Dia sedang menguji.

Nampak Ice dengan menelan ludah paksa, ia bahkan tak berani menatap netra dibalik lensa itu. Daripada disebut takut untuk menjawab, lebih tepat jika ia disebut ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Itu karena Ice juga punya kesibukan tersendiri." Solar angkat bicara, mengambil alih jawaban Ice.

"Kau tau SMA Guenna kan? Sekolah favorit dengan aturan yang ketat dan kegiatan yang padat. Kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan maksudnya. Kau tau betapa sulitnya mencari waktu luang seperti ini agar dia bisa berlatih bersama kita. Dan kau seorang pendatang baru justru bersikap sok seperti mengusirnya, apa itu pantas? Terlebih kau seorang leader."

Fang membuang nafas kasar, "Huh, padahal aku hanya berniat menguji seberapa serius kalian dalam membentuk band. Tapi sepertinya aku justru mengundang perpecahan ya? Maaf kalau begitu. Kembali ke topik awal, kalau vokalisnya tidak bisa datang setiap kali kita latihan, tentu kita akan kesulitan untuk kedepannya. Jadi, Taufan, bagaimana denganmu?"

Ia terdiam, kemudian tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya dengan memamerkan gigi putihnya yang rapi, "Kalau tidak ada yang bersedia menjadi vokalis, mau gimana lagi kan?"

"Yosh! Kau memang temanku Taufan!" Seru Blaze sembari merangkulnya.

"Oke, dengan begini kita bisa mulai latihan!" sahut Solar bersemangat.

Baru ingin ia mengambil gitarnya untuk mulai latihan, ia teringat sesuatu ketika menatap arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul 15.02, "Ah iya, aku hanya bisa latihan sampai jam 5, soalnya jam 6 nanti aku harus kerja part time." Ujar Taufan menyela.

"Kau bekerja?" Ice penasaran.

Pemilik iris deep sky itu mengangguk, "Eung, aku bekerja part time di cafe dekat taman kota."

"Heh!? Boleh aku ikut? Aku selalu penasaran dengan pekerjaan seperti itu." Dengan mata berkilau Ice memohon.

"Tentu saja, semakin ramai semakin baik kan? Managernya juga pernah bilang kalau sudah punya band, kita diijinkan untuk mengisi acara musik disana." Sahut Taufan bersemangat.

"Eh, belum apa-apa kita sudah dapat tawaran manggung, yah walau hanya di cafe kecil." Ujar Blaze.

"Boleh, setelah kita menyelesaikan latihan kita hari ini. Biar pas manggung nanti ngga malu-maluin." Pernyataan Fang dijawab dengan anggukan semangat dari yang lain.

.

.

~Luckyra~

Bagaimana seseorang bisa menghargai kehidupan mereka, tergantung cara mereka menyikapi karunia yang Tuhan berikan. Apa yang kita tunaikan hari ini akan kita panen hari berikunya. Seperti senja, kadang ungu cantik, kadang jingga keren, kadang juga kelabu menyedihkan. Apapun itu langit selalu menerima senja apa adanya.

Tiang yang menjulang dengan bohlam di ujungnya mulai menerangi jalanan kota yang padat. Sesekali lampu berubah dari hijau dan menjadi merah. Para pejalan kaki berlalu lalang di hadapan kuda besi yang mengantarkan hajat orang-orang yang merindukan keluarga di rumah.

Di waktu sebagian orang melepas penat dengan secangkir kopi atau bercengkrama, bertukar kisah luar biasa yang mereka alami. Tak berbeda jauh dengan lelaki beriris _sky_ itu, yang hobby memetik gitar akustis sembari bernostalgia dalam kisah klise.

Lembaran setiap orang pasti berbeda, tak terkecuali dengannya. Halaman barunya tergores tinta dengan cerita yang berbeda.

"Selamat sore semuanya, apakah hari kalian menyenangkan?" Suara baritone yang mengisi atmosfer cafe itu bermuara padanya. Lelaki beriris deep sky yang biasa menjual untaian kata yang memiliki nada di sudut ruangan yang remang-remang ditempa lampu redup.

"Semoga kalian tidak melupakan sweater kalian, karena malam ini akan lebih dingin dari biasanya. Hangatkanlah hati yang beku dengan secangkir coffee hangat dan kasih sayang. Untuk yang sedang berjauhan semoga di dekatkan, dan yang dekat semakin dirapatkan. Dan untuk yang jomblo," Ia terdiam sejenak, menyeleksi pengunjung satu persatu sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Sayang kali ini saya tidak bisa menemani kalian, karena malam ini saya bersama personil _Veitch_ , ada Solar, Blaze, Fang dan juga Ice yang akan membawakan beberapa lagu.."

Sembari Taufan bermonolog menyambut pengunjung yang baru datang, di belakang nampak kesibukan untuk perform perdana mereka. Fang sibuk menyetel gitarnya, Solar menyesuaikan rentang jarinya di atas keyboard dan Blaze duduk di atas _cajon_ sambil sesekali menepuk permukaannya.

Ice yang sedari hanya memperhatikan, mulai beranjak dari kursi bar dan menarik kaos yang Taufan kenakan, kemudian berbisik. Mimik Taufan berubah dari yang awalnya heran menjadi lebih bersemangat, mengundang tanya setiap pasang mata yang memandang.

Mic berpindah tangan pada Ice, membiarkannya menguasai panggung untuk sementara."Selamat malam semua, apakah di sini ada yang sedang merindukan seseorang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba mengambil alih, sementara di belakang Taufan memberi intruksi pada yang lainnya.

Iris _cyan_ itu mengedar pandang sepenjuru cafe. Ia terdiam sejenak dengan senyum manis menghiasi bibir ketika orang-orang meresponnya, seolah ia benar-benar menikmati moment itu. Caranya menarik sebagian rambut ke belakang telinganya ketika hendak memulai kata membuat sebagian enggan berpaling darinya.

"Jika orang yang kalian rindukan itu jauh di sana, semoga bintang yang jatuh malam ini, entah di langit mana ia terlihat, mampu menyampaikan rasa rindu kalian. Bahkan untuk yang jomblo sekalipun, pasti ada yang kalian rindukan bukan? Semoga lagu kali bisa membuat kalian semakin menikmati kerinduan kalian. Selamat menikmati~" ucapnya diakhir disusul tawa kecil yang menggemaskan.

 _Dengarkan Dia-Rindu ~ Ayudia & Dittopercussion*Recommended sambil dengerin lagunya~_

Petikan gitar mengisi kekosongan sesaat, keheningan yang tercipta hanya untuk mereka. Seorang gadis terduduk di atas kursi tinggi diantara dua gitaris –Taufan dan Fang- yang dengan lembut menarik senar, mendekat pada mic.

 _Kopi ini tak terasa seperti biasa_

 _Terasa lama waktu tanpanya_

 _Terbiasa bersama membuat tersiksa_

 _Aku disini bermimpi bertemu bersamamu_

 _Reff : Rindu mengapa datang selalu_

 _Rindu aku tak sanggup_

 _Rindu mengapa datang selalu_

 _Bahkan sekarang ku rindu amarahmu_

 _Pagi ini tak terasa seperti biasa_

 _Lelah dan letih tiada semangat_

 _Terbiasa berdua membuat tersiksa_

 _Aku di sini bermimpi bercerita_

 _Back to Reff_

Alunan akustik nan lembut yang mengkolaborasikan gitar dan cajon, dipermanis oleh permainan keyboard di pertengahan lagu mendukung suara Ice yang jernih menenangkan. Menciptakan atmosfir galau diantara para pengunjung, juga terkagum di satu waktu.

Sayang, waktu selalu menjadi lebih jahat ketika moment menyenangkan, membuatnya berlalu dengan cepat. Malam itu, usai lagu terakhir yang mereka bawakan bersamaan dengan menjelang tutup cafe. Taman kota tempat dimana mereka berada saat ini pun juga sudah lengang.

"Ah, sudah mau tutup, padahal rasanya kita baru menyanyikan beberapa lagu." Keluh Solar, sepertinya dia juga menikmati moment bersama tadi.

Blaze tersenyum remeh, "Sepertinya kau senang sekali, emangnya papamu bakal ngijinin kalau dia tau kau bekerja ditempat seperti ini?" Mengingat sahabatnya itu anak konglomerat. Ia sendiripun tak tahu bagaimana anak panti sepertinya bisa bersahabat dengan orang semacam Solar.

"Hehehe, makanya jangan sampai ketahuan," cengir Solar yang diselimuti rasa was-was, takut ada yang mengenalnya ketika manggung tadi. "Lagi pula Ice juga ikut, seenggaknya-"

"Anoo, maaf, apa benar kau yang bernyanyi di cafe tadi?" Sela seorang lelaki yang muncul bak kilat, tak ada yang tau, bahkan tak ada yang menyadari kedatangannya.

Merasa lelaki itu bicara padanya, Ice mengangguk ragu, "Maaf, siapa ya?"

"Ah, benar itu kau ya? Suaramu tadi benar-benar indah, sejak pertama kali aku mendengar suaramu, aku langsung menyukaimu. Siapa namamu? Kalau kau berkenan, boleh kita bertukar nomor?" ujarnya secara terang-terangan.

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, suasana mendadak gelap dengan petir yang menyambar dibelakang diwarnai deadglare dari combo Solar-Blaze. Bahkan Fang tak tau apa-apa pun bisa merasakan atmosfernya.

"Engg, m-maaf, aku-"

"Namanya Ice,-" sela Solar.

"Kau ada perlu apa dengan pacarku?" sahut Blaze mendekatkan pada Ice.

"Oh, ternyata dia pacarmu? Kalau begitu maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuat kesalahpahaman di sini. Sebaiknya aku pergi, sampai jumpa." Ucap lelaki misterius itu kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Apa-apaan orang itu? Datang tak diundang dan pergi begitu saja." Heran Taufan.

"BLAZE! Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu!?" Sembur Ice lengkap dengan wajah memerah menyangkal kalimat 'sahabat'nya yang selalu mengenakan hoodie tak berlengan itu.

"Hmm? Memangnya kenapa?" Blaze dengan ekspresi polos memandang.

"Kalau Blaze tidak bilang begitu, dia akan terus mengikutimu loh." Imbuh Solar membenarkan perbuatan Blaze.

"Y-ya, tetap saja! Eunggg..." Seperti anjing kecil yang ngambek kena omelan, Ice diam tertunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona karena malu.

Sementara itu dari balik lensa, indigo milik Fang memperhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki itu hingga lepas dari pandangannya, "Hmm, mencurigakan." Desisnya lirih.

Solar menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Katanya sambil mencari kunci mobilnya.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua protektif banget ya sama Ice? Dan Blaze, kau tadi bilang pacarnya Ice.

Si tersangka saling bertukar pandang, kemudian menatap Taufan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Benarkah?"

"Yah, karena kami sudah berteman sejak kecil, rasanya jadi seperti saudara. Ice itu sudah seperti adik bagi kami." Ungkap Blaze sambil menepuk pelan kepala Ice, memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Yah, meski kemudian ditepis oleh Ice, disusul cacian yang menggemaskan.

Pandangan iris _deep sky blue_ itu melunak, melihat kedekatan mereka yang bahkan awalnya tak mengenal satu salam lain dan berbeda latar belakang . Kemudian bertemu hingga bisa sedekat ini. Lebih dari sebuah pertemanan, hampir menyerupai keluarga yang harmonis.

Hatinya sendiri miris jika mengingat keluarga kecilnya. Dimana cinta? Dimana kasih sayang? Jangankan kehangatan, tegur sapa saja tak pernah, padahal tinggal di satu atap. Yang ada hanya konflik.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, kalian mau bareng sekalian?" tawar Solar sebelum menapaki kakinya menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Namun Taufan menolak, "Ah tidak usah, sebaiknya kau segera mengantarkan Ice pulang. Tidak baik juga seorang cewek masih di luar malam-malam begini. Aku bisa pulang bersama Fang."

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil mobil dulu." Solar beranjak menuju parkiran seorang diri.

"Aku juga pulang duluan ya, takut nanti kena omel Mama Zila. Byeee!" Dan ia pun ikut berlalu dan menghilang usai menyebrang jalan.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Saat itu menyisakan Ice bersama para gitaris, Fang dan Taufan yang menemaninya menunggu Solar. Canggung begitu terasa saat itu, mungkin karena mereka baru berkenalan siang tadi.

"Taufan!" Panggil Ice, detik itu bak adegan telenova, angin berhembus dan cahaya bulan nampak semu dari balik awan.

Senyum manis terpatri di paras yang ditimpa sayup cahaya bulan, "Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku menjadi vokalis tadi. Meskipun hanya sebentar, tapi benar-benar menyenangkan. Kalau ada kesempatan lain, aku ingin bernyanyi lagi."

Suaranya.. Putih..

Atmosfernya.. Kelabu

Bulannya.. Pucat

Namun pipinya merona..

"Ah, eum, tentu saja.. Suaramu tadi benar-benar bagus, harusnya kau saja yang jadi vokalis." Kata Taufan memaksakan senyum.

Ice menggeleng, "Tidak, peranku cukup jadi keyboardist. Di panggung yang sesungguhnya, kau yang akan jadi vokalis sekaligus bintangnya."

Dari kejauhan nampak sorot mobil Solar yang mulai mendekat hingga berhenti tepat di samping mereka. "Kalian yakin tidak mau pulang bareng?" tawar Solar.

"Tidak, rumah kami tidak begitu jauh kok."

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu besok, selamat malam."

"Eum, malam."

Sambil melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda berakhirnya pertemuan hari itu, menyisakan dua sejoli yang mulai menapaki rerumputan yang basah karena embun menuju tempat mereka kembali.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Fang to the point, sedari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan saja. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, kini gilirannya untuk membuka suara.

"Eh?"

"Saat Ice berterima kasih tadi, ekspresimu menjadi sendu."

Taufan hanya terdiam. Netranya menatap lurus pada jalanan yang dilaluinya. Ia sendiripun tak tahu mengapa, namun atmosfer ini begitu berat baginya dan menyesakkan ketika melihat senyuman itu. Padahal belum ada 12 jam ia mengenalnya, namun perasaan ini seperti deja vu.

~Luckyra~

Sampai langit pun kini kehilangan cahayanya. Satu titik dalam kegelapan, luna muram terbalut kabut. Atmosfir kota kian membekukan malam. Asap putih mengepul dari sela bibirnya yang kering memucat. Sambil terus kakinya menapaki jalanan lengang, ia mengeratkan jaket birunya.

"Huft, malam ini lebih dingin dari kemarin." Gumamnya seorang diri.

Langit selalu berubah, matahari terbit dan tenggelam, waktu terus berjalan, hari silih berganti. Setidaknya sudah terhitung 3 minggu ia pulang selarut ini. Memang belum lewat tengah malam, namun setiap malam dilewatinya dalam hening.

Ya, begitulah kesehariannya kini. Sekolah, latihan band dan kerja. Terdengar monoton, tapi jauh lebih baik daripada harus tinggal di rumah seharian atau mendengar hujatan dari orang lain.

"Aku pulang." Desisnya lirih, terdengar lesu. Entah kenapa hari ini sangat melelahkan. Ingin rasanya segera merebahkan tubuh yang tanpa ia sadari semakin tak terisi.

Maniknya beralih pada jam di pergelangan tangannya. Ia tidak salah membaca jam kan? Hampir pukul 11 malam, lampu belum dimatikan dan televisi masih memutar sebuah film yang sepertinya masih di jaga seseorang.

Dilihatnya Halilintar yang duduk membelakanginya. Tak biasanya kakaknya itu menonton tv selarut ini. Tapi hal itu tak begitu ia indahkan, ia sudah lelah, sangat lelah.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Halilintar tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

Taufan terkesiap, sedikit terkejut mendengar Halilintar bicara padanya. Langkahnya terhenti di anak tangga pertama, memandang punggung kakaknya yang dulu ia kagumi. Sekian detik ia terpaku tanpa niatan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tanya, darimana kau seharian ini sampai pulang jam segini?" Ulangnya dengan nada yang meninggi.

Pats...

Layar televisi menjadi hitam, kini ia berpaling, siluet Taufan tercermin jelas dalam iris ruby itu.

Ia mulai beranjak, "Berkelahi dengan kakak kelas, sering membolos, nilai tak pernah tuntas, dan sekarang kau sudah berani pulang malam seperti anak yang tak pernah diajari aturan." Ia terdiam sejenak sambil menunjukan secarik kertas. "Aku mendapat undangan dari sekolah, gara-gara semua tingkah bodohmu selama ini."

Taufan melengos, "Ya sudah, kalau ngga mau datang, ya ngga usah datang kan?" Sebisa mungkin ia tidak menatap netra kakaknya. Entah takut atau kecewa, Taufan sendiri tak mengerti dengan yang dirasakannya.

Ia salah berharap, ia pikir Halilintar akan mengkhawatirkannya. Selama ini Halilintar tak pernah menegur apapun yang dilakukannya. Seolah bersikap bodoh akan kehidupannya. Bukankah harusnya ia senang karena kali ini kakaknya sedikit memperhatikannya?

Jawabannya, TIDAK! Itu bukan perhatian, melainkan bentuk penghakiman terhadapanya. Dia tau dia bodoh, dibandingkan dengan adiknya yang selalu menempati peringkat 1, atau kakaknya yang bisa diandalkan di segala bidang, dia bukanlah apa-apa. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa dibodohi, apalagi mengenai perasaan.

"Kalau kau sudah tak bisa diatur, kau boleh angkat kaki dari rumah ini." Sahut Halilintar mengancam.

Taufan tersenyum sakars, nekat menatap iris ruby yang berkilat menahan emosi yang membuncah, "Haha, diatur? Kapan kak Hali mengaturku? Kakak selalu mengabaikanku seolah aku tak pernah ada! Dan sekarang kak Hali menuduhku tak bisa diatur? Haha, menggelikan."

"Kau sudah besar, harusnya kau tau apa yang harusnya kau lakukan dan bagaimana kau bersikap! Berhenti bersikap seperti bocah, apa kau tak merasa kalau kau itu hanya beban!?" Emosi Halilintar pecah, sudah lama ia memendam semua ini.

Akhirnya tersampaikan, diantara lega dan perasaan lain yang membuatnya sesak dan juga, sedikit sakit. Entahlah, saat ini amarah lebih menguasainya ketimbang logikanya.

Taufan menggertakan giginya, "Beban? Begitukah kakak menganggapku selama ini? Kakak ingin tahu apa yang aku lakukan sampai pulang selarut ini? Aku bekerja untuk membantumu! Karena aku tau hidup tanpa orang tua itu tak mudah! Aku juga mencoba belajar menjadi lebih dewasa. Jadi bisakan kak Hali mempedulikanku?"

Haruskah ia mengemis seperti ini agar kakaknya bersimpati padanya? Meskipun sedikit saja, itu sudah cukup. Ia tak meminta lebih. Terlalu tinggikah harapannya itu?

"Diam! Berhenti memanggilku kakak! Aku tak pernah punya adik sial sepertimu! Kau pikir hal yang terjadi saat ini gara-gara siapa? Hah!? Kalau saja kau tidak terlahir dalam keluarga ini, orang tuaku tak akan pergi secepat ini. Aku dan Gempa harusnya hidup bahagia bersama ayah ibu, tidak menderita seperti ini bersamu!"

Deg!

Nafasnya tercekat seketika bersama jantungnya yang berhenti sesaat. Ucapan Halilintar seperti meriam yang menghancurkan pertahanan Taufan yang sudah lama ia bangun dari kepingan-kepingan manis di masa lalu. Hal yang mampu membuatnya bertahan hingga detik ini. Namun akhirnya runtuh juga.

Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tak sanggup berucap. Ia terdiam dalam kekacauan batin. Kepalanya berdenyut serasa ingin pecah. Matanya memanas. Sudah tak ada harapan lagi, tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk menghirup udara lebih dari ini.

"Okke, kalau itu yang kak Hali inginkan. Aku akan pergi. Anggap saja aku tak pernah hadir dalam keluarga ini sesuai harapan kak Hali. Tapi sebelum itu, beri aku waktu sebelum aku benar-benar menghapus namaku dari keluarga ini."

Entah bagaimana bisa Taufan menyembunyikan suara paraunya. Ia benar-benar hancur. Langkahnya seperti orang lunglai mulai meniti tangga, meninggalkan Halilintar yang terpaku di bawah sana yang hanya menatap punggung adiknya yang menghilang di persimpangan lantai 2.

Sisa tenaga Taufan gunakan untuk kembali pada zona nyamannya. Tubuh ringkih itu merosot dibalik pintu sambil memeluk lutut. Ia mulai terisak, segala emosi dan ego luntur bersama air matanya.

Ia putus asa.

Haruskah ia menyerah pada keadaan? Atau pergi untuk menemukan kebahagiaannya yang baru dengan hati yang terlanjur hancur?

~LucKyra~

TBC...

Hampir 5ribu kata, tanpa ku baca ulang.. Maafkan daku kalau ada bagian yang buruk atau bahkan ngga puas.. Untuk mengisi kekosongan di catatan author kali ini, dibuka sesi QnA yang akan dijawab di chapter depan. Silahkan tanyakan seputar fic ini dan author akan sangat berterima kasih jika menyempatkan untuk mereviewnya. Karena menuru Kyra ini chapter terabsurd yang pernah ditulis..

Oh ya, satu lagi.. Apa harapan kedepan kalian untuk fic ini? Tulis di kolom review ya

Sekian dan see you next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

**Highest Life**

 **Animonsta Studio**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Happy Reading & RnR please!**

Embun tipis mengaburkan pandang, ditembus surya yang menyelusup diantara dedaunan yang kemudian menjatuhkan bayang-bayang di kaca jendela. Drama pagi diperankan oleh burung yang berkicau, dengkungan katak di atas teratai dan getaran dari ponsel yang ditinggal pemiliknya.

" _Bukan maksudku untuk menjadi beban, apalagi menyusahkan. Semua tingkahku hanyalah pelarian atas sikap acuh kalian kepadaku, karena aku - sudah tak memiliki apa-apa di dunia ini." ~ Biru, 15 Januari_

 **Chapter 6**

"Tch, apa yang dilakukan anak itu!?"

Umpatan kekesalan mengalir dari _cerebrum_ cowok beriris kuning berpadu gold, sesekali ia memperhatikan layar ponselnya yang menunjukan jendela obrolan dengan seseorang namun tak kunjung dibaca. Panggilan untuk kesekian kalinya justru membuatnya terserang darah tinggi.

"Sabarlah Solar, mungkin saja dia hanya pergi sebentar atau mungkin sedang kerja." Sahut Blaze yang sudah muak mendengar ocehan sang drummer.

"Aku juga sudah menghubungi cafe semalam, tapi mereka bilang Taufan juga tidak datang hari ini." Tambah satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu. Ekspresinya tak bisa menutupi kekhawatirannya, tak berbeda jauh dari tiga orang lainnya.

Sementara lelaki berambut pacak indigo hanya memperhatikan dari pojok ruangan, sambil harap-harap cemas. Pasalnya orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakan menghilang tanpa kabar bak di telan bumi.

"Hei Fang, kau kan sahabatnya. Apa kau benar-benar tak tahu kemana dia pergi?" tanya Solar ambisius.

Sorot mata di balik kacamata itu nampak kosong, entah sedang melamun atau berpikir, "Setelah pulang dari cafe semalam, kami sudah tidak bertukar kabar lagi."

"Jangan-jangan dia diculik." Sahut Blaze menduga-duga.

Fang tersenyum tipis, "Menculik orang seperti dia tidak ada untungnya, karena kalau itu sampai terjadi. Berarti penculiknya yang bodoh."

"Kenapa?"

Fang memalingkan wajahnya, gitar yang tergantung di dinding seolah menjadi objek yang menarik untuk di pandang, "Karena dia sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain harga dirinya,"

Semua tertegun, meskipun ia tak menceritakan kisah hidup sahabatnya secara detail. Sudah tersurat betapa berat hidup Taufan, dibalik kepribadian yang selalu diwarnai tawa dan kekonyolannya. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak ia ceritakan, penyakit yang menambah penderitaan sahabatnya itu.

Semua kecemasan ini berawal ketika Fang mengunjungi rumah Taufan untuk mengajaknya latihan bersama seperti biasa. Biasanya kalau Halilintar atau Gempa yang membukakan pintu, mereka akan langsung meminta Fang untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan bicara sendiri mengingat masih terjadi perang dingin dalam keluarga itu.

Namun pagi itu berbeda,

"Dia pergi," kata Gempa tanpa basa-basi.

"Eh?"

"Semalam Kak Halilintar bertengkar hebat dengannya. Dan pagi ini aku tidak melihatnya, mungkin dia minggat." Gempa mencoba menjelaskan situasinya.

"Apa kau tau kemana dia pergi?"

Ia mengendikan bahu bersikap masa bodo, "Mana ku tahu, itu bukan urusanku. Kalaupun dia tidak kembali juga bukan masalah."

Sebenarnya ucapan Gempa melukai perasaannya secara tidak langsung sekaligus mengundang emosi. "Jaga bicaramu Gempa, bagaimanapun juga Taufan itu kakakmu!" ujar Fang tak habis pikir.

"Aku tak pernah punya kakak seperti dirinya. Kak Hali saja tak pernah menganggapnya, apalagi aku? Meskipun kak Fang tahu masa lalu keluargaku, bukan berarti juga kak Fang tau segalanya. Sudah, intinya dia tidak ada di rumah ini!" putus Gempa dibarengi dengan tertutup pintu rumahnya.

Fang mencoba memahami situasinya, tapi berapa kali dipikirpun ia tetap tak bisa memahaminya. Jika keluarga adalah tempat untuk kembali, lalu bagaimana dengan Taufan dimana tempat untuknya kembali adalah sumber penderitaannya?

~Luckyra~

Tempat yang mana lebih dekat dengan matahari, harusnya suhu kian meningkat tak kala bola pijar itu semakin naik di atas ubun-ubun. Namun siang itu kabut turun, hawa dingin menyeruak meski tubuh dibalut mantel tebal dan sarung tangan.

Pemuda itu menghapus keringat dingin di keningnya untuk kesekian kalinya, sambil sesekali melirik arlojinya. Sudah hampir 4 jam ia berjalan melewati tanah tak bertuan dan bebatuan terjal. Dan di sanalah dia, negeri di atas awan. Negeri yang mempersembahkan pemandangan eksotis bagi siapa saja yang gigih menapakan kakinya di lereng gunung.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Duduk diatas pohon yang telah tumbang sambil menegak air mineral yang hanya tersisa setengahnya. Netranya mengedar mengamati sekitar, tak dijumpainya pendaki lain yang mengambil jalur yang dipilihnya. Yah memang jarang ada yang berminat mengambil jalur dengan jarak tempuh yang jauh dan akses yang sulit.

Semua itu diambilnya untuk menikmati kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Karena hanya dengan itu ia merasa jadi dirinya sendiri. Tak perlu bersandiwara atau membuat kebohongan, karena alam akan menjadi pendengar yang baik dan tidak akan membalasnya dengan rasa sakit. Pegunungan adalah obat pelipularanya selain musik.

Di sela istirahatnya, iris _deep sky_ itu berhasil menangkap sesosok perempuan di antara pepohonan, ia bahkan harus menajamkan penglihatannya untuk memastikan dia benar-benar manusia. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh itu limbung. Reflek ia langsung berlari menghampirinya, setelah memastikan ia bukanlah makhluk astral atau sejenisnya.

Perempuan itu nampak masih muda, mungkin seumuran dengannya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya setengah basah, tubuhnya dingin, bibirnya pucat dan nafasnya begitu pendek. Satu hal yan terbesit di kepala Taufan. Perempuan itu terserang hipotermia.

Dengan cepat ia melepas jaket dan mengeluarkan selimut dari tasnya untuk membalut tubuh lemah itu. Taufan mengumpat kecil bahwa usahanya belum cukup, ia harus mencari bantuan.

Di antara beruntung atau kebetulan, serombongan pendaki tampak dari kejauhan juga mengambil jalur yang sama. Taufan berseru memanggil, mencoba menarik perhatian mereka. Melihat kode yang diberikan Taufan, mereka bergegas menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya salah seorang pemuda dari rombongan itu.

"Aku menemukan gadis ini pingsan, sepertinya dia mengalami hipotermia." Ungkap Taufan mencoba menjelaskan situasinya.

Pemuda yang bertanya tadi memeriksa keadaan gadis itu, "Kau benar! Tubuhnya semakin dingin. Kita harus segera membawanya ke pos pendakian untuk mendapatkan perawatan. Butuh sekitar 20 menit untuk sampai ke pos lima."

"Aku akan menggendongnya." Taufan mengambil keputusan cepat.

Sebenarnya pemuda pemuda beriris emerald itu tengah berpikir untuk berjalan lebih dahulu dan memanggil petugas yang sedang berjaga untuk membawa gadis itu, tapi terlalu lama. Bahkan mungkin ketika kembali, ia sudah tak bisa di selamatkan.

"Kau yakin?" Ia mempertanyakan tekad Taufan.

"Kalau ngga segera membawanya, dia bisa meninggal kedinginan. Yakin atau ngga, aku akan menyelamatkannya." Seru Taufan mantap.

"Kau benar. Aku akan membawakan tasmu."

" _Thanks_."

Dan dimulailah perjalanan yang terasa lebih berat bagi Taufan. Meski sulit dan melelahkan, ia terus melangkah diantara bebatuan dan lereng. Ia terus bertaruh dengan dewa kematian agar ia bisa menyelamatkan orang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. Hingga perjalanannya terbayar sudah ketika ia mencapai pos penjagaan terdekat. Gadis itu langsung mendapat perawatan.

~Luckyra~

Di bangunan kecil yang sengaja dibangun di tanah tak bertuan, ia meringkuk di pojokan sambil memeluk lutut. Wajahnya terbenam diantara lengannya, menyembunyikan ekspresi. Mungkin ia tengah beristirahat atau mungkin merenung.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kain tebal melayang ke arahnya, mengejutkan pemuda yang nyaris terlelap itu.

"Jangan sampai kau juga terkena hipotermia." Ujar lelaki yang membantunya tadi sembari menyodorkan segelas coklat panas.

Taufan tersenyum simpul, "Terima kasih."

Meski kini mereka duduk bersebelahan, namun tak ada yang bersuara. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hanya suara pepohonan yang dimainkan oleh sang angin yang membuat suasana tak mati.

Sambil meniup uap panas dari permukaan coklat itu, Taufan akhirnya membuka obrolan, "Bagaima keadaan gadis itu?"

"Masih belum sadar, tapi suhu tubuhnya mulai menghangat." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Begitu? Syukurlah."

Terasa canggung, mungkin karena mereka baru saja bertemu. Biasanya hal seperti ini tak berlaku bagi cowok biru bertitle _hyperactive_ itu. Tapi kali itu ia benar-benar tak mood untuk bertukar pengalaman, menceritakan kehidupannya atau membicarakan hal lainnya.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya pemuda itu mengubah topik pembicaraan, tak membiarkan keheningan ditelannya mentah-mentah lebih lama lagi.

Taufan mengangguk singkat, "Eung, aku sudah terbiasa naik gunung sendiri."

"Heee? Benarkah? Kau tidak takut tersesat? Sudah berapa banyak gunung yang kau daki?" Balas pemuda itu dengan serentetan pertanyaan yang membuatnya nampak _excited_ dengan pengalaman Taufan.

"Tidak banyak, dan entah bagaimana caranya aku selalu bisa menemukan jalan pulang meski tersesat. Mungkin itu yang disebut keberuntungan."

Pandangan pemuda itu merendah, "Kau ini hebat ya? Meskipun sendiri, kau tetap menolong orang lain meskipun itu merepotkan. Aku benar-benar kagum tadi saat kau memutuskan untuk menggedong gadis itu. Padahal jaraknya cukup jauh dari pos, terlebih dengan track seperti itu pasti sangat berat. Tapi kau berhasil membawa gadis itu."

"Aku-" Taufan menggantungkan kalimatnya, memandang pantulan dirinya dalam gelas di genggamannya. "Kalau aku meninggalkan gadis itu di sana dengan keadaan seperti itu, rasanya seperti sama saja aku yang membunuhnya."

Mereka memandang pemandangan yang sama, dimana awan yang selama ini mereka lihat seperti gumpalan kapas terbang, tak lebih dari sekedar embun. Matahari yang bersinar terik justru membuat atmosfer terasa lembab.

"Mau bergabung dengan kelompokku?" tawar pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

Iris _dark sky_ itu memandang dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja, daripada sendiri kan lebih seru kalo bareng-bareng. Capeknya jadi ngga bakal kerasa."

Nampak Taufan menimbang tawarannya, sepertinya bukan hal buruk juga bergabung dengannya. Toh juga bisa menambah temankan? Pada akhirnya ia menerima tawaran orang itu.

Kemudian pemuda itu bangkit, bersiap untuk perjalanan mereka selanjutnya, "Kita akan segera berangkat setelah gadis itu sadar. Oh ya, namaku Sai."

"Namaku Taufan."

"Senang mengenalmu, Taufan." Pemuda itu tersenyum cerah, menunjukan kepribadian yang supel dan ramah. Taufan yang melihat itu, ikut menunjukan senyuman khas dirinya.

"Sai! Dia sudah sadar!" Seru seorang gadis bermata hazel memanggil dari ambang pintu. Dia salah satu teman Sai yang ikut mendaki dan satu-satunya cewek di kelompok itu.

Begitu mendengar hal seperti itu, mereka bergegas menghampirinya untuk melihat kondisi gadis itu.

"Dia hanya hipotermia ringan. Hanya butuh istirahat sampai tubuhnya mampu menghangatkan dirinya sendiri, dia akan sehat kembali." Ujar petugas yang tengah berjaga usai memeriksa keadaannya.

Taufan bersimpuh di samping matras dimana gadis itu terbaring, memasang ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Siapa?" Suara gadis itu terdengar lemah ketika menangkap sosok Taufan di sebelahnya.

"Dia orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu." Sai mendekati gadis itu, ikut menemani bersama Taufan.

Ia mencoba mendudukan diri, dan kembali memandang Taufan yang masih enggan bersuara. "Menyelamatkanku? Tapi aku-" nafas gadis itu tercekat seolah teringat sesuatu. Ia menatap kedua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan hangat.

Anak sungai mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk mata _chartreuse_ , ia menangkupkan tangannya, meredam isakan lirih yang lolos dari bibir gadis itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba menangis begitu ia sadar. Yang jelas hal itu membuat Taufan panik bukan kepalang karena dia tak bisa melihat seseorang menangis di depan matanya.

"H-hei, kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" Taufan panik ketika gadis itu memandangnya.

"Taufan, biarkan dia menenangkan diri dulu." Nampak Sai menahan sikap Taufan yang mungkin akan memperkeruh kondisi gadis itu.

"Sepertinya dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Kalian bisa tolong tunggu di luar?" pinta petugas di sana.

Taufan yang sebenarnya ragu meninggalkannya akhirnya bangkit untuk memberi waktu padanya agar lebih tenang. Namun sebuah tangan menahannya untuk tidak menjauh, "Maaf, aku sudah tenang sekarang."

Taufan menghela nafas lega dan kembali duduk bersila disampingnya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanyanya lembut.

Gadis itu menggeleng, sepertinya Taufan bisa memahami perasaannya. Pasti menakutkan bagi seorang perempuan tersesat di hutan seorang diri. Ia memakluminya.

"Siapa namamu? Apa kau teringat sesuatu sebelum kau pingsan tadi?" Tanya petugas yang memeriksanya tadi.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, "Shielda,- namaku Shielda. Yang terakhir kali aku ingat-" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, mencoba mengulik ingatannya.

"Aku terpisah dari teman-temanku, dan aku tersesat. Aku tak tahu jalan karena ini pengalaman pertamaku mendaki. Tapi-"

"Tapi?" Sai mengharapkan kelanjutannya.

Shielda menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa, hanya itu yang terakhir kali aku ingat."

Sai memperhatikan dengan pandangan menyelidik, ia yakin masih ada yang Shielda sembunyikan. Terlihat dari kegelisahannya, tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing karena ada gunung yang harus ia daki.

"Yah, karena kau sudah sadar, kami bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kami agar bisa sampai sebelum matahari terbenam." Sai mulai beranjak untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapannya.

"Tunggu! Bawa aku bersama kalian!" Pinta Shielda setengah memohon.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, istirahatlah di sini dulu. Kalau kau sudah tidak sanggup kami bisa mengantarkanmu kembali ke pos pemberangkatan." Cegah salah seorang petugas di ruangan itu.

"Yang dikatakannya benar. Sebaiknya kau tetap tinggal disini sampai kondisimu benar-benar pulih." Ujar Taufan mencemaskan keadaan gadis yang diselamatkannya itu.

Namun Shielda menolak, "Ngga! Ada kemungkinan teman-temanku sudah sampai. Kalau aku bisa sampai puncak, aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka."

Iris emerald Sai menatap serius, "Kira-kira butuh waktu 4 jam untuk mencapai puncak, kalau kita berjalan lebih cepat dengan frekuensi istirahat tak begitu sering, kita sampai sebelum gelap. Apa kau masih sanggup?"

Tatapan itu dibalas anggukan mantap yang dibarengi dengan mata berapi-api seolah mindsetnya sudah tertulis 'aku pasti bisa!'.

"Oke, tapi kalau kau sudah mencapai batas, jangan memaksakan diri. Supaya kami tidak repot juga mengurusmu. Setelah ini bersiaplah, kami akan menunggumu di luar." Ujar Sai dengan sedikit kalimat tajam di dalamnya.

Sembari menunggu Shielda, Taufan menghampiri Sai yang tengah menata ulang bawaannya di luar ruangan.

"Sai, kau serius mengajaknya bersama kita? Dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

Sai mengernyit, "Kau mencemaskannya?"

"Tentu saja! Apa yang membuatmu mengijinkannya?" Nada Taufan meninggi.

"Yah, sama seperti yang ku katakan tadi. Kalau dia sudah tidak sanggup, kita akan meninggalkannya di pos berikutnya. Aku tak mau dia menghambat perjalanan kita. Kita baru mengenalnya, tapi kita tidak bisa bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirinya. Lagipula ini keinginannya, ini keputusan yang terbaik daripada membiarkannya mendaki seorang diri. Kau tau kan, tidak ada yang mau pulang dengan tangan kosong. Ini pengalaman pertamanya, setidaknya aku tau dia bertekad untuk mencapai puncak." Kata Sai panjang lebar menjelaskan alasannya.

Untuk sesaat Taufan terdiam, mencerna ucapan Sai. Benar juga, mereka sudah sampai sejauh ini, hanya tinggal sedikit perjuangan mereka untuk mencapai puncak. Sungguh sia-sia perjalanan mereka akhirnya pulang tanpa menghirup udara dingin di puncak, menancapkan bendera atau yang paling mengagumkan, melihat matahari terbit yang malu-malu terbangun diantara awan. Hanya akan menjadi sebuah kisah perjalanan kosong tanpa makna.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana jaketmu?" tanya Sai menyadarkan Taufan dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Eh-oh, aku meminjamkannya pada Shielda karena jaketnya tadi sedikit basah." Balasnya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

Sai berdecak tak habis pikir dengan lelaki biru yang baru dikenalnya itu. "Harusnya kau cemaskan dirimu sendiri sebelum mencemaskan orang lain. Kau bisa cepat mati kalau begitu caramu hidup."

Diperhatikannya Taufan yang hanya mengenakan kaos lengan panjang, apa dia tidak kedinginan? "Kupinjamkan mantel ku, sebenarnya itu buat berjaga kalau jaketku basah. Tapi kau pasti lebih membutuhkannya." Katanya sambil melempar mantel dari tasnya.

"Kau memang orang baik Sai." Celoteh Taufan dibarengi seulas senyum.

"Sai kita harus segera berangkat!" Seru salah seorang teman Sai yang telah menanti.

"Yah, tunggu se-"

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!" Shielda telah bersiap dengan tas besar di punggungnya. Kupluk hijau yang senada dengan irisnya menutupi sebagian rambut panjangnya yang terurai bebas. Sarung tangan yang membalut tangannya juga membuatnya lebih siap menghadapi hawa dingin pegunungan.

Serangan listrik statis menyengat otak dan jantung Taufan, girang dan memilukan di satu waktu. Terasa deja vu ketika ia mendengar suara ini. Suara yang begitu familar baginya. Namun sosok Shielda lah yang didapatinya ketika menoleh. Bukan orang yang selalu mengasihinya atau yang selalu membelai kepalanya lembut. Mungkin halusinasi dari kerinduannya pada sosok itu hampir menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

"Ah kebetulan, baru saja aku mau memanggilmu." Sahut Sai begitu Shielda mendekat.

"Maaf, kita bisa pergi sekarang, eto-" Shielda belum mengenal siapa lelaki beriris emerald itu.

Sai langsung peka begitu melihat gesture Shielda, "Ah aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Kau bisa memanggilku Sai, dia Taufan, orang yang menemukanmu pingsan tadi. Dan teman satu timku, ada Azra, Aiden, Nathan dan Hana. Tenang saja, mereka semua ngga menggigit kok, jadi ngga usah ragu kalo minta tolong."

"Hei, apa maksudmu menggigit?" Sahut Aiden, lelaki dengan sorot mata yang mencolok dan seringaian tawa senyumnya yang terlihat agresif.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan bilang saja." Kata lelaki berambut panjang yang diikat ponytail. Kata-kata yang terdengar ramah, namun tatapannya yang tajam justru tidak sesuai dengan citra yang ditunjukannya.

Sementara Azra, lelaki dengan tatapannya sayu namun terlihat lembut dan Hana hanya tersenyum simpul pada Shielda.

"Dan aku Taufan, karena kau baru bergabung juga. Jadi salam kenal buat semuanya." Kali itu pandangannya teduh seolah ia menyukuri pertemuan mereka.

Hari itu mungkin akan terhitung menjadi salah satu hari yang Taufan syukuri dalam kalender kehidupannya. Bertemu orang baru diantara jutaan orang, di sebuah tempat diantara ribuan tempat di dunia, dalam sehari diantara ratusan hari dalam satu tahun. Pertemuan itu pasti juga bukanlah kebetulan kan?

~LucKyra~

Lembayung senja mengakhiri perjalanan mereka hari itu. Jingga menyingsing, gelap hadir bersama bulan di hamparan kebun bintang bercahaya. Waktu begitu cepat bergulir, kini penat menggerogoti urat saraf. Kantuk langsung menyerang begitu langit berubah.

Dingin menggoyangkan ilalang dan menggigilkan tubuh, namun tak memadamkan api yang tengah dijaga seorang pemuda yang mencoba mencari kehangatan lain.

Yah, dia Taufan. Putra kedua dari sebuah keluarga bermarga Boboiboy. Fisik yang bisa dikatakan sempurna, dengan wajah yang cukup untuk membuat sebagian kaum hawa jatuh hati tak bisa menjamin terpenuhinya kebutuhan batiniah.

Dia bukti nyata, jika orang lain tau virus yang bersemayam di tubuhnya, jangankan perempuan, semua orang pun akan jijik kepadanya. Pikiran itu selalu menghantuinya. Pandangannya kosong menatap gejolak api yang perlahan memakan ranting kayu.

Seperti tubuhnya yang kehilangan daya...

Seperti jiwanya yang rapuh termakan emosi...

Seperti dirinya, yang akan menjadi abu di masa depan...

Pikirannya terus berkabut, sebelum gadis _chartreus_ menyapanya hangat, menarik paksa dirinya dari imajinasinya. Sayang mereka mencapai puncak ketika hari nyaris gelap. Sai menyarankan Shielda untuk ikut berkemah malam itu dan mencari temannya ketika sudah terang.

"Kau ngga tidur?" Gadis itu ikut menjaga benda beradiasi hangat yang terus berkobar.

"Belum ngantuk sih, kau sendiri?" Taufan menoleh, memperhatikan paras gadis itu dari samping.

Shielda menggeleng, "Sama sepertimu, Hana malah udah tidur duluan."

Asap putih mengepul setiap kali nafas terbuang, karbondioksida menguap bersama udara yang membeku. Tak satupun membuka suara, mungkin sesekali terlintas dibenak mereka untuk membunuh keheningan.

Namun tak kunjung sirna...

Sebelum...

"Kau-kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Shielda meski diselimuti keraguan.

Taufan bergeming, "Memangnya harus ada alasan ya untuk kemanusiaan?"

Gadis dari pemilik iris hijau itu hanya mampu mengulum senyum tipis, setuju dengan jawaban klise Taufan.

Namun kemudian Taufan beralasan lain, "Sebenarnya aku-sudah tak mau kehilangan lagi, bahkan untuk orang yang belum ku kenal sepertimu." Suaranya terdengar parau meski terdengar lirih namun dalam, seolah menyuratkan kesedihan yang mendalam kata itu.

"Kau-pasti pernah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi ya?" Shielda menebak.

Ujung bibir Taufan terangkat, ia hanya mampu tersenyum pahit setiap kali teringat, "Bukan hanya seseorang, bahkan dua orang yang kusayangi hilang dalam sekejap mata. Kau tau? Kau mengingatkanku dengan seseorang aku rindukan. Suaramu sangat mirip dengannya, mengobrol seperti ini rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu."

"Siapa?"

"Ibuku, sayangnya ia sudah meninggal. Ah-aku jadi sangat merindukannya." Taufan membuang nafas berat sambil bernostalgia.

Shielda terdiam, terlintas dipikirannya sebuah pertanyaan yang seharusnya ia jawab sendiri, "Kalau semisal kita pergi duluan dari orang-orang disekitar kita, apa orang terdekat kita juga akan merindukan kita?"

Pandangan Taufan menengadah, menerawang jauh pada kegelapan tanpa akhir di atas sana. Senyuman yang ditunjukannyapun nampak begitu penuh kebohongan. Shielda yakin jika saja Taufan menunduk, air mata akan jatuh.

"Tergantung, kalau orang sepertimu, pasti banyak terdekat yang akan merindukanmu. Tapi kalau aku yang sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi di dunia ini. Kalaupun aku mati sekarangpun, ngga akan ada yang merasa kehilangan. Jangankan merindukan, aku bahkan tak yakin ada seseorang yang mau membuang air matanya untukku."

"Pasti ada!"

"Eh!?"

Kilat manik _chartreus_ Shielda tersulut emosi. Apa lelaki disampingnya itu benar-benar putus asa? Rasanya menyebalkan mendengar hal seperti itu dari seseorang yang masih hidup.

"Pasti ada! Kau itu orang baik, entah di belahan dunia mana, pasti ada seseorang yang menangisi kepergianmu. Kalau orang seperti itu tidak ada, biarkan aku yang akan menangis untukmu." Shielda membuktikan bahwa ucapan Taufan adalah omong kosong.

Sesaat Taufan terpana, sungguh ia berharap itu bukanlah ucapan yang hanya manis di dengar, bahwa ia tak benar-benar sendiri di dunia.

Tangan itu terangkat, membelai lembut pucuk kepala gadis itu, "Eum, terima kasih."

Shielda merona, namun usai sekian detik berlalu, ketika ia mencuri pandang, senang bercampur sedih menyelimutinya.

Andai saja lelaki yang baru dikenalnya itu tahu, dihadapannya saat ini hanyalah kehampaan.

Andai saja mereka bertemu lebih awal

Andai saja...

Andai saja hanyalah ungkapan kosong tanpa arti jika takdir yang mendahului. Hanya keegoisan manusia yang hanya bisa menyalahkan kehidupan yang mereka anggap tidak adil.

Shielda terdiam, tubuhnya meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri, "Seharusnya kau tidak bicara seperti itu. Padahal hidup ini terlalu berharga untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja. Ngga peduli seberat apapun cobaannya, pasti ada hal indah yang menanti setelahnya." Ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Aku juga ingin terus mempercayai hal itu, tapi semakin aku mempercayainya ternyata semakin berat hal yang aku rasakan. Kau mau mendengar hidupku?"

Shielda mengangguk tak pasti.

Taufan membuang nafas panjang, "Kedua orang tuaku meninggal 6 tahun lalu dan saudaraku membenciku. Tinggal di rumah terasa seperti tinggal di kuburan, ngga pernah dianggap meskipun ada. Mereka mengabaikanku, terkadang juga menatapku dingin, seolah keberadaanku merupakan sesuatu yang tak pantas. Perasaan itu menjadi semakin berat dari hari ke hari. Mungkin sebaiknya aku memang tidak pernah dilahirkan ke dunia. Begitu yang aku pikirkan. Tapi di satu sisi, aku yakin pasti ada alasan mengapa seseorang terlahir di dunia selain kematian. Setidaknya aku ingin mempercayai hal itu."

Shielda hanya mampu terdiam menatap intens sepasang manik _dark sky_ Taufan yang diselimuti sendu, "Kalau kau tidak bisa hidup untuk orang lain, hiduplah untuk dirimu sendiri. Apapun itu, teruslah hidup. Terkadang saja orang yang sudah mati ingin hidup kembali, tapi mereka tidak bisa. Sedangkan orang yang masih hidup dan masih bisa memperbaiki kehidupan mereka, justru ingin membuang kesempatan itu. Sedikit apapun waktu yang kau miliki di dunia ini, tetaplah jalani hidup semaksimal mungkin agar kau tidak menyesal ketika mati nanti."

Tubuh Taufan gemetar, tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri menahan tawa yang sukses membuatnya menerima imbalan berupa tamparan manja dari gadis di sampingnya.

"Apa yang lucu?" Omel Shielda bersungut. Padahal ia ingin memberi semangat hidup, tapi sejujurnya sedikit rasa senang menyelinap ketika melihat senyum yang mengembang di bibir Taufan.

"Tidak, hanya saja baru pertama ini aku diceramahi panjang lebar sama seorang cewek. Ibuku itu orang yang lembut, ia pun tak pernah memarahiku meskipun aku ini bandel. Justru kakakku yang sering ngomel sampe berbusa, dan biasanya adikku juga sering ikut menceramahi." Taufan tertawa kecil teringat masa lalunya.

"Yah, meskipun sikap mereka dingin seperti itu, aku juga ngga benci mereka sih karena mereka saudaraku dan aku akan menanggung kebencian mereka, sampai tak ada lagi kebencian yang bisa mereka berikan padaku. Meski berat, tapi aku tak akan melarikan diri. Aku belum mau mati sebelum mereka berhenti membenciku dan selama itu juga aku akan bersenang-senang sebisaku. Ah, kalau aku mati nanti, aku berharap aku dikelilingi orang yang aku sayangi."

Shielda tersenyum simpul, ikut menyemangati kehidupan Taufan, "Yah, kau pasti mendapatkannya."

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa kau terpisah dengan kelompokmu?" Taufan mengubah alur pembicaraan.

"Ah itu," keraguan menjawab nampak ketika Shiela menyentuh tengkuk lehernya, "Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tidak begitu ingat. Yang ku ingat waktu itu hanya kabut yang mulai turun, dan entah bagaimana bisa teman-temanku yang awalnya berjalan di depanku menghilang diantara rerimbunan. Aku yang pertama kali mendaki ini hanya bisa berjalan tanpa tentu arah."

Shielda semakin mempererat pelukan pada lututnya, mengangguk meski nampak samar,"Kau tau rasanya berada di kegelapan dimana tak setitik cahayapun bisa mencapaimu dan didalamnya hanya ada suara aneh yang entah dari mana asalnya yang bisa kau dengar? Berjalan dan terus berjalan, namun sebenarnya tidak pernah pergi kemanapun."

"Nyaris aku tenggelam bersama suara itu, namun kemudian sebuah tangan hangat menyentuhku dan itu kau. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Kau sudah menyelamatkan impian terbesarku, menapakan kaki di puncak ini. Meskipun hanya dengan kesadaranku, aku benar-benar senang."

Taufan terhenyak, ia tak tahu pasti alasan mengapa air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Meski begitu, senyum di bibir merah itu tak kunjung luntur.

"Ah, maaf! Aku jadi ngomong ngelantur begini." Buru-buru Shielda menghapus jejak tangisannya, padahal tidak seharusnya dikelepasan seperti ini.

Sebuah belaian lembut menenangkan dirinya, ketika tangan Taufan mengelus pucuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Sosok Taufan malam itu sepeti seorang kakak di mata Shielda.

"Ngga papa, aku paham kok. Pasti menakutkan ya sendirian di tempat asing, tak tahu arah dan ngga tau harus kemana. Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, kau pasti lelah setelah melewati semua itu." Taufan berkata lembut, mencoba memahami kondisi gadis disampingnya.

"Eum, kau sendiri?"

"Setelah ini aku juga mau tidur, karena besok harus bangun pagi. Makasih ya udah nemenin ngobrol." Tanpa sadar Taufan meremas dadanya.

"Harusnya aku yang makasih."

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

"Eum, malam."

Perapian yang menerangi gelap-padam. Tak seorangpun tahu, bahwa malam itu adalah malam terakhir bagi Taufan bertemu Shielda.

.

.

"Fan.."

"..Ufan..!"

"..Taufan...!"

Suara bariton itu memanggil untuk kesekian kalinya, sambil sesekali mengguncang tubuh yang masih terlelap di balik kantong tidurnya.

"Sai? Ugh-ada apa?" Taufan sedikit mengerang sembari berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia sangat yakin ia baru memejamkan mata beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Shielda menghilang!"

Taufan terperanjat, mata yang tadinya dipupuk kantuk kini terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" serunya tak percaya.

Di luar, Hana, Azra, Nathan dan Aiden sudah terlebih dahulu mencari Shielda di sekitar bumi perkemahan, namun kembali dengan tangan kosong. Hana yang pertama kali sadar ketika Shielda menghilang. Saat ia terbangun tak didapati Shielda disampingnya, termasuk barang bawaan dan tasnya juga ikut menghilang.

"Apa mungkin dia sudah kembali ke kelompoknya?" Kata Azra berhipotesis.

"Shielda tidak mungkin meninggalkan kita begitu saja! Pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya!"Bantah Taufan nampak begitu yakin.

"Terlalu berbahaya jika kita mencarinya saat masih gelap. Salah langkah, kita bisa saja terperosok karena disini banyak jurang." Aiden mulai beragumen.

"Aiden benar, kita istirahat sebentar lagi sambil menunggu matahari terbit." Putus Sai mutlak. Sambil merangkul Taufan, ia berkata, "Tenanglah, kita pasti menemukan Shielda. Dia pasti baik-baik saja."

Ia tau ucapan Sai hanya untuk menenangkannya saja, namun ia hargai usahanya itu. Tubuhnya masih lelah dari sisa perjalanan kemarin. Badannya ngilu menahan hawa dingin yang menghajarnya. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut karena kurang tidur ditambah memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Meki begitu ia tak bisa kembali memejamkan mata, ia terlalu memikirkan gadis yang baru ia kenal.

Tanpa sepatah katapun ia pergi, tanpa sebuah ucapan perpisahan ia meninggalkan mereka, tanpa seorangpun tahu dimana keberadaannya.

~Luckyra~

Sudah hampir 4 jam mereka mencari Shielda sembari menuruni gunung usai berkemas. Mataharipun kian meninggi dan kabut mulai turun.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai pos 3, tapi ngga ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Shielda." Kata Hana sambil mengatur nafas yang memburu.

"Bahkan di pos-pos sebelumnya atau para pendaki yang kita temui, ngga ada yang tau cewek dengan ciri-ciri yang kita sebutkan." Imbuh Aiden yang sudah menghabiskan 2 botol minuman dari persediaanya.

Sai membuang nafas berat nampak frustasi, ia sendiri sudah lelah akan perjalanan ini. Namun ia tak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Sesaat ia melihat pada Taufan yang berada di belakang, wajahnya sedikit pucat, nafasnya juga terengah-engah.

Ia sadar posisinya sebagai leader terlalu memaksakan kelompoknya, akhirnya untuk memutuskan beristirahat sedikit lebih lama di dekat pohon yang telah tumbang, meski sempat diprotes oleh Taufan. Namun ia berhasil meredakan ego Taufan untuk tidak memaksakan diri dan lebih memahami batasan fisiknya.

"Sai, aku mau buang air kecil dulu ya. Jangan ditinggal loh!" kata Nathan.

"Okke, jangan jauh-jauh. Jangan sampe nyasar. Jangan pipis sembarangan, ntar ditempelin demit!" seru Sai mengingatkan.

"Iya, bawel!" balas Nathan yang mulai menghilang di balik pepohonan.

Angin gunung terasa dingin menusuk, gemerisik dedaunan mengisi atmosfer yang tak ternoda di sekitar kelompok itu.

Semuanya lelah.

Sai menghampiri Taufan yang duduk sambil membenamkan wajah di antara lengannya di bawah pohon rindang. "Kau oke?"

Taufan mengangkat kepalanya, "Hmm, aku okke. Hanya sedikit lelah." Balasnya sembari memijat betisnya yang kaku.

"Tenang aja, kita pasti menemukan Shielda. Atau setidaknya mendengar kabar baik darinya. Kalau sampai nanti kita tak bisa menemukannya, baru kita lapor ke petugas, okke?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil Taufan berikan sebagai jawaban. Shiela bukanlah satu-satunya alasan untuk bertingkah seperti itu. Sejak pagi tadi nafasnya terasa berat ditambah nyeri di dadanya cukup menguras tenaga. Ia tak ingin menyusahkan Sai dan yang lainnya, jadi cukup dirinya saja yang merasakan.

"Sai! Taufan! Semuanya, lihat ke sini! Cepat kemari!" Panggilan yang berasal dari Nathan menarik perhatian mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai begitu memenuhi panggilan Nathan.

"Aku menemukan ini." Jawabnya sambil menunjukan jaket biru bercorak angin putih.

Nafas Taufan tercekat, "Itu jaketku! Sengaja aku meminjamkannya pada Shielda. Itu artinya Shielda ada di sekitar sini!"

"Kau benar, aku juga menemukan tasnya, tapi-"

"Tapi kenapa?" Taufan tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan Nathan yang menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Nathan yang enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya hanya mampu menunjuk tas hijau army di bibir jurang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sai meneliti lebih dekat tas itu, dan memang itu tas yang dibawa Shielda. Namun ada yang aneh, tas itu lembab dan kotor seolah ditinggalkan begitu lama.

Meski sempat ragu, Taufan menengok ke arah dasar jurang curam dengan hati-hati. Hanya bebatuan terjal di sana, begitu yang diharapkannya. Namun detik itu juga listrik statis menyerang jantung dan otaknya seketika membuat tubuh itu kaku takkala hal yang ia takutkan sepenuhnya menjadi nyata.

"Ngga mungkin.."

Ototnya bergerak reflek, langkahnya terpacu menuruni tanah landai meski sesekali terpeleset, ia berhasil menyeimbangkan diri dengan bertumpu pada akar pepohonan. Sambil terus merapal dalam hati, ia tak ingin percaya pada hal yang dilihatnya. Bau tanah basah menyengat bersamaan dengan bau busuk mengisi atmosfer jurang dangkal itu.

Pakaian..

Sepatu...

Bahkan fisik..

Semuanya sama dengan yang dilihat ketika pertama kali bertemu. Di antara bebatuan, tubuh terbalut jaket usang itu terbaring nyaris membusuk. Hanya tertinggal jasad tanpa nyawa.

"...Shielda?"

Ia bersimpuh, tak lagi ada daya menompang tubuh yang tertarik grafitasi. Tangannya menggapai jauh, meraih kehampaan yang tertinggal sisa jejak bayangan Shielda. Meninggalkan dirinya di belakang bersama kenangan.

Lagi..

Sekali lagi ia melihat kematian di depan matanya..

Orang yang mengisi kekosongannya. Menabur benih, kemudian tumbuh sampai mampu menutup sedikit luka di hatinya.

Namun seolah takdir memiliki kisahnya sendiri. Takdir mencabut paksa saat tunas mulai tumbuh dan mengakar. Meninggalkan lubang yang kian dalam nan luas dari sebelumnya.

 _Hati yang tak lagi kukuh, jiwa yang kian melemah seiring layunya sukma yang lelah dirundung pilu perlahan membawanya menuju kegelapan tanpa batas._

~Luckyra~

Dewa langit seolah tengah bermurah hati menjamu penghuni bumi dengan angkasa biru tanpa kabut yang menghalangi hamparan hijau di kaki gunung. Tanpa rasa bersalah maupun duka atas jiwa yang kembali pada nirwana.

Berbanding terbalik dengan lelaki beriris langit itu. Pandangannya kosong, tak ada isak tangis, hanya sisa jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi. Awan kelabu menghujaninya, ya-hanya dirinya.

Ia membisu untuk sekian lama, dalam kesendirian yang menguasai ego dan sukma. Tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

"Taufan, dari tadi aku mencarimu, ternyata kau disini." Dusta Sai yang sedari tadi hanya sanggup memperhatikan dari jauh. Berpura-pura bodoh karena bingung bagaimana cara memulainya.

"Mereka bilang Shielda dilaporkan hilang beberapa hari yang lalu. Tim SAR sudah berupaya mencarinya, tapi tak kunjung ditemukan. Dan sekarang mereka akan membawa jasad Shielda turun untuk diotopsi dan dipulangkan ke keluarganya." Lapor Sai singkat.

"Begitu?"

Taufan menunduk dalam, jemari saling bertautan, ragu. Mendengar nama itu, hatinya menjerit sakit. Sekali lagi memorinya memutar waktu yang mereka jalani.

"Padahal semalam kami bercerita banyak hal,-"

"-Padahal dia bilang akan menangis untukku jika aku sudah meninggal nanti, tapi malah dia yang pergi dulu."

Sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan perasaan yang membuncah, jarinya meremas rambut hitamnya frustasi. Tak pernah ia sangka ucapan selamat malam yang Shielda ucapkan itu salam perpisahan yang tak ia sadari. Sungguh ia tak ingin mempercayainya, seseorang yang mengajari arti kehidupan dan memotivasi dirinya untuk terus hidup justru tak tak lagi di dunia ini.

Menggelikan.

Ia tersadar takdir tengah mempermainkannya.

Nafasnya tercekat dikerongkongan, "Pada akhirnya memang akulah yang selalu kehilangan. Coba saja kalau-"

"Kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu atas kematian Shielda." Potong Sai tegas.

"Kematian Shielda itu bukan salahmu, aku yakin dia sangat berterima kasih padamu karena sudah 'menemukannya' sehingga dia tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi. Alasan pertemuan kalian waktu itu pasti karena hal ini. Aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya telah kau lalui, tapi kurasa kau sudah mengabulkan impian Shielda untuk mencapai puncak, meski kini jiwanya tak lagi di sini." Lanjutnya.

Pandangan Taufan sedikit terangkat meski sendu masih terbaca jelas di netra birunya, Ia tidak marah, hanya menyesali pertemuan mereka yang singkat tanpa ucapan perpisahan.

"Selama ini aku selalu berpikir keberadaanku bukanlah hal yang diharapkan orang lain, sampai seseorang pernah bilang padaku kalau aku ini pembawa sial. Dan aku terus memikirkan hal itu dan itu terbukti dengan kematian Shielda."

"Sudah ku bilang kematian Shielda bukan salahmu! Kau bukan pembawa sial! Kau penyelamat Shielda. Seseorang pernah mengatakan hal itu bukan berarti semua orang juga berpikir kalau kau pembawa sial, aku misalnya. Saat aku melihatmu menggendong Shielda dengan jalan terjal seperti itu, aku berpikir kalau Tuhan mengirimmu untuk menolongnya." Intonasi bicara Sai yang awalnya keras, perlahan mereda. Ia terdiam sesaat.

"Kau juga pasti punya seseorang yang berpikir seperti itukan? Yang percaya dan peduli padamu, seseorang yang menerima keberadaanmu apa adanya."

 _Taufan POV_

 _Seseorang yang menerimaku apa adanya? Apa aku punya seseorang yang seperti itu? Selama ini, aku hidup seperti tak punya keluarga. Tak seorang peduli padaku._

 _Pembual.._

 _Aku-,_

"TAUFAN _!"_

 _Deg!_

 _Seseorang... Bukan, beberapa orang memanggil namaku diantara deru angin dan gemerisik pepohonan. Sayup-sayup suara memanggil dari kejauhan, di dalam hutan, dibalik semak, dan perlahan mereka menampakan diri._

"TAUFAN _!?"_

 _Kupikir ini hanyalah ilusiku karena terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Namun kemudian titik terang menuntun mereka padaku, atau justru mereka yang menantiku didalam cahaya itu. Menarikku dari kegelapan yang bernama kesendirian._

 _Baru aku tersadar bahwa aku tak benar-benar sendiri di dunia ini. Aku punya sahabat yang benar-benar percaya dan peduli padaku. Orang-orang yang bersedia menemaniku dalam permainan takdir, suka maupun duka._

 _Fang, Blaze, Solar dan Ice, aku tak tau bagaimana mereka bisa menemukanku diantara ribuan tempat di dunia ini._

 _Ketika mereka menemukanku, jitakan lembut dan makian halus datang silih berganti._

" _Bagaimana bisa kalian menemukanku?"_

" _Kami punya cara sendiri untuk itu." Blaze nampak bangga dengan pencapaiannya, sambil menggendong tas gunung yang nampak berat ia tersenyum cerah seolah itu bukanlah beban._

" _Hah hah hah, be-besok lagi kalau minggat nyari tempat yang lebih enakan napa? Capek tau!" Solar nampak kepayahan, kakinya sudah gemetar menahan masa tubuhnya sendiri. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ia sangat semangat memakiku._

 _Sedangkan sahabatku hanya mampu menghela nafas lega usai berjumpa denganku, tak ada hal yang ia katakan. Namun rasa syukur tersirat jelas dari netra di balik lensa nilanya. Aku tersenyum simpul, aku yakin dia biang dari pendakian ini. Tapi aku bersyukur punya sahabat seperti dirinya._

 _Dan satu lagi.._

PLAK _.._

 _Perih sekaligus panas kurasakan, bekas tamparan kentara memerah di pipi kiriku. Gadis beriris cyan itu menatapku, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tak bisa kubaca sorot matanya yang berkabut. Hanya pelukan hangat yang perlahan merengkuh tubuhku._

"Bodoh! Kau pergi kemana saja? Kami semua mencemaskanmu."

 _Isak tangis terdengar lirih lolos dari bibir pucatnya. Pelukannya kian erat seolah tak mengijinkanku pergi jauh. Aku terdiam membeku, hanya satu kata yang mampu ku ucapkan. Sebuah kata yang mampu meluruhkan rasa bersalah._

"Maaf."

.

.

To Be Continue

Halo semuanya, kira balik lagi dengan cerita absurd lainnya. Kyra yakin banyak yang nunggu fic ini update, ya ngga ya ngga? *Digampar Readers karena kelamaan update

Yaaaaa, mau gimana lagi, udah diniati juga ngga kelar", tapi kali ini lumayan panjang kan kan? Ya donk :v

Oh ya, untuk kedepannya, Kyra bener-bener berharap review dari kalian. Supaya Kyra tau, apa kalian suka fic ini? Gimana pandangan kalian tentang fic ini? Apa ada bagian yang perlu diubah.

Dan dari review kalian, kyra jadi tahu kedepannya kira harus gimana. Jadi, pliss, tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review, biar Kyra juga semangat nulis ya.. Ya, walau molor melulu sih..

Sekian untuk kali ini, oh ya sekedar ngasih tahu. Chap depan bakal greget loh, apalagi chapter depannya lagi, chapter depannya lagi. Pokoknya makin seru deh jalan ceritanya.

Eh, makin seru apa makin sedih ya..

Penasaran? Tunggu kelanjutannya ya,

Bay bay :*


	7. Chapter 7

.

Buliran air menempel dipermukaan kaca membiaskan sorot lampu jalanan. Kota malam hari begitu lengang, bukan hanya karena larut, namun karena hujan yang mengguyur entah sejak kapan.

Dalam sepi mobil sport merah itu melaju menembus rintik yang kini menyisakan gerimis dan riak air. Lagu milik _one_ _direction_ mengalun disepanjang perjalanan, mengisi keheningan yang tak kunjung berakhir.

Solar-yang duduk dibelakang kemudi-hanya bersenandung lirih guna menyapu bosan sekaligus penat yang menghinggapi otot tubuhnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah spion, memperhatikan keadaan dibangku belakang yang menjadi faktor utama kebisuan yang menelan mereka.

Laju mobil kian melambat, sampai putaran rodanya berhenti sepenuhnya di depan kediaman Boboiboy. Netra darksky Taufan menerawang dari balik kaca mobil, memandang pekarangan yang dihias lampu taman tanpa menunjukan tanda-tanda akan segera beranjak. Cukup lama, sampai Fang memutuskan untuk buka suara.

"Kalau kau masih ragu untuk pulang, kau bisa menginap di rumahku." Simpatinya ikut merasakan kebimbangan yang melanda sahabatnya.

Taufan bergeming, mengulas senyum tipis kemudian menggeleng singkat, "Terima kasih untuk tawarannya Fang, tapi ini rumahku, tempatku untuk kembali."

Sorot matanya beralih memandang teman-temannya yang nampak letih karena perjalanan ini, "Maaf ya aku sudah menyusahkan kalian, dan terima kasih sudah memedulikanku."

" Ahh, kau itu ngga pantas bersikap seperti ini. Kita kan teman, _so I'll do anything for my friend_." Sahut Blaze dengan gaya sok keren.

" _Well, I would think so_. Dan thanks buat tumpangannya Solar."

" _Anytime_!" Solar memberi kepalan tangan yang disambut baik oleh Taufan sebelum ia beranjak keluar.

"Besok beristirahatlah, jangan paksakan dirimu untuk sekolah." Pesan Fang. Sebenarnya menunjukan kepeduliannya bukanlah gaya Fang, ia tak bisa lagi menutupi rasa cemasnya pada manusia biru itu. Bukan tanpa alasan, sejak mereka bertemu di gunung tadi, Taufan bersikap aneh, tingkah hyperactive entah menghilang kemana, sepanjang perjalanan ia juga membisu. Hanya memandang ke luar jendela sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Okkay!" Sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, tersenyum cerah meskipun terlihat begitu dipaksakan.

Atmosfer terasa berat seolah menahan kaki Taufan untuk berbalik dan melangkah. Waktu berjalan dengan begitu lambat. Kaca jendela dimana Ice duduk terbuka, rambut panjangnya tersibak disapu angin malam. Sebuah kalimat terucap usai kebisuan panjang yang ia rasakan seorang diri, mata cyan Ice berkilau menyimpan pesan namun tak tersampaikan.

"Selamat malam."

"Eum, malam." Sepatah kata yang Taufan ucapkan sebelum ia berbalik memasuki rumahnya. Dengan seulas senyum menyampaikan salam perpisahan untuk sementara, berharap ia tak akan kehilangan mereka atau meninggalkannya.

Sosok Taufan yang menghilang dibalik pintu adalah saat terakhir mereka melihatnya malam itu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kan?" Gumam Solar tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman rumah Taufan.

"Ya, dia akan baik-baik saja." Kata Ice. Rasanya kalimat itu hanyalah untuk menenangkan teman-temannya juga dirinya, karena kecemasan yang masih menyelimuti masing-masing dari mereka.

 **Highest Life**

 **Boboiboy©Animonsta Studio**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Happy Reading & RnR please!**

 **Taufan POV**

Udara terasa kering menyesakkan di paru-paru. Gelap menguasai pandanganku ketika pintu kembali tertutup. Remang-remang cahaya dari benda stainless membuat ruangan tak sepenuhnya gulita.

"Aku pulang."

Pada kekosongan aku memberi salam. Seisi rumah ini sudah terlelap, begitu pikirku. Sebelum aku mendengar sayup-sayup tangisan lirih dalam keheningan malam. Pandanganku terpaku pada sebuah pintu bercat coklat.

Ku ambil langkah kecil menuju sisi lain ruangan itu. Sebuah gantungan pintu disana membuatku teringat memori kecil. Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan saat tangan kecil Gempa menyapukan kuas pada permukaan kayu itu.

Aku hanya mampu membuang nafas berat, serpihan ingatan itu melukaiku. Seseorang menangis di dalam, membuang air mata untuk orang terkasih yang dirindukannya. Aku yakin saat ini Gempa tengah meringkuk di atas kasur sambil memeluk frame foto keluarga yang pernah diambil sebelum kepergian orang tua kami.

Bukan sekali ini aku mendapati adikku menangis. Setiap kali mendengar isak tangisnya, aku ingin merengkuh tubuhnya. Berbagi kehangatan dan memberinya kasih sayang seperti yang ayah-ibu berikan.

Sayang aku tak punya keberanian sebesar itu. Sekian menit terpaku di sana sambil berharap pintu itu terbuka untukku. Tapi kurasa itu hanyalah imajinasiku semata. Pada akhirnya aku tak sanggup dan melangkah lebih jauh, meniti anak tangga untuk mencapai kamarku di lantai 2.

Alih-alih ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhku, perhatianku tercurah pada ruangan di seberang kamarku yang sedikit terbuka. Lampu kamarnya masih menyala, kupikir kak Hali juga belum tidur. Lewat celah pintu kudapati sosok kakak yang sejak dulu selalu kukagumi, tertidur di meja belajarnya. Aku berdecak, dia bisa sakit kalau begini caranya.

Lantai keramik yang kutapaki saat selalu bersih, yah, kakakku memang tak pernah luput soal kebersihan. Aroma mint yang berasal dari pengaharum ruangan selalu menjadi favoritnya, tatanan ruangannya pun masih sama sejak terakhir kali aku masuk ke ruang pribadinya.

Monitor yang masih terjaga menunjukan web yang tengah didesainnya, dia sedang mengerjakan suatu proyek. Dengkuran halus terdengar teratur, kantung mata hitam menghiasi kelopak matanya. Dia pasti sangat lelah. Seketika aku tertegun, hatiku kembali ternyuh teringat ucapannya tempo hari.

'Apa aku ini memang hanya beban baginya?' pertanyaat itu terngiang di kepalaku.

Aku meraih secarik kain tebal dari tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti tubuh yang hanya terbalut kaos lengan pendek itu, kemudian berbisik, "Aku sayang kalian."

Aku tak sepenuhnya berharap ia mendengarnya. Tak apa jika ucapanku hanya di dengar oleh kehampaan, karena itu tak akan merubah apapun.

Ragaku berjalan menjauh, mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu perlahan. Sejenak aku berpaling memastikan ia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Aku tertawa dalam hati, bersikap perhatian seperti ini bukanlah gayaku. Helaan nafas terbuang sia-sia, namun mungkin sebenarnya akulah yang merindukan perhatian.

.

Tak ada yang berubah dari kamarku, semua masih sama sejak hari dimana aku meninggalkan tempat ini. Itu artinya tak ada yang menjamahnya. Bahkan jendela yang menawarkan jalan bagi sang bayu, masih terbuka menyibakkan tirai.

 **Brugh**..

"Uhuk! Uhuuk Uhuuuuk.. Uhmmm!"

Tubuhku yang tak lagi ada daya perlahan merosot tertarik grafitasi. Udara berdebu yang mendominasi atmosfer dingin membuatku terbatuk hebat. Perlahan dan kian menjadi. Tanganku sampai membekap paksa mulutku sendiri, berusaha meminimalisir suara agar tak membuat kak Hali terbangun.

Liquid yang terasa seperti besi berkarat menyeruak mengisi rongga mulutku, cairan merah merembes lewat celah jariku dan baru kusadari bahwa itu darah. Mendadak dadaku terasa sakit dan menyesakkan.

Tubuhku yang terkulai lemah hanya mampu bergantung pada dinding sebagai sandaran. Dengan serakah aku menghirup nafas dalam, paru-paru yang seolah ditekan bongkahan batu raksasa membuat dadaku terasa nyeri ditiap tarikan nafas.

"Dasar tubuh lemah.. Ugh..!" Cibirku merutuki diriku sendiri yang seperti orang sekarat.

Tanganku jatuh terkulai, noda merah yang tercecer di lantai di lantai tak kuindahkan.

Apa aku terlalu memaksakan diri?

Sudah sejak kemarin aku merasakan nyeri di dadaku, namun aku abaikan karena tak mau merepotkan Sai dan lainnya. Dan inilah puncak dari rasa sakit itu. Aku benar-benar tak punya tenaga lagi, bahkan untuk beranjak untuk berbaring di kasur.

Pikiranku terbang tak terhingga. Sekilas terbayang dibenakku jika aku mati hari ini, apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah akan ada air mata untukku. Aku jadi teringat ucapan Shielda, dia bilang akan menangis untukku, sedangkan dia sendiri sudah berada di dunia lain.

Aku lelah...

Dengan hidupku..

Dengan tubuh lemahku..

Dengan kondisi yang menyedihkan seperti ini..

Namun beberapa alasan meneguhkan tekadku untuk tidak pasrah pada keadaan.

Aku terdiam terpaku. Sang purnama yang dibingkai kaca jendela dihias tirai putih yang dipermainkan angin malam membuatku ragu untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Malam yang tenang, mungkin aku juga bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Bayang-bayang rembulan terpantul di keramik putih nampak buram. Perlahan namun pasti, siluetnya kian meredup. Batas antara kesadaran kian menipis, ringan kurasakan. Dalam kegelapan aku berkecimpung, tanpa secercah cahaya, akupun tenggelam di dalamnya.

~Luckyra~

 **Halilintar POV**

17 Januari, tertanggal pada kalender sebagai hari Senin. Minggu terlewat begitu saja tanpa hal yang istimewa. Pagiku ditemani secangkir kopi yang masih beruap panas, aku menyeruputnya sedikit.

"Kali ini aku yang masak, karena seminggu ke depan aku ngga bisa ngurus rumah, kak Hali harus masak sendiri." Kata Gempa saat kembali dari dapur.

Sepiring nasi goreng lengkap dengan telur mata sapi di atasnya tersaji di hadapanku. Aku memandangnya cukup lama, sampai kemudian aku mengambil sendok dan makan sesuap dengan malas.

"Hm? Kak Hali kenapa? Kok lemes gitu? Sakit?" Gempa bertanya sambil menahan makanan di mulutnya.

"Ngga, cuma agak capek gara-gara semalem ketiduran di meja."

"Ada proyek?"

Aku mengangguk singkat dan kembali menyantap sarapanku. Setelah itu hanya dentingan sendok bertemu piring yang terdengar. Aku dan Gempa duduk bersebrangan, namun tak satupun dari kami yang kunjung membuka suara.

"Semalam kau menyelinap ke kamarku ya?" Tanyaku begitu teringat sesuatu. Pantas aku tak merasa kedinginan semalam, aku mendapati tubuhku yang sudah terbalut selimut hangat saat aku terbangun.

"Ngga kok, kenapa emang?" Gempa berkata dengan polosnya, dia tidak berbohong.

"Ngga sih, bukan apa-apa." Dustaku tak ingin mengacaukan sarapan pagi kali ini.

Pandangan Gempa menyelidik, namun tak lagi melontarkan pertanyaan. Adikku satu ini memang punya tingkat kepekaan yang tinggi. Meski begitu, tentu saja aku tak membeberkan apa yang ada di pikiranku, dan Gempa sendiripun sudah paham betul dengan kepribadianku. Sudah dipastikan dia memilih diam dan membiarkanku dengan pikiranku.

Keheningan berlalu, aku hanya memperhatikan Gempa yang menikmati makanannya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ruang makan pagi itu terasa sungguh sepi, dan mulai ada perasaan tak nyaman yang melingkupiku tanpa sadar. Seperti, kekosongan.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar menuruni tangga menarik perhatianku pada seorang yang beberapa hari ini tak menampakan batang hidungnya. Tudung hoodienya menutupi sebagian rambutnya sebagi ganti topi yang kali itu ditanggalkannya.

"Kau pulang?"

Dia yang awalnya hendak mengabaikan keberadaan kami, terpaku sesaat karena pertanyaanku. Dia sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, namun tetap bersikap wajar.

"Ya, tapi sekarang aku mau pergi lagi."

Ruang yang memberi jarak diantara kami terhubung lewat kontak mata. Aku terhenyak sesaat, namun suatu hal membuatku cepat-cepat membuang pandang.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Dengusku tak peduli.

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar tak lama setelah aku mengakhiri obrolan singkat ini.

"Kupikir dia tak akan kembali." Desis Gempa menatap tajam ke arah perginya Taufan.

.

.

Aku termenung beberapa kali, pikiranku kabur entah kemana sampai-sampai layar tabletku padam beberapa kali karena terlalu lama larut dalam lamunan. Bukan tanpa alasan, entah kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan 'orang itu'.

' _Kenapa tadi aku bilang seperti itu?'_

Meski aku terus menampik imagenya dalam pikiranku, sosoknya seperti terus menghantuiku. Terlebih usai pagi tadi kami bertemu meski hanya sekilas. Sepertinya dia baru pulang semalam. Jika bukan Gempa, itu artinya dia yang menyelinap ke kamarku.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya itu yang mengangguku. Pagi itu ia nampak letih, meski hanya sekilas, terlihat jelas wajahnya yang pucat dan pipinya mulai menirus. Dia kenapa? Apa yang dilakukannya di luar sana kemarin? Berbagai pertanyaan terus berkecimpung di otakku.

"Haah, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya?" Desisku terdengar frustasi.

Pandanganku mengedar ke seisi ruangan. Kali ini benar-benar sepi, hanya gema detikan jam yang menunjukan pukul 11 siang. Gempa sudah pergi sedari tadi dalam rangka perjalanan karya wisata dan akan kembali seminggu lagi.

Dulu di rumah ini tak pernah sepi, bahkan saat ayah dan ibu ada urusan di luar kota. Semua itu karena selalu ada biang onar, kalau diingat-ingat sudah lama sekali sejak rumah ini tak lagi dipenuhi tawa. Semua tak akan jadi begini jika saja kejadian itu tak terjadi.

 **Ceklik...**

Suara pintu terbuka membuatku menaruh perhatian pada seseorang yang baru datang. Sepertinya orang satu ini punya umur panjang, baru saja aku memikirkannya dan sekarang dia ada dihadapanku. Aku mengernyit ketika dia menaruh amplop cokelat di meja.

"Itu gajiku selama aku bekerja di cafe, nilainya memang tak seberapa tapi aku harap bisa sedikit meringankan bebanmu. Maaf kalau selama ini aku hanya menjadi beban bagimu."

Usai mengatakannya, tak ada lagi interaksi diantara kami. Tak ada kata yang terucap dariku, aku hanya terdiam melihat punggung rapuh itu menjauh dan menghilang ketika menapaki anak tangga teratas.

Aku merenung sesaat dan kembali memikirkan ucapanku tempo hari.

' _Benarkah aku hanya menganggapnya beban?'_

~ **Luckyra** ~

 **Normal** **POV**

Taufan langsung menghempaskan diri diatas kasur begitu mencapai ruang pribadinya. Dirinya sama sekali tak merasa lebih baik meski telah menemui dokter Takachi.

Pagi itu ia tersadar dengan keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan. Demam menyerang akibat semalaman ia tidur di lantai tanpa alas karena pingsan. Udara malam yang menelusup lewat jendela membuat kondisi paru-parunya kian buruk. Tubuhnya meringkuk menahan nyeri di dada, sekali-dua kali ia terbatuk kecil untuk melegakan pernapasannya.

"Ukh-ugh! Haa-haah." Matanya terpejam erat, nafas yang dirasakannya kian memendek. Sesekali ia mendesis ketika pening kembali menggerayai kepalanya karena kekurangan asupan oksigen.

Tangannya yang gemetar bergerak meraba permukaan nakas, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa meredakan rasa sakitnya. Beberapa tablet dan kapsul yang khusus diresepkan untuknya ditegak sekaligus, berharap obatnya akan segera bekerja.

Kini ia hanya terbaring tanpa melakukan apapun, begitu saja sudah membuatnya kelelahan. Letih mendera baik fisik maupun sukma akibat lara yang menusuk sekujurnya.

Pandangannya sayu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Suhu ruangan kian meningkat mengingat sang surya berada di atas peraduan. Semilir angin membelai lembut pucuk rambut Taufan yang basah akan keringat dingin.

Dalam hitungan menit mata _darksky_ yang terpupuk kantuk itu terpejam dalam damai. Melupakan rasa sakit yang menyiksanya beberapa saat lalu. Terlelap dalam pangkuan malaikat yang menjaga tidurnya.

~ **Luckyra** ~

 _Iklim tropis membuat musim panas menjadi lebih lama dibanding negara-negara di Eropa. Sinar mentari yang terlampau terik menelusup melewati celah-celah dahan. Sesekali daun berwarna kuning gugur diterpa angin._

 _Permukaan air yang ditumbuhi teratai dan gulma nampak berkilau tiap kali seekor katak menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam. Rasanya kali ini musim panas datang lebih cepat dari biasanya._

 _Dengkuran halus terdengar dari salah satu sudut rumah. Seorang anak kecil terlelap di sofa, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah buku yang mengantarkannya pada kantuk. Bisingnya cicadas di siang hari sepertinya tak mengganggu tidurnya._

 _Yah, tak ada gangguan yang berarti. Kecuali..._

 _ **Brukk**_ _.._

" _Gheeeh...!"_

" _Kak Hali, ayo main!"_

 _Ya, tak ada gangguan yang berarti bagi si sulung selain putra kedua dari pasangan Galvin dan Hana. Boboiboy Taufan. Baru saja ia terbangun karena ulah adiknya yang menghempaskan dirinya dan menindih tubuhnya. Bocah berumur 6 tahun itu hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa sambil memamerkan giginya yang beberapa tanggal._

" _Singkirkan tubuhmu dariku, dasar setan kecil!" Murka Halilintar._

 _Anak bermata langit itu memang sangat suka menggoda kakaknya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk mengganggu kakaknya yang tempramen itu. Meski selalu berujung dengan perkelahian kecil atau adu mulut, hal itu baru akan berakhir jika orang tua mereka yang turun tangan. Namun tak pernah habis tingkah Taufan untuk menjahili Halilintar._

" _Taufan, kakakmu kan sedang tidur, kenapa diganggu?" tegur wanita paruh baya yang muncul dari dapur sambil menentang beberapa paper bag._

" _Habisnya kak Hali kalo tidur udah kaya kebo. Padahal dari tadi udah aku panggil, tapi ngga bangun-bangun."_

" _Memangnya Taufan mau ngapain pake bangunin kak Hali?" tanya Ibu lembut._

" _Taufan mau ngajak kak Hali main di luar."_

" _Panas-panas gini kau mau keluar? Hadeh, pulang-pulang kau jadi bebek panggang. Minggir! Aku mau tidur, awas kalau diganggu! Kugantung kau di tali jemuran!" ancam Halilintar. Dengan terkantuk-kantuk, ia masuk ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya._

" _Huh, kak Hali ngga seru!" Taufan mempoutkan bibirnya, ekspresi kesal khas anak kecil._

" _Kak Hali benar, mending kamu juga tidur siang sana gih. Taufan pasti capekan abis pindahan rumah kemarin? Nanti sore ibu temani Taufan, tapi sekarang ibu mau menyapa tetangga dulu, sekalian ngasih kue. Taufan baik-baik ya di rumah. Bibi, nitip jagain rumah ya!"_

" _Iya nyonya." Seorang wanita tua muncul dari dapur. Ia sudah cukup lama mengabdikan diri untuk keluarga Boboiboy, bahkan sejak Halilintar masih bayi. Sehingga sudah dianggap bagian dari keluarga kecil itu._

" _Nah ibu pergi dulu ya." Pamit yang si ibu membelai pucuk kepala putra keduanya._

 _Sepeninggalan wanita itu, si asisten rumah hendak kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, sementara Taufan hanya tengo sendirian di ruang keluarga._

" _Tck, kenapa harus ada yang nemenin? Akukan juga bisa pergi sendiri, akukan udah besar."_

 _._

 _._

 _Waktu telah menunjuk pukul 4, hari belumlah larut tapi awan kelabu yang menggulung membuat sore itu seperti petang. Kala itu Halilintar terbangun karena mendengar ribut-ribut dari lantai bawah. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, ia beranjak dari kasur dan memacu langkah menuju lantai bawah._

" _Kenapa ribut sekali? Ibu kenapa? Ada apa?" serentetan pertanyaan Halilintar lontarkan saat melihat suasana yang tak bisa dipahaminya._

" _Taufan hilang!" seru Ibu nyaris histeris._

" _Apa!?"_

" _Ibu pergi ke rumah tetangga untuk bertegur sapa dan menyuruh Taufan untuk tidur siang karena dari tadi dia rewel, sedangkan bibi sibuk di dapur. Dan saat ibu kembali Taufan sudah tidak ada"_

" _Ibu sudah mencarinya ke setiap ruangan?" tanya Halilintar._

" _Ibu sudah memeriksa setiap ruangan, bahkan sampai ke kolong-kolongnya. Halilintar, bagaimana kalau terjadi hal buruk pada Taufan? Kita baru pindah kemarin, dia pasti belum tahu tempat ini. Bagaimana kalau dia diculik?" Suasana saat itu pecah, air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata wanita itu._

 _Lelaki yang baru menginjak umur 10 tahun itu memeluk sang bunda, "Taufan pasti baik-baik saja, dia pasti tak jauh dari rumah. Hali akan berusaha mencarinya, jadi ibu jangan cemas ya?" Tangannya menangkup wajah ibundanya, menatap legam sepasang netra itu mencoba menenangkannya._

" _Aku akan segera kembali, bibi tolong jaga ibu ya."_

 _._

 _._

 _Di luar, gerimis mulai turun, jalanan mulai becek dan air mulai menggenang. Anomali cuaca yang ekstrim, padahal siang tadi matahari bersinar tanpa ampun. Dan sekarang hujan disertai petir mulai menyambar._

 _Seorang anak terisak seorang diri. Penyesalan menguasai dirinya, harusnya ia mengikuti kata ibu untuk tinggal di rumah dan tidur siang. Bukannya nekat keluar rumah seorang diri apalagi di lingkungan baru._

 _Ia meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri di bawah jembatan. Ia ketakutan. Entah karena menjelang malam atau karena hujan, hari mulai gelap. Sekarang ia tak tahu jalan pulang, petir membuatnya takut untuk beranjak, volume air kian meninggi dan arus sungai semakin deras._

 _JDEEEERRR..._

" _Hiii! Hiks.. Hiks.. Kak Hali, tolong aku. Huhuhu.."_

 _Wajahnya tenggelam di antara lutut. Ia sudah lelah menangis, suaranya hampir habis karena memanggil nama orang-orang terdekatnya, tapi tak seorangpun mendengar suaranya akibat terhalang hujan lebat. Layaknya seorang anak kecil, ia hanya bisa mengharapakan keajaiban sebelum ia pingsan karena kelelahan atau hanyut terbawa arus sungai yang mulai meninggi._

" _Di sini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana."_

 _Anak itu mendongak, seseorang berdiri di sampingnya bernaungkan sebuah payung merah. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, ia tak menyangka begitu cepat datangnya..._

 _Harapan itu.._

" _Huweee! Kak Hali! Aku takut!" Di dekapnya erat tubuh sang kakak, menyalurkan rasa takut yang menguasai sosok kecil. Ia menangis begitu keras sampai-sampai Halilintar kualahan menenangkan adik pertamanya._

" _Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kakak di sini." Dengan lembut tangannya mengusap punggung Taufan. Kemudian ia melepas hoodienya dan membalut tubuh adiknya yang sedari tadi menggigil kedinginan._

 _Halilintar menghela nafas panjang. Ia lupa. Dibalik perangai ceria dan nakal Taufan, adiknya itu tetap seorang anak kecil yang juga membutuhkan perlindungan dan memiliki sisi lemah._

" _Bisa jalan?"_

" _..."_

 _Taufan hanya terdiam, baru Halilintar tersadar bahwa adiknya terlalu lemah untuk berjalan sendiri. Ia berbalik, berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan Taufan, "Kemari, kakak gendong, dasar bocah nakal!"_

" _Bagaimana bisa kak Hali menemukanku?" tanya Taufan yang kini berada di gendongan hangat kakaknya._

" _Hmm, entahlah. Mungkin naluri seorang kakak."_

~ **Luckyra** ~

Taufan membuka matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali dengan pandangan kosong. Wajahnya tampak murung. Jelas sekali kalau kenangan masa kecilnya mengganggu tidurnya. Ia melirik ke arah jendela yang telah menyajikan pemandangan gelap setelah ia terlelap 8 jam lamanya. Waktu yang cukup lama baginya tak sadarkan diri dibawah pengaruh obat.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal di kepala ranjang. Tubuhnya menggigil diterpa angin yang akhirnya membuat ia bangkit untuk menutup jendela dan menyalakan lampu.

Kepalanya masih terasa agak berat dan tubuhnya juga lemas. Ia bahkan belum makan sesuap nasi sekalipun, hanya sepotong roti dan sebotol air mineral untuk mengganjal rasa laparnya pagi tadi.

Ia memutuskan untuk turun ke dapur, mencari asupan bagi tubuhnya meski sebenarnya ia tak berselera makan. Langkahnya gontai dan sedikit terhuyung hingga ia harus berpegangan pada benda disekitarnya agar tidak jatuh. Umpatan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya, mulai menggerutu entah pada siapa. Dia benci keadaannya yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

Segelas air diteguknya begitu ia mencapai dapur. Sungguh mengenaskan nasibnya, ia tak berhasil menemukan makanan di meja makan. Di kulkas hanya ada sayuran hijau, selai kacang dan beberapa minuman dingin. Ia bahkan tak bisa menemukan telur atau mi instan yang bisa ia sajikan dengan cepat.

Ruang utama di lantai 1 masih gelap, Gempa dan Halilintar belum pulang yang artinya tidak ada yang memasak makan malam. Ingin sekali ia mengumpat pada keadaan, tapi ia sadar itu tak akan merubah apapun. Dengan berat hati, ia mengambil jaketnya dan pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan.

~ **Luckyra** ~

Malam belumlah terlalu larut. Di bawah lampu jalanan yang sesekali padam karena termakan usia, di sela gang pertokoan tua, seorang gadis berdarah tionghoa terpaku terpojok dikelilingi beberapa pria nampak bermain-main dengannya. Raut wajah sang gadis menunjukan ketakutan, jelas para lelaki itu punya niat tak baik padanya.

"Hei manis, kamu cantik sekali. Mau ikut denganku?" Dengan nada seduktif lelaki berambut merah menggodanya.

"A-aku mohon biarkan aku pergi." Dengan suara bergetar gadis itu mengemis. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku mohon biarkan aku pergi, hahahaha, dia ini imut sekali! Kita harus membawanya" ulang lelaki bertubuh jakung terkekeh meniru akses khas Cina gadis itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau takut begitu, manis? Kita hanya mau mengajakmu bersenang-senang." Imbuh lelaki dengan tindik di telinganya, sepertinya dia leadernya. Ia kian mendekat sampai menghimpit perempuan mungil di depannya.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" seru gadis itu gelagapan ketika mencium bau alkohol darinya.

"Kenapa? Kau manis sekali, dan aku menginginkanmu." Sambil mencolek dagu gadis itu, ia menghirup aroma parfum berkelas yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" merasa jijik dengan perlakuannya, gadis itu mendorong lelaki itu menjauh darinya.

"Ternyata kau kuat juga, aku jadi semakin menginginkanmu." Komentar lelaki itu mencengram tangan gadis itu agar tak bisa kabur.

"Ahh, sa-sakit! Lepaskan! Hiks..." Air matanya sudah tak terbendung. Suaranya seolah hilang karena begitu takut, kaki-kakinya sudah lemas karena gemetar hebat.

 **Klang**...

Tanpa disadari dari mana asalnya, sebuah kaleng terbang menghantam kepala lelaki itu, membuatnya merintih sekaligus mengumpat di satu waktu.

"Apa ini? Preman pasar seperti kalian beraninya menyakiti seorang perempuan. Kalian tidak punya malu ya?"

Perhatian mereka tertuju pada seseorang yang diduga menendang kaleng itu. Pandangan mengintimidasi dari iris biru yang menyala di bawah penumbra bulan itu seperti tatapan memburu seekor cheetah.

"Brengsek! Siapa kau!? Berani-beraninya melempar kaleng padaku! Kau tak tahu siapa aku!?"

Awan yang menutupi sang luna mulai beranjak dihembus angin, cahayanya perlahan menghujani lelaki yang sengaja memancing emosi para preman itu.

"Aku ngga tahu siapa kau dan aku juga tak peduli siapa dirimu. Tapi sebaiknya kau lepaskan gadis itu."

Sang leader menyeringai. "Heh, punya nyali juga ni anak. Kau sudah bosan hidup?"

"Apa kau punya hak menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Nada tanpa ekspresi lepas dari bibir pucat itu. Tatapannya sama sekali tak menunjukan rasa takut, justru kilat yang menunjukan ambisi terpantul di netra birunya.

Ia menggeram kesal, merasa terejek tatapan mata dark sky lawan bicaranya, "Grrr, kau menantangku?

"Tidak, aku hanya memintamu melepaskan gadis itu."

Lelaki itu menyeringai, "Kau menginginkannya? Kalau begitu kau harus mengalahkan kami dulu. Jack, Al, beri anak itu pelajaran!" perintahnya pada kedua anak temannya.

Ujung bibir Taufan terangkat, satu senyuman sinis tercetak di wajahnya. Memandang remeh dua lelaki dihadapannya yang nampak lebih tua darinya. Lelaki bertumbuh bongsor yang diduga bernama Jack itu melayangkan satu pukulan penuh tenaga yang nyaris mengenai lawan, jika saja Taufan tak cepat mengambil langkah mundur.

"Kau terlalu gegabah." Desis Taufan berkomentar.

Disusul pukulan yang tepat mendarat di ulu hati si bongsor, Taufan memiting kepala Jack dan mendaratkan lututnya di wajahnya. Musuh nampak sempoyongan namun belum berhasil menumbangkannya. Sebagai serangan penutup, Taufan melontarkan tendangan kaki kanannya ke arah kepala lawan. Serangan beruntun yang ia lakukan berhasil membuat lawan yang lebih besar darinya roboh tanpa bisa memberi perlawanan lebih.

Taufan membuang nafas kasar, "Berikutnya," tantangnya percaya diri.

Tersisa satu anak buah bernama Al yang dengan cepat melancarkan berbagai serangan. Berbeda dengan temannya yang sebelumnya, lelaki itu gerakannya gesit namun terlalu memakan banyak ruang. Lelaki itu bertarung dengan gaya tae kwon do. Tendangan demi tendangan ia lancarkan.

Taufan nampak kepayahan mengimbangi gerakannya yang gesit. Sesekali serangan itu berhasil mengenainya, namun ia segera mengimbangi dengan memasang kuda-kuda bertahan. Pukulan Taufan tak begitu mempengaruhi performa Al, sebaliknya Taufan mulai kelelahan karena pertarungan sebelumnya, mengingat dia juga dalam kondisi yang tak prima.

Namun disatu kesempatan, Taufan berhasil menemukan titik lengah lawan dengan memblock serangan Al dan langsung mendaratkan pukulan beberapa kali sebelum Taufan mengakhirinya dengan tendangan yang membuatnya terpental sampai menabrak sang Leader.

Sambil mengaur nafasnya yang memburu, Taufan menghampiri gadis berambut twintail yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatian jalannya pertarungan, "Kau tak apa? Bisa bergerak?"

Gadis itu terkesiap, nampaknya masih _shock_ , "Eh, ah iya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Argh bangs*t! Singkirkan tubuhmu dariku bodoh!" seru si leader yang berusaha bangkit dari tindihan tubuh Al.

"Sial, seharusnya dia tiduran saja disana." Umpat Taufan, "Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang!" titahnya pada gadis yang tak dikenalnya.

"A-apa? T-tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Sekarang pergilah!" kata Taufan sambil kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarung melihat lawannya sudah mulai beranjak.

"A-aku akan cari bantuan." Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Taufan dibelakang, sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk padanya.

Taufan mengontrol nafasnya, padahal ia tak ingin berkelahi mengingat kondisi tubuhnya, tapi keadaan yang memaksanya. Dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat dan kembali ke rumah dengan selamat.

"Fufufu, kau terlalu mengandalkan keberuntunganmu bocah. Sekarang aku sendiri yang akan menghabisimu. Sebelumnya biar kuberitahu namaku agar kau ingat orang yang mengirimmu ke neraka. Namaku Probe, singkatan dari Problem dan kau sudah mencari masalah dengan biangnya masalah."

"Banyak omong, namamu itu sama sekali tidak penting. Ayo segera akhiri ini agar aku bisa segera pulang." Kata Taufan meremehkan lawan.

"Kau yang memintanya bocah. Akan kuantar kau pulang ke neraka!" Seru Probe yang langsung melancarkan pukulan mautnya. Taufan terkesiap, gerakannya jauh berbeda dari dua orang lainnya yang masih tersungkur di tanah.

Ganas dan penuh tenaga. Apa kali ini ia salah memilih lawan? Taufan terus menghindari serangan maut Probe sambil menunggu timing yang tepat untuk menyerang. Tak seperti biasa, kali ini ia bertarung dengan hati-hati. Untuk saat ini, itu cara terbaik untuk menghindari cedera serius. Tubuhnya yang sekarang tak akan kuat jika harus menerima serangan bertubi-tubi. Meski sesekali pertahannya luput yang mengakibatkan ia menderita luka lebam di wajahnya.

"Dari tadi kau terus berkelit seperti cacing kepanasan. Ada apa hah!? Kau takut bocah!? Ha ha ha" Probe kegirangan. Gerakannya semakin membabi buat saat Taufan mulai goyah.

Lelaki itu menyeringai kecil, puas melihat Taufan yang babak belur tersungkur di tanah. "Sudah kuduga, kau hanya bocah keparat yang hanya omong besar!"

Tangan Taufan mengusap kasar darah di ujung bibirnya, ia menyeringai tipis, "Sudah selesai? Sekarang giliranku."

BUAGH!

Ia bangkit dengan cepat, beberapa pukulan keras ia lancarkan dan mendarat mulus tepat di wajah Probe. Tendangan di kaki kanan Probe membuatnya tak bisa berdiri dengan kokoh. Sebagai penutup, Taufan mengakhiri dengan tendangan samping. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, Taufan sanggup melumpuhkan lawan dengan serangkaian serangan sekaligus.

Probe nampak sempoyongan saat menerima serangan mentah dari Taufan dan akhirnya ambruk juga. "B-bagaimana kau bisa berubah menjadi monster seperti ini dalam waktu singkat? Aku yakin aku sudah cukup menghajarmu tadi?"

"Kau terkejut? Sejak tadi aku membiarkanmu menghajarku agar aku tahu seberapa kuat pukulanmu. Ternyata kau tak lebih dari preman pasar, gerakanmu tak punya dasar, hanya bergerak berdasarkan insting. Dan ekarang mari kita akhiri."

Kemenangan sudah nampak jelas di depan mata, satu serangan lagi untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini dan Taufan akan keluar menjadi pemenang. Sayang ia terlalu fokus pada Probe, tanpa menyadari ancaman dari sisi lain.

 **DUAK...!**

"ARGH!" Taufan mengerang tertahan, sebuah benda tumpul menghantam punggungnya dengan keras dan langsung membuatnya tersungkur. Sambil merintih kesakitan, ia melotot saat mengetahui Al yang memukulnya dengan balok kayu.

"Hahaha, bagus Al! Kenapa kau tidak lakukan itu dari tadi?" Probe tergelak melihat sosok Taufan yang tumbang tanpa bisa bangkit lagi.

Al membuat senjatanya sembarangan, "Aku tak akan melakukan tindakan seperti ini jika saja kau tidak terpojok seperti tadi. Sekarang cepat selesaikan urusanmu!" titahnya, sepertinya ia tak akan campur tangan lebih dari ini.

"Hahaha, aku akan menyelesaikannya sekarang juga." Kekeh Probe mendekati tubuh Taufan yang tak berdaya di tanah.

 **BUGH!**

 **BUAGH!**

 **BUG...**

Lelaki itu dengan senang hati menghajar tubuh yang tak sanggup lagi untuk melawan. Berkali-kali ia mendaratkan tendangan, sepatu boot yang berat nan tebal itu dengan ringannya ia ayunkan tanpa belas kasih.

"Erghhh! Khhh,, khhh... Hah.. Haah.." Ia meringis menahan sakit. Matanya terpejam mencoba bertahan. Erangan terdengar menyedihkan dari bibir Taufan. Ia meringkuk menerima serangan bertubi-tubi yang menghujani tubuhnya. Paru-parunya kian terasa sesak saat perutnya ditendang dengan sangat kuat. Cairan kental merah keluar dari hidung dan juga mulutnya, beberapa bercak darah terlihat menodai hoodie birunya.

Salah satu tangan Probe menarik rambut Taufan, membuat tubuh lemah itu setengah terangkat. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam iris biru yang mulai kehilangan cahayanya. Seringaian sinis tercetak di wajah Probe, "Hahaha, kemana semangatmu tadi, hah!? Dasar bocak tengik, sekarang kau tau akibat berlagak kuat di depanku."

"Ha ha, kau bangga dengan kemenangan yang curang seperti ini? Kau benar-benar menyedihkan." Desis Taufan masih sanggup berkata pedas.

"Kau memang sudah bosan hidup ya, brengsek!"

 **DUAK**..

Satu lagi luka ditorehkan ditubuhnya, darah segar mengalir dari pelipis Taufan ketika kepalanya dibenturkan pada aspal. Bisa dirasakan nafasnya yang kian menipis. Kini kabut gelap menghalangi pandangannya, pendengarannya tak berfungsi sepernuhnya, hanya ocehan yang sayup-sayup terdengar tidak jelas.

Kesadaran yang berada di ambang batas, entah kenapa ia justru teringat memori kecilnya. Ah, sepertinya ia pernah bermimpi akan hal itu, apa ini juga bagian dari mimpi itu? Masa lalu memang tidak mudah di hapus dari ingatan. Seperti hembusan yang pucat, angin yang bernostalgia, mengalir ke dalam dunia. Kadang masa lalu tersebut bersembunyi di balik alam bawah sadar kita, kemudian menyeruak ke permukaan pada saat-saat tertentu.

Seperti saat ini.

Jika ini dimasa yang sama dimana tragedi itu belum terjadi, ia yakin entah bagaimana caranya, Halilintar pasti bisa menemukannya. Halilintar selalu ada untuk melindunginya. Kakaknya pernah bilang kalau itu insting seorang kakak. Saat itu ia percaya. Taufan tersenyum perih. Kini hal itu hanya ekspektasi belaka, kakaknya tak lagi peduli padanya.

Kenangan itu menjadi hal yang manis untuk di kenang namun pahit jika dihadapkan kenyataan. Tatapannya kosong, seolah tak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkannya. Tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya.

Dia pasrah, jika memang dia harus meregang nyawa disini. Di sisi lain, ada hal yang akan ia sesali jika ia mati sekarang. Dia belum sempat meminta maaf pada Halilintar dan Gempa, melanggar janji yang dibuatnya bersama Shielda dan berpamitan dengan teman-temannya.

Secercah cahaya yang bisa netra biru itu tangkap menghilang tak berbekas ditelan kegelapan. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

Akankah dia mati sekarang?

Apakah dia akan mati dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti ini?

 **To Be Continue**

 **Absurd? Molor?**

 **Huft, bodo amat deh.. Bisa update lagi aja udah syukur banget T,T**

 **Mungkin ada yang minat bantuin Kyra?**

 **Dibutuhkan yang bersedia jadi partner nulis fiction ini buat bantuin nulis alur cerita, biar cepet update. Jika ada yang berminat, silahkan bisa email ke Luckykira13 atau pm..**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih**


	8. Chapter 8

**Highest Life**

 **Boboiboy©Animonsta Studio**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Happy Reading & RnR please!**

Chapter 8 : Seseorang Yang Terakhir Kali Ku Jumpai Malam Itu

Silau cahaya dari balik gorden membuat sepasang kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan manik biru it u terbuka. Namun sesungguhnya bukanlah matahari yang membangunkan sosok dibalik selimut itu, melainkan ngilu yang mendominasi setiap jengkal tubuhnya ketika kesadarannya berangsur-angsur pulih.

"Ugh-," Lelaki itu melenguh lirih disaat sakit kepala menyerang. Pening yang mendadak menghinggapinya membuat jemarinya reflek bergerak menyentuh pelipisnya, ia mengernyit. Permukaan kasar seperti plester menempel di dahinya.

Ia mencoba bangkit, mendudukan diri sembari meringis menahan nyeri. Dilihatnya refleksi dirinya pada sebuah cermin, wajahnya dipenuhi lebam, disekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka namun sudah diobati dan dibalut perban.

Ia mengulik ingatannya, memori terakhirnya berhenti sampai ia pingsan setelah dihajar oleh preman-preman malam itu. Ketika ia sadar dan melihat ke sekitar, ia sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa ia ini berada di kamarnya? Siapa yang membawanya pulang dan mengobati lukanya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Saat itu ia tak yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya usai tak sadarkan diri. Apakah itu realita atau sekedar bunga tidur. Ingatannya kabur. Meski sayup-sayup, aroma mint yang ia hirup terasa begitu nyata baginya. Jalanan trotoar gelap di samping pertokoan yang ia lalui terasa seperti halusinasi belaka, juga tubuhnya yang berada dalam gendongan sosok yang terasa tak asing baginya.

Entahlah, ia tak yakin. Memikirkan hal seperti itu justru membuat kepalanya semakin berkunang-kunang.

 **Kruuuuk.. Kruuuuk..**

"U-ugh, aku lapar sekali. Sial, kalau bukan karena preman itu, aku tidak akan jadi begini. Kira-kira di dapur sudah ada makanan belum ya? Kalau kak Hali sudah pulang harusnya sudah ada." Ia berceloteh seorang diri.

Ia tak bisa menunggu ajal menjemputnya untuk merasakan kenyang, ia harus memberi tubuhnya asupan. Karenanya ia terpaksa turun ke dapur meskipun tubuhnya lemas karena belum makan nasi sama sekali sejak kemarin, ditambah kondisinya yang babak belur membuat langkahnya tertatih dengan mengandalkan tembok sebagai tumpuan.

.

Semangkuk bubur hangat yang tersaji di meja makan mengundang tanya di benak lelaki berkulit tan itu. Sepertinya seseorang tengah sibuk di dapur, terdengar suara air dari arah wastafel. Tak lama kemudian sosok Halilintar muncul usai menggantungkan apronnya di samping buffet. Mata mereka bertemu sesaat. Ada sedikit perasaan takut ketika manik biru Taufan menatap ruby merah Halilintar.

"Kau sudah sadar?" pertanyaan konyol itu terlontar dari seorang Halilintar. Adik pertamanya itu tak akan berada ada disana jika ia belum sadarkan diri.

"Eum," Taufan mengangguk singkat, masih terdiam di ruang makan.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, setelah itu kembalilah beristirahat. Aku sudah memintakan ijin pada sekolahmu supaya kau tidak dianggap bolos. Aku akan pulang malam karena ada urusan. Aku juga sudah masak, jadi kau hanya perlu menghangatkannya."

Dengan gestur layaknya orang yang terburu-buru, entah sadar atau tidak, Halilintar mengoceh tentang beberapa hal sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Hal itu membuat Taufan seperti orang bodoh karena logikanya belum berjalan. Belum pernah Halilintar bicara sebanyak ini sejak 6 tahun lalu.

Sempat Taufan ragu, namun kini ia yakin setelah melihat wajah kakaknya.

Aroma mint yang ia hirup kala itu..

Seseorang yang tak asing yang menggendongnya..

Juga siluet kakaknya meski hanya nampak sekilas..

Itu bukanlah mimpi. Ia yakin Halilintarlah yang menyelamatkannya, membawanya pulang dan juga mengobati lukanya. Entah apa yang menguatkan hipotesisnya, namun insting keluarga tak pernah salah kan?

"Kak Hali!" Panggilan Taufan membuatnya kakaknya berbalik, terpaku di ambang pintu. Halilintar menunggu Taufan berkata.

"Aku tak akan besar kepala dengan menganggapmu sudah memaafkanku. Aku ngga meminta kak Hali untuk berhenti membenciku meskipun aku benar-benar mengharapkannya. Mungkin juga mengharapkan kembalinya keluarga kita seperti dulu adalah hal yang mustahil. Aku tak peduli apa kalian masih menganggapku sebagai keluarga atau tidak. Tapi, aku hanya ingin kakak tau, kalau aku tetap menyayangi kalian sebagai keluargaku."

..."

Halilintar sama sekali tak merespon ucapan Taufan, ia juga tak menampik satu katapun.

Namun kemudian ia berpaling, "Aku berangkat dulu."

Tanpa berekspresi, Halilintar meninggalkannya seorang diri. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan perkataan Taufan, hanya karena halilintar bersikap baik dan mulai bicara padanya, ia berpikir kalau Halilintar bisa mengubah perasaannya. Semua itu tak bisa menampik kenyataan kalau sumber kebenciannya adalah karena ia yg telah menghancurkan kehidupan Halilintar dan juga adiknya.

Berbeda dengan Taufan yg tersenyum pahit melihat respon kakaknya yg menghilang begitu saja di balik pintu. Di sisi lain, tak ada yang tau apa yang dirasakan Halilintar. Ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan. Pikirannya kalut, ia sendiri tak bisa memahami apa yg dirasakannya. Sengaja ia menghindari Taufan karena tak tahu harus bagaimana ketika mereka bertemu.

Suara klakson menyadarkannya dari lamunan, sebuah mobil sport putih sudah menunggu di depan halaman rumahnya. Ia segera menghampiri dan mengambil kursi di samping pengemudi.

" _Sorry_ , ada yg aku urus tadi." Kata Halilintar begitu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Urusan mengkhayal? Beruntung kesabaranku belum habis." Balas lelaki yang duduk di balik setir memasang muka datar.

"Ya _sorry_ , tapi makasih udah mau nebengin sampe kampus. Kita bisa pergi sekarang." Sahut pemilik iris ruby.

"Hmm, bagaimana keadaannya?" Lelaki berambut indigo itu mulai menancap gas, matanya merah terangnya fokus memperhatikan jalan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Halilintar, memperhatikan ekspresinya.

"Aku sudah mengobati lukanya, kuharap dia baik-baik saja. Aku menyuruhnya untuk istirahat setelah makan." Balas halilintar tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin memintaku untuk memeriksa keadaannya?"

Halilintar menggeleng singkat, "Kurasa tidak perlu, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu, Kaizo."

"Kau bicara seolah aku ini orang lain. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena semalam aku tidak bisa membantumu, setidaknya untuk merawat Taufan."

Kaizo menurunkan laju mobilnya, ketika dari kejauhan _traffic_ _light_ berubah menjadi merah.

"Tapi aku senang kau mulai _care_ padanya." Tambah Kaizo di akhir kalimatnya.

Halilintar terdiam sesaat, "Sebenarnya aku tak peduli padanya."

Kaizo tertawa sinis, "Kalau kau tak peduli padanya, kau tak akan menolongnya dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Kau mungkin bisa membohongi dirimu, tapi kau tak bisa menipuku. Halilintar, kau ini terlalu egois! Tak seharusnya kau terus terpenjara dalam masa lalu. Aku tau Taufan terlibat dalam tragedi itu, tapi kau juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkannya!"

"Diamlah, aku tak ingin membahas masalah itu." Ucap Halilintar tajam.

Kaizo menghela nafas panjang, ia sudah lelah menasihati sahabatnya yang temperamental itu. Sementara itu iris ruby Halilintar menatap keluar jendela sembari merenung. Ia sudah memikirkan ucapan Kaizo berulang kali, tapi ia belum bisa menampik kenyataan yang membuatnya memendam benci pada adik pertamanya.

' _Apa aku benar-benar membencinya..?_ '

~Luckyra~

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Gelap menggantung di langit bumi. Angin dingin berhembus dari timur menandakan musik kemarau tiba. Awanpun tak berani mengusik sang luna juga prajurit bintangnya. Kala itu angkasa berbinar dengan anggunnya._

 _Sayang tak semua orang memedulikannya, termasuk lelaki bertopi dino yang menyusuri trotoar seorang diri. Iris rubynya menatap layar ponsel yang menunjukan suhu 17°._

" _Padahal inikan musim panas, kenapa dingin sekali? Rasanya ingin cepat tidur, capek banget." Celetuknya sambil ia mengeratkan hoodie merah kesayangannya._

 _Malam belumlah terlalu larut, tapi sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia menguap lebar. Sesekali ia memijat bahunya yang pegal karena rutinitas padat yang ia jalani. Malam itu motornya mendadak mogok dan keadaan memaksanya untuk berjalan kaki sampai rumah._

 _Tangan kirinya menenteng plastik yang penuh dengan belanjaan, sementara tangan kanannya memainkan ponsel untuk mengusir kebosanan. Jalanan yang kala itu sepi membuat Halilintar tak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang juga berada di jalan yang sama dengannya._

 _ **BRUK**_ _..._

 _Barang belanjaan terlepas dari tangan Halilintar jatuh berceceran. Seseorang gadis berambut twintail yang tak sengaja menabraknya ikut terjatuh._

" _Ma-maafkan aku!" ucap gadis itu terbata, khas dengan aksen cinanya._

" _Tidak, aku yang minta ma-," Perkataan Halilintar terhenti. Untuk sesaat ia memperhatikan gadis berkacamata bulat di depannya. Tubuhnya gemetar, pakaiannya kusut dan telihat jejak air mata membasahi pipinya._

" _Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?"_

" _To-tolong aku. Para preman itu, seseorang sedang melawan mereka!" Gadis itu meracau tak jelas membuat Halilintar bingung._

" _He-hey! Tenanglah, coba jelaskan perlahan."_

" _T-tadi aku diganggu beberapa preman dan seseorang yang menolongku. Tapi sekarang dia dalam bahaya, dia sedang dikeroyok para preman itu!" Raut wajah gadis itu nampak cemas tapi juga takut._

" _Di mana dia sekarang?"_

" _Di gang kecil di sekitar pertokoan lama." Ujarnya menunjukan tempat yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini._

" _Aku akan kesana, sebaiknya kau segera lapor polisi."_

 _Gadis itu mengangguk, "A-aku akan segera menyusul bersama polisi. Berhati-hatilah!"_

 _Halilintar bergegas menunju tempat yang ditunjukan gadis yang sama sekali belum ia kenal. Entah kenapa perasaanya menjadi gusar tanpa sebab, seperti rasa cemas yang berlebihan._

 _Dari kejauhan terdengar sayup-sayup gelak tawa dari salah satu gang di persimpangan toko. Dadanya terasa sakit begitu mencapai tempat itu. Detik itu juga darahnya mendesir cepat, jantungnya tertohok melihat tubuh Taufan yang tersungkur tak berdaya. Matanya terpejam, darah tercecer dari hidung dan mulutnya. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan pakaiannya kotor oleh debu dan darah._

 _Seorang dari mereka yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Halilintar mengernyit, "Siapa kau?"_

" _Sepertinya dia melihat kejadian tadi." Kata seseorang tubuh jakung yang membawa balok kayu._

" _Hei, kau melihat kami menghajarnya?" tanya lelaki bertubuh bongsor._

" _Bodoh! Buat apa menanyakan hal seperti itu, habisi aja sekalian." Seorang yang berlagak seperti bos itu menyeringai._

" _..."_

 _Halilintar terdiam seribu bahasa. Padahal ia tak pernah peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Taufan, kebodohannya, tingkah lakunya, apapun itu. Tapi saat ini, entah mengapa amarahnya memuncak ketika melihat Taufan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan penuh luka seperti itu._

 _"Jadi-kalian yang membuat adikku seperti ini?" Tangannya terkepal erat menahan perasaan yg membuncah._

 _"Hooo, jadi dia adikmu? Kami baru saja menghabisinya, harusnya kau datang lebih cepat untuk menyelamatkannya." Orang sok bossy itu menginjakkan kakinya ditubuh Taufan._

 _"Singkirkan kakimu darinya." Kecam Halilintar._

 _"Hmm, kenapa? Kau harus mela-"_

 _ **Buaghhh**_ _..._

 _Satu pukulan keras membuat orang yang sedari tadi mengoceh itu tumbang seketika._

 _"Akh! Sialan!" Seorang bertubuh bongsor maju sambil melancarkan serangan tinju. Namun Halilintar dengan mudah menahannya dengan satu tangan._

 _"Tak perlu satu-satu, maju kalian semua! Akan aku buat kalian membayar atas perlakuan kalian pada adikku!" Matanya merahnya berkilat di bawah bayang-bayang topinya, sayangnya para preman itu terlalu bodoh untuk memahami situasinya dan pertarungan berakhir begitu singkat dengan kemenangan Halilintar._

 _Netranya tertuju pada sosok Taufan yang nampak menyedihkan. Perlahan, ia mendekatinya, kulitnya terasa dingin karena terlalu lama diterpa udara malam. Halilintar membalut tubuh tak berdaya itu dengan hoodie merah miliknya. membawa Taufan dalam gendongannya_

' _Dia ringan sekali,' gumamnya._

 _Sesampainya di rumah, Halilintar membaringkan tubuh Taufan di kamarnya dan mengobati lukanya dengan hati-hati. Halilintar tertegun, bibirnya dihiasi garis-garis getir, ia baru sadar kalau Taufan yang sekarang sangat kurus. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan tekstur tulangnya dari permukaan kulit._

 _Dalam gendongannya, Taufan sempat siuman, meski hanya sebentar dan ia kembali tak sadarkan diri hingga sekarang. Selesai mengobati luka, ia menyelimuti Taufan sampai sebatas dada._

 _Halilintar mengedarkan pandang, memorinya sedikit terluka. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali masuk ke dalam kamar bernuasana biru itu, mungkin sekitar 6 tahun lalu. Netranya tertuju pada meja di dekat tempat Taufan tertidur._

 _Sebuah foto terbingkai frame masih bersih tak berdebu. Itu jepretan terakhir yang mereka ambil ketika keluarga mereka masih untuh. Sungguh, Halilintar tak ingin membuka lagi ingatan yang sudah lama ia kubur dalam. Itu membuat hatinya perih. Disamping itu, hal yang menarik perhatiannya adalah tempat obat yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit._

 _Halilintar sempat tertegun, "Obatnya sudah sebanyak ini?"_

 _Ia berganti menatap wajah Taufan yang terlelap dengan tenang, pandangannya berubah menjadi pilu. Meski begitu, ia tak berekspresi sedikitpun. Saat ini ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri._

 _Apakah dia membenci Taufan atau jutru sebenarnya ia peduli padanya?_

~Luckyra~

Suara detikan jarum jam mengisi keheningan waktu. Cuaca terik di luar tak berpengaruh banyak pada atmosfer ruangan yang didominasi biru itu. Sang empu-nya baru saja masuk dengan menenteng sebuah kotak dengan tanda plus dipermukaannya. Surai hitamnya yang basah dan pakaian santai yang ia kenakan menandakan ia baru saja mandi.

Ia duduk bersila di lantai, sambil bercermin ia memandangi dirinya sendiri. Penampilannya cukup kacau. Beberapa lebam masih nampak kentara di wajah, mungkin baru akan hilang beberapa hari lagi. Luka lecet ditubuhnya perlahan mulai mengering, namun luka di dahinya sepertinya akan sembuh lebih lama.

"Aduduh, shhhhhh! Akh- ugh.."

Rintihan lolos dari seorang Boboiboy Taufan ketika ia mengoleskan obat merah pada lukanya. Padahal ia juga sudah sering berkelahi, tapi ia belum terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Semoga aja ngga membekas." Harapnya usai menutup lukanya dengan plester.

Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di tepi kasur sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, pandangannya jauh menerawang. Entah kenapa perasaannnya menjadi gusar tak menentu.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan tiba hari dimana kakaknya menolongnya, meski itu hanyalah berawal dari kebetulan. Seharusnya ia senang, tapi di satu sisi ia merasa aneh karena sudah lama tak merakan hal seperti itu.

Selama 6 tahun terakhir ia hidup layaknya orang yang ditelantarkan. Tak dipedulikan dan tak dianggap, membuatnya terbiasa menjalani kehidupan tanpa kehangatan keluarga. Meskipun sebenarnya ia masih mengharapkan keluarganya bisa kembali seperti dulu.

Tubuh ringkih itu meringkuk, ia hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri karena tak akan ada orang lain yang akan memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Sekali lagi kenyataan pahit menamparnya. Keluarganya tak akan pernah utuh, itu mustahil karena sudah terlalu banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Ia mengharapkan hal yang sia-sia.

 **Drrrrrtttt**... **Drrrrtttt**.

Getaran yang berasal dari ponsel di atas nakas menarik perhatian lelaki beriris darksky itu. Layar ponsel yang menyala menunjukan adanya panggilan masuk, tertulis nama Fang disana.

"Dia pasti mencemaskanku." Taufan tersenyum simpul. "Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?" katanya begitu mengangkat telfon.

"..."

Ekspresi Taufan berubah menjadi masam usai mendengar suara dari sebrang sana, "Apa?"

"..."

"... Ngga mungkin!"

Lidahnya kelu tak sanggup lagi berkata usai mendengar kabar yang begitu mendadak. Ia langsung menyambar hoodie birunya tanpa sempat ia akhiri panggilan itu.

Langkahnya terus terpacu, tanpa memedulikan kondisi tubuhnya. Luka yang kembali terbuka dan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya ia abaikan. Paru-paru yang juga mulai memberontak memintanya berhenti, sama sekali tak ia indahkan. Ia berlari seperti orang kesetanan, sekali dua kali ia menabrak pejalan kaki lainnya. Tujuannya kini hanyalah satu tempat, rumah sakit.

Keringat membasahi keningnya, deru nafas yang tak beraturan menjadi saksi perjuangannya mencapai tempat itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat 3 sosok yang tak asing baginya terpaku di sebuah ruang berkaca transparan. Menggantung papan bertuliskan ICU di atas pintunya.

"Taufan!? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau babak belur begitu?" Seru Fang yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Taufan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana dia? Dimana Ice?" seru Taufan tak terkontrol.

Fang menepuh bahu Taufan, memintanya untuk mengontrol diri, "Tenangkan dirimu Taufan."

Taufan menampik tangan itu, "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang setelah mendapat kabar kalau Ice masuk rumah sakit dan kondisinya kritis?" Sahutnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar, semuanya bisu. Fang menunduk dalam, Solar memalingkan wajahnya, sementara Blaze, kakinya yang lemas tak lagi mampu menahan massa tubuhnya. Ia terpuruk di depan ruang bercat putih sambil memeluk lutut, menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja!? Jawab aku!" seru Taufan tak sabar. Tangannya bergerak menarik kerah Fang, meminta penjelasan.

"Ice... dia," Fang menggantungkan kalimatnya, lelaki berkaca mata itu tak sanggup berkata.

Takdir punya rencananya sendiri untuk menunjukan kenyataan pahit itu pada Taufan. Dari balik kaca transparan itu, dengan kedua matanya-ia melihat sosok yang ingin ditemuinya –Ice- terbaring di sana. Wajahnya pucat, matanya terpejam, itulah saat terakhir Taufan bertemu dengannya sebelum akhirnya sosok itu terbalut kain putih.

"Ice meninggal dunia." Lanjut Solar, suaranya gemetar menahan tangis. Blaze mencengkram erat kepalanya, sangat frustasi. Ia tak lagi mampu membendung air matanya.

Taufan nyaris tak percaya, "K-kalian pasti bercanda, haha, iyakan?"

"Apakah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kematian bisa dijadikan suatu candaan?" Gumam Solar terdengar putus asa.

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa? Dia masih baik-baik saja saat kita bertemu dengannya malam itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ujar Taufan.

"Ini rahasia Ice yang tidak ingin kalian mengetahuinya, juga beberapa hal yang kami sembunyikan dari kalian." Tatapan sendu terpancar dari sepasang mata emas Solar.

Fang tertegun, "Sebuah rahasia?"

Solar mengangguk sesaat, ia menghela nafas panjang, bersiap untuk menceritakan sebuah kenyataan yang pahit, "Dari kecil Ice sudah sering sakit-sakitan. Sejak lahir dia memiliki daya imun yang lemah, itu karena dia terjangkit HIV yang diturunkan oleh ibunya. Ibunya juga meninggal karena hal yang sama."

Detik itu nafas Taufan tercekat, matanya bulat sempurna, bibirnya terkatup rapat tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Selama ini dia tak pernah sekolah, ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya di rumah sakit dan rumahnya."

"Tunggu, tapi kau pernah bilang Ice sekolah di Guenna High School." Potong Fang.

Solar tersenyum tipis, "Itu hanya sebuah kebohongan, selama ini dia _home_ _schooling_ karena tubuhnya lemah. Teman yang dia miliki hanyalah aku dan Blaze. Dan Ice itu sangat menyukai musik, satu-satunya kegiatan yang membuat hidupnya lebih berarti. Karena itu, saat Blaze memberitahu akan membuat band bersama kalian, dia sangat senang."

Namun kemudian senyuman itu luntur, "Akhir-akhir ini keadaanya semakin membaik, tapi saat kita kembali dari gunung, kondisinya tiba-tiba saja drop, dan dia langsung masuk ICU. Sampai akhirnya ia tak bisa lagi bertahan dari penyakit itu dan akhirnya, dia.. hiks.. hiks.." Solat tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Saat itu Taufan dan Fang hanya terdiam, tak ada isak tangis, hanya anak sungai mengalir dari pelupuk mata. Terlalu berat bagi mereka menerima kenyataan seperti yang diceritakan Solar.

Hari itu juga, upacara kematian Ice diselenggarakan. Kerabat dan orang terdekat datang melayat. Air mata mengantarkan kepergiannya, kelabu menyelimutu hati mereka yang kehilangan. Tak terkecuali Taufan, meski ia belum lama mengenal gadis itu namun mereka pernah berdiri di panggung yang sama, menghabiskan waktu bersama meski terbilang singkat untuk ditulis dalam buku harian.

 _Matahari selalu menandai kepergiannya dengan senja.._

 _Cahaya yang menelusup dari celah jendela selalu menceritakan kisah mentari yang menemani kehidupan sepanjang hari.._

 _Kisah bahagia.. Kisah duka.. Kisah pilu.._

 _Selalu seperti itu.._

 _Sayang kepergianmu tak sehangat mentari pagi atau selembut cahaya jingga di sore hari.._

 _Kepergianmu meninggalkan duka.._

 _Kata maaf tak sempat terucapkan.._

 _Salam perpisahan tak tersampaikan.._

 _Andai waktu bisa terulang, setidaknya ijinkan aku mengantar kepergianmu.._

 **~Luckyra~**

Biru tergantikan hitam, matahari tergantikan bulan, dan harapan tergantikan keputusasaan. Setiap orang pernah merasakannya, kehilangan yang menciptakan kehampaan dalam jiwa manusia. Tak seorangpun luput dari rasa sakitnya, tak seorangpun bisa menyembunyikannya.

Pemuda itu memenjarakan diri dalam ruang pribadinya. Tubuhnya merosot terbawa gravitasi usai mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tak ada lagi daya. Tak ada lagi topeng yang membuatnya nampak tegar. Sosok rapuh itu meringkuk di dalam kegelapan, di bawah cahaya purnama.

"Kenapa kalian semua meninggalkan aku? Kenapa harus aku?" Jemarinya mencengkram rambut legamnya, ia dibuat frustasi akan kepergian Ice yang begitu mendadak. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dan itu meninggalkan luka tersendiri baginya.

"Apa karena aku? Gara-gara aku, Ice sampai memaksakan dirinya." Taufan mulai menyalahkan dirinya.

Ia tak terima pada takdir Tuhan yang diberikan kepadanya. Ia merasa hidupnya tidak adil. Umurnya baru menginjak 17 tahun, namun ia sudah kehilangan banyak hal dalam hidupnya.

' _Apa kau sudah sadar bahwa orang-orang yang berada disekitarmu selalu menderita?'_ sebuah suara muncul entah dari mana namun terdengar jelas di kepala Taufan.

Sebuah cermin yang memantulkan dirinya, bayangannya seolah berkata, ' _Kau-pembawa sial bagi orang-orang disekitarmu. Kau membunuh kedua orang tuamu, kakekmu mati setelah tinggal bersamamu, Halilintar dan Gempa menderita karena kau. Dan sekarang, Ice mati karena dirimu. Kau membuat orang-orang disekitarmu menderita.'_

Nafas Taufan tercekat,"Aku-pembawa sial?"

Sosok Fang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, " _Maaf Taufan, aku tak bisa berteman denganmu lagi. Aku tak mau ikut sial karena berteman dengan seorang pembunuh_." sorot matanya mengintimidasi seolah memandang rendah pada Taufan.

"Fang! Aku bukan-"

" _Kalau saja kau tidak pergi dari rumah. Ice tidak akan mencarimu, dia tidak akan mati secepat ini_." Solar memandangnya penuh kebencian.

Di sebelahnya, Blaze menatapnya sendu, " _Aku menyesal sudah mengenalku._ "

Bahu Taufan merosot, rasa bersalah menguasai dirinya, "Solar Blaze! Maafkan aku!"

" _Hiks.. hiks.. Aku sangat merindukan ayah dan ibu! Aku tak butuh kakak tak berguna sepertimu. Hiks, aku sangat membencimu. Hiks, kembalikan orang tuaku!_ " Di sampingnya Gempa menangis tersendu-sendu meminta kembali orang tuanya.

Dan sosok kakak yang sangat Taufan kagumi kini menatapnya dingin dan menusuk tanpa ekspresi, " _Kalau saja kau tidak dilahirkan, ayah dan ibu tidak akan meninggal_."

" _Pembunuh... Kau seorang pembunuh... Pembunuh..._ " Semua penghakiman itu tertuju padanya. Semua menunjuknya, menuduh dirinya seorang pembunuh.

"TIDAK! AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH!"

" _Kau itu pembunuh, sekali pembunuh tetap pembunuh!"_

Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup telinga, namun suara itu makin keras terdengar, menggema di otaknya.

"TIDAK! HENTIKAN!"

Kepalanya terasa mau pecah, semua suara itu merasuki setiap neuron otaknya. Semua halusinasi itu saling berseru menghakiminya. Disela celaan itu ia memandangan refleksi dirinya pada cermin, bayangannya menyeringai, " _Pembunuh.._ "

"AAAAAAA!"

 **Prang**...!

Darah segar mulai merembes dari permukaan tangannya. Pecahan kaca tersebar di lantai melukai kakinya. Matanya panas, tubuhnya merosot, jatuh tertunduk lemas. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, menenggelamkan wajah di sana.

Semua seruan dan cercaan itu menghilang seketika. Kini tersisa dirinya seorang juga siluet dirinya dibawah purnama. Nafasnya memburu membuat dadanya sesak. Keheningan ini sama sekali tak membuatnya lega, justru ketakutan yang kini menyelimutinya. Ia takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan.

" _Kau takkan bisa hidup seperti yang kau inginkan."_ Suara itu muncul lagi, terdengar seperti berbisik, seolah menghipnotis Taufan.

Taufan kembali menutup telinganya, memejamkan erat matanya berusaha mengabaikan suara itu.

"Tidak," Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, jatuh melewati pipi, "Jangan lagi. Hentikan." Rintihnya akibat trauma.

Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, ketakutan Taufan menciptakan ilusi yang terasa nyata bagi dirinya.

" _Keberadaanmu membuat orang-orang disekitarmu terluka. Mereka menderita karena dirimu. Semakin lama kau hidup, semakin banyak rasa kehilangan yang akan kau rasakan."_ Suara itu terus berusaha menghasut Taufan.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka menderita karena aku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

" _Biarkan aku menghapus seluruh bebanmu. Lepaskan rantai yang mengekang di lehermu, dengan begitu kau bisa hidup dengan tenang._ "

Akal sehatnya perlahan mulai terkikis, pandangannya kosong. Entah iblis apa yang telah merasuki Taufan. Tangannya bergerak meraih lehernya, mengeratkan cengkramannya, mencekik dirinya sendiri yang sudah tak berdaya. Ia berniat untuk bunuh diri.

"Engg-ghhh..."

Dirasakannya nafas yang kian menipis, paru-parunya memberontak karena tak mendapat pasokan oksigen. Tubuhnya lemas, kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Ghhh.. Uhukk-uhuk! Hah.. hah.. hah.." Taufan terbatuk hebat, nafasnya tak beraturan. Ia tak sanggup melakukannya. Dia tidak ingin orang terdekatnya terluka lagi, tapi disatu waktu ia tak sanggup melepas kehidupannya saat ini. Pertentangan batin ini membuatnya bimbang.

Namun kemudian ia teringat ucapan seseorang, "A-aku tak bisa, Shielda memintaku untuk terus hidup. Tak peduli seberat apapun hidup yang ku jalani.".

" _Kau mendengarkan orang yang sudah mati?"_ Suara itu tertawa _, "Seseorang yang telah menghilangkan kehidupan orang tuanya sendiri justru mendengarkan perkataan orang yang sudah mati. Setelah semua yang kau perbuat, apa kau masih bisa hidup tenang? Nyawamu tak ada artinya, nyawamu tak akan bisa mengembalikan mereka yang telah mati."_

" _Kau sudah tak pantas untuk hidup!"_

DEG...

Taufan terdiam, sama sekali tak memberikan perlawanan atau menampik semua itu. Dia benar, semua yang dikatakan suara itu tak ada yang salah. Selama ia masih hidup, rasa bersalah dan penyesalan itu akan terus menyiksanya. Bahkan bila Taufan mati sekarangpun, mereka yang telah pergi tak akan hidup kembali.

Netra birunya menatap nanar pada tangannya yang berlumuran darah. "Kau benar. Hidupku memang tak berguna. Aku membunuh orang tuaku sendiri. Aku membuat kak Hali dan Gempa menderita. Aku membuat Ice datang mencariku, dan sekarang dia juga meninggal. Aku membuat Solar dan Blaze bersedih. Aku.. Aku tak bisa hidup seperti ini."

Ia tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Semua tekanan dan penderitaan yang ia rasakan seorang diri telah mencapai klimaks. Ia ingin segera mengakhirinya. Tangannya menyambar pecahan cermin yang berserakan di lantai. Pikirannya berkabut, tak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mengarahkan sisi tajam cermin itu pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku-

...sudah pantas lagi untuk hidup."

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Hai-hai.. Kyra balik lagi dengan part yang semoga menguras emosi pembaca sekalian. Beberapa chapter terakhir terasa banget ya nggantungnya, hehehe ya donk biar pembaca pada greget. Greget lagi karena Kyra-nya lama up, jadi makin greget kan berasa mau nampol authornya.

Dan karena Kyra lagi libur semesteran, (hahaha, yang lain udah pada masuk sekolah, Kyra malah libur kwkwkwk), Kyra mau bales reviewers di chapter 7 kemarin ya..

 _Guest_ : WAAA! Makasih udah setia mantengin fic absurd ini. Kyra selalu semangat nyelesain fic ini kalo ngga writing block atau sibuk nugas. Semangat juga buat kamu :*

 _Salsabila Tasnim_ : Thanks udah jadi partner aku, maapkeun Author geblek satu ini yang selalu ngeributin minta direview, wkwkwk, makasih juga udah jadi pembaca setiaku..

 _Aprillia_ : Santuy, Fic ini **akan terus berlanjut sampai tamat**.. Tapiiii, ya itu, mungkin up-nya akan lama. Karena Kyra sering sibuk nugas dan kegiatan lainnya, tapi semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan ya

 _Bunny_ : Makasih ya udah nyempetin mampir dan kasih review. Kalo dilanjut mah pasti! Tunggu kisah selanjutnya ya :*

Maaf kalo Kyra ga bisa update kilat. Tapi semoga chapter kali ini bisa bikin kalian gagal move on. Buat yang belum kasih review, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review buat ngasih tenaga Kyra untuk menyelesaikan fic ini ya...

BTW, Taufan bakalan mati hari ini ngga ya? Wkwkwk, penasaran? Tunggu kelanjutannya ya, bye bye~


	9. Chapter 9

**Highest Life**

 **Boboiboy©Animonsta Studio**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Happy Reading & RnR please!**

Chapter 9 : Kebahagiaan dan Rasa Sakit

Gelap telah jatuh, menggantikan siang yang melelahkan. Ratu malam hadir menggantikan sang raja yang pergi membagi kehangatannya pada belahan bumi lain. Purnama yang kala itu berkuasa dengan mempesona menerangi salah satu kota kecil yang beranjak terlelap.

Dalam sepi, suara deru motor terdengar memasuki kompleks perumahan di kota kecil itu. Putaran rodanya berhenti sempurna ketika mencapai halaman di sebuah rumah bercat jingga. Lampu sorotnya padam seketika saat lelaki berbalut hoodie hitam bercorak merah itu mematikan mesin.

"Ugh, sepertinya beberapa hari terakhir ini aku terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku sampai harus pulang malam terus." Keluhnya sembari memijat tengkuk lehernya yang terasa kaku.

Yah, semua tahu. Putra sulung dari keluarga Boboiboy itu kini menjadi tulang punggung keluarga, sekaligus memainkan peran sebagai orang tua bagi kedua adiknya. Dengan kesibukan mengurus pendidikan juga rumah tangga, tentu tak mudah baginya yang baru menginjak umur 21 tahun itu untuk mengerjakan segala hal. Terlebih kehidupan yang ia hadapi mulai terasa rumit.

Belum sempat ia memasukan motornya ke garasi, ia dikejutkan oleh jeritan yang disusul dengan suara benda pecah. Ia mendongak, kedua netra _ruby_ -nya mendelik ke arah balkon, tempat dimana kamar Taufan berada. Ia yakin suara itu berasal dari lantai dua rumahnya.

Darahnya mendesir cepat seiring perubahan suasana hati yang mendadak tegang. Ototnya bergerak reflek, sepatu ket itu melesat cepat masuk ke rumah, meniti anak tangga, sebelum pada akhirnya ia mencapai kamar adik pertamanya. Ruangan itu tertutup dan keheningan disekitarnya membuatnya semakin gusar.

"Sial, terkunci!" Geramnya ketika menyadari pintu itu dikunci dari dalam.

 **Dak.. Dak.. Dak..**

"Buka pintunya, Taufan!"

Halilintar menggedor pintu itu tak sabar, sekian detik ia menunggu seseorang untuk keluar namun pintu berwarna biru itu tak kunjung terbuka.

 **Dak.. Dak.. Dak..**

"Taufan!? Hei, apa yang terjadi?"

Berkali-kali ia memanggil penghuni ruangan itu, namun tak ada jawaban. Kini pikirannya dibayangi akan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi pada adiknya.

 **Dak.. Dak.. Dak..**

"Taufan kau baik-baik saja? Jawab aku! Hoy! Argh sial!" Halilintar berdecak kesal, lebih terdengar frustasi. Kesabaran si sulung itu habis, kecemasan membuatnya naik darah. Ia tak bisa lagi menunggu sampai seseorang di dalam membukakan pintu.

Ia mengambil jarak, diambilnya ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu bercat biru itu.

 **BRAK..**

"Argh! Sial, ternyata keras juga." Desisnya sembari menahan kebas di lengan kirinya. Baru kali itu ia merasa ilmu bela diri yang pelajarinya tak berguna melawan benda kokoh di hadapannya. Meski begitu, ia tak bisa berhenti. Ia yakin sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi pada adiknya. Ya, perasaannya mengatakan demikian.

 **BRAK..**

 **BRAK..**

Dua tiga kali ia gagal. Emosinya mencapai klimaks, pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka sementara lengannya sudah nyeri tak karuan. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk menendang pintu itu sekuat tenaga hingga penguncinya lepas.

 **BRAK..**

Halilintar terkesiap, sepasang _ruby_ itu membulat sempurna mendapati ruangan itu kacau balau. Pandangannya jatuh pada sosok Taufan yang bersimpuh di lantai. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pecahan kaca yang kini mengarah pada pergelangan tangannya.

"A-aku sudah tidak bisa hidup lagi." Kata itu terdengar lirih namun berhasil mencapai pendengaran seseorang yang terpaku di ambang pintu.

Halilintar langsung menepis benda tajam itu dari tangan Taufan dan berusaha menyingkirkannya sejauh mungkin.

 **Plak**...

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Taufan. Bekas telapak tangan nampak kentara di wajah pucat itu, membekas merah dan perih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Seru Halilintar tak habis pikir.

"...Kak-Hali?" suara parau itu lirih terdengar.

Detik itu, jantung Halilintar terasa seolah tertikam ribuan jarum takkala melihat sosok menyedihkan dihadapannya. Pandangan yang kosong, jejak air mata masih membekas di pelupuk mata, kulit yang terasa dingin, juga beberapa luka yang muncul di tubuhnya akibat pecahan kaca masih nampak mengeluarkan darah segar.

Lidahnya kelu, rahangnya terasa kaku untuk berucap. Halilintar seolah ditampar kenyataan pedih dan perlahan meruntuhkan sisi keras hatinya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Halilintar melunak, memandang sendu adiknya yang nyaris meregang nyawa.

Perlahan sisi kemanusiaan Taufan kembali. Selaput bening menyelimuti iris darksky miliknya, menggenang dan perlahan turun, jatuh melewati pipi.

"A-aku.. Hiks.. Aku yang sudah membunuh ayah dan ibu, hiks.. A-aku selalu menyusahkan kak Hali. Hiks, aku membuat Gempa menangis,-hiks, aku kakak yang tidak berguna. Hiks.. Hiks.. dan sekarang temanku meninggal juga karena aku.." Ia memberi jeda, nafasnya mulai tak beraturan dan pandangannya semakin buram.

"J-jika saja aku tidak terlahir di dunia ini, ayah dan ibu tidak akan meninggal. Hiks.. Kalian bisa hidup bahagia bersama mereka. Ice juga, dia tidak akan meninggal secepat ini..."

"Kalau kehadiranku membuat orang lain menderita dan malah meninggalkan aku, **UNTUK APA AKU HIDUP**?!" Taufan berteriak, tangisannya pecah seketika. Ia terlihat seperti kehilangan akalnya. Jiwanya terguncang, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Wajah tirus nan pucat itu sudah dihiasi oleh air mata.

"Aku takut.. Aku takut sendirian.. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi. Lebih baik aku mati daripada melihat orang-orang yang aku sayangi menderita dan pergi meninggalkan aku!"

Halilintar benar-benar tertohok mendengar penuturan Taufan. Ia tak memahami beban berat yang selama ini Taufan tanggung seorang diri, hingga mencapai batasnya dan memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Ini karena dirinya.

 **Grep..**

Kedua tangan Halilintar meraih tubuh ringkih itu, membawanya dalam dekapan hangat. Memberikan sentuhan lembut untuk menenangkan adiknya. Bisa ia rasakan deru nafas Taufan yang tak beraturan, jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"Tidak ada yang menderita karenamu. Kematian ayah dan ibu itu sudah takdir, begitu juga dengan seluruh kehidupan di dunia ini. Kau tak perlu menanggung perasaan itu lagi. Maafkan aku yang tidak ada disampingmu di saat-saat tersulit dalam hidupmu. Harusnya aku lebih memperhatikanmu. Maafkan aku-yang sudah menelantarkanmu selama ini. Ini semua salahku. Maaf-maafkan aku."

Dalam diam air matanya jatuh, penyesalan dan rasa bersalah membuatnya tak sanggup lagi merangkai kata. Hanya ucapan maaf yang berkali-kali ia sampaikan atas keegoisannya selama ini. Ia sudah gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tak akan lagi membiarkan sosok dalam dekapannya itu sendirian lagi

Malam itu Taufan menangis meraung-raung dalam pelukan sang kakak. Menumpahkan semua air mata, kesedihan, ketakuan dan luka yang selama ia pendam seorang diri. Semua beban mengalir bersamanya. Lelah yang menyelubungi pikiran, hati juga tubuhnya membuat manik _darksky_ itu dipupuk kantuk hingga akhirnya mata itu terpejam. Ia terlelap dalam pelukan hangat dari sosok kakak yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Halilintar memastikan Taufan telah tertidur sebelum melepas pelukannya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Belum pernah ia dapati kondisi Taufan yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Pemandangan itu menyayat hati, luka yang didapat Taufan dari perkelahian kemarin belum sembuh sama sekali, kini bekas sayatan pecahan kaca menambah luka baru di tubuh adiknya.

Tangannya meraih benda di atas nakas, sebuah kotak obat yang semalam ia gunakan untuk merawat luka Taufan. Dan malam itu ia melakukan hal yang sama, mengobati dengan perlahan dan membalutnya dengan hati-hati.

Halilintar mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang, menatap wajah Taufan yang pucat. Satu tangannya terulur, jemarinya sedikit menyilakan surai hitam yang agak basah akan keringat. Mengusap lembut sisi wajah Taufan, lalu beralih ke ujung mata itu yang menyisakan jejak air mata. Bahkan dalam lelapnya pun Taufan nampak tak tenang, ekspresinya menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam dan penderitaan.

Ia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya, menyaksikan adiknya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sedih? Iba? Sesal? Barangkali semua.

Iris _ruby_ itu berkaca, sebuah anak sungai kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata. "Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

Isak tangis perlahan terdengar mengisi atmosfer seantero ruangan itu. Halilintar terlarut dalam perasaan bersalahnya. Belum pernah sekalipun ia jumpai versi terlemah adiknya seperti ini. Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah peduli tentang perasaan Taufan, tentang apa dilakukan adik pertamanya itu, entah memberontak, mengamuk bahkan menangis sekalipun. Karena ia tak lagi menganggapnya sebagai saudara, hanya sekedar orang asing yang hidup bersamanya.

Namun setelah ia tahu segala hal tentang Taufan, mendengar tangisan pilunya dan beban berat yang selama ini ditanggungnya seorang diri, hatinya menjadi sakit. Sangat sakit sampai terasa sesak.

Meski ia yakin, rasa sakit yang Taufan rasakan jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dirinya. Taufan bukan hanya kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, ia kehilangan kasih sayang keluarga, ia kehilangan harapan, dan baru-baru ini ia kehilangan orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Rasa bersalah itu mengisi setiap sudut di rongga hati Halilintar. Mengoyak perasaan yang dulunya membeku. Ia merutuki segala keegoisannya selama ini.

Ketika malam semakin larut, Taufan bergerak gelisah, wajahnya kian memucat dan rintihan kecil lolos dari bibir yang agak kering itu. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah terhembus panas dan berat. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis. Keringat dingin menguncur deras membasahi keningnya. Di sela rintihannya, ia meracau dengan mengatakan kata maaf berulang kali.

Saat ini bukan hanya fisik Taufan yang sakit, namun psikisnya pun sedang tidak baik. Kondisinya membuat Halilintar cemas, sepanjang malam Taufan terus meracau dan menyebut nama orang-orang yang telah meninggalkannya.

"Ice... A-yah ibu maafkan aku.. Hiks.." rintih Taufan dalam tidurnya. Bahkan air matanya kembali jatuh meski ia tak sadarkan diri.

Hatinya hancur melihat keadaan adiknya yang lemah dan ketakutan. Ia masih ingat Taufan yang dulu, yang sering sekali bercanda, menertawakan hal-hal kecil dan menyikap dunia dengan riang.

Tangan dingin itu digenggamnya. Kini ia sadar bahwa ia tak membenci adiknya. Ia mula menerimanya, menghapus segala kebencian dalam hatinya dan mulai menyisihkan tempat untuk adiknya.

"Maafkan aku-

...Taufan."

~Luckyra~

Semalaman tubuh Taufan menggigil diserang demam, dan selama itu juga Halilintar terjaga untuk merawatnya. Ketika pagi mulai menyingsing, ia baru menghubungi dokter Tadachi yang merupakan dokter keluarga sekaligus sahabat mendiang ayah mereka.

Beliau sempat terkejut mendapati kondisi Taufan yang terluka nyaris disekujur tubuhnya, sampai mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia mulai memeriksa denyut jantung, tensi darah dan pernapasan Taufan sembari mendengar penjelasan Halilintar. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah suntikan, memasukan suatu cairan ke pembuluh darah Taufan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Nada keraguan terdengar dalam pertanyaan Halilintar.

"Dia terlalu tertekan dan banyak pikiran, traumanya membuatnya depresi sampai-sampai kondisinya _drop_. Ditambah kondisi fisiknya yang memang tidak bagus, ini memperparah kondisinya. Akan lebih baik jika dia dirawat di rumah sakit." Saran pria paruh baya itu sembari menyimpan stetoskopnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Suara parau yang terdengar pelan itu menciptakan keheningan. Sorot matanya menatap Halilintar lemah, "Jangan bawa aku kesana." Bisiknya setengah memohon. Taufan baru saja terbangun dan sosok yang pertama kali menebus retinanya adalah kakaknya.

Halilintar tercekat saat menatap mata biru itu berkaca-kaca, seolah ia benar-benar memohon untuk tidak membawanya ke tempat itu. Halilintar luluh, ia tersenyum lembut, "Yah, aku tidak akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Dokter bisa berikan resep obatnya? Aku yang akan merawatnya."

Dokter itu menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia mengambil secarik kertas, "Baiklah, kau bisa membeli obat ini di apotek besar. Sepulang kerja nanti aku akan mampir lagi untuk mengecek kondisinya. Pastikan dia istirahat penuh dan jangan biarkan dia terbebani oleh pikirannya."

"Ya, terima kasih banyak."

Beberapa saat setelah Taufan sadar, matanya kembali terpejam. Nafasnya mulai teratur dan denyut jantungnya kembali normal, sepertinya obatnya mulai bekerja.

"Aku sudah memberinya obat penenang, untuk saat ini biarkan dia istirahat. Dan Hali, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Bisa kita bicara di luar saja, agar dia tidak terganggu."

"Tentu.."

.

.

Singkat cerita, Halilintar dibuat tercengang oleh penjelasan dokter Tadachi. Bagaimana tidak? Penyakit AIDS ditubuh Taufan mulai memasuki stadium 2 dan baru-baru ini dokter itu mengetahui adanya bakteri penyebab pnumonia yang kini bersarang di paru-paru Taufan. Hal itu membuat Taufan merasa tersiksa bahkan dalam setiap tarikan nafas jika sedang kambuh.

Kenyataan pahit itu menamparnya dengan begitu keras. Lidahnya kelu sampai tak sanggup berkata lagi. Ternyata keadaaan Taufan lebih buruk dari kelihatannya.

"Kuatkan dirimu Halilintar, kau harus lebih tegar dari adikmu. Saat ini yang paling dibutuhkannya adalah dukung. Mulai sekarang rawatlah dia dengan baik." Pesan dokter Tadachi sebelum meninggalkan kediaman milik mendiang sahabatnya itu.

Nafas nya memburu, dadanya terasa sesak, perasaan sungguh ini sangat menyiksa batinnya. Kini yang tersisa hanya sosok Halilintar yang membekap mulutnya sendiri karena tangisnya yang ingin membuncah.

"Sial! Aku juga-tidak mau kehilangan lagi."

.

.

~Luckyra~

"Iya, hari ini aku ngga masuk. Aku harus merawat Taufan." Suara berat itu menyahut, menanggapi panggilan dari ponsel di genggamannya.

Langkah kakinya terdengar menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Lelaki dengan kaos oblong hitam itu mengacak-acak surai hitamnya yang sedikit basah, menunjukan bahwa ia baru saja mandi.

" _Apa yang terjadi padanya?"_

"Ceritanya panjang, yang jelas kondisinya saat ini sedang tidak baik. Semalam ia tantrum dan sempat demam juga. Tapi aku sudah meminta dokter keluargaku untuk memeriksanya tadi pagi."

*FYI, tantrum adalah keadaan dimana seseorang meluapkan emosinya dengan cara menangis, berteriak, sampai melempar barang disekitarnya.

" _Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya?"_ Seseorang di seberang sana kembali melontarkan tanya.

Halilintar menghela nafas berat, "Mengejutkan, aku sampai tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Virus HIV di tubuhnya memasuki stadium 2, dan sekarang dia juga mengidap pnumonia. Dan lagi kata dokter ia juga depresi sampai psikologisnya terguncang. Tapi sepertinya Taufan sudah mulai tenang, sekarang dia masih tertidur setelah dokter Tadachi memberinya suntikan."

Tiba langkah Halilintar diambang pintu kamar bernuansa biru itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu masih senantiasa terpejam dengan wajah polos.

" _Bukankah sebaiknya dia dirawat di rumah sakit?"_

"Aku juga pikir begitu, dokterku juga menyarankan agar Taufan dirawat inap di rumah sakit, tapi dia menolak. Dokter Tadachi bilang dia akan mampir sepulang kerjanya untuk mengecek keadaan Taufan lagi. Tapi kalau keadaannya memburuk aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit."

" _Bagus deh kalau begitu, aku senang kau mulai memperhatikannya."_

"..." Halilintar terdiam mendengar tanggapan sahabatnya di seberang sana. Kaizo-orang yang ia ajak mengobrol- juga punya adik yang seumuran dengan Taufan, sudah pasti ia memahami peran seorang kakak. Dan sepertinya ia harus belajar dari sahabatnya itu untuk menjadi 'kakak yang baik'.

" _Sepulang kuliah nanti aku akan ke rumahmu. Kau mau aku bawakan apa?"_

"Ah, kebetulan. Bisa kau belikan obat untuk Taufan. Aku sudah mendapat resepnya, tapi aku ngga bisa ninggalin dia sendirian di rumah."

" _Okke, kirim aja foto resepnya."_

"Oke, abis ini aku kirim. Thanks ya,"

" _Anytime. Ah, dosennya udah masuk, udah dulu ya."_

Panggilannya terputus. Ia menatap angka yang tertera di layar ponselnya, 11.38, hampir tengah hari. Ia menghela nafas berat, bisingnya cicadas di luar sana sama sekali tak mengusik sosok yang telah terlelap sekian jam lamanya.

Lebih jauh kakinya melangkah, dan perhatiannya tersita pada benda bervibrasi di atas meja belajar. Layarnya bersinar, serentetan angka yang disusul dengan nama pemilik nomor itu menjadi tanda adanya panggilan masuk.

"Fang..?" Halilintar menyebut nama yang tertera di sana. Jemarinya mengusap layar datar itu, dan waktu mulai berjalan.

" _Hey! Kenapa kau tidak masuk hari ini? Kau juga tidak memberiku kabar apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_ Celoteh Fang di seberang sana.

Halilintar terkekeh kecil mendengar ocehan Fang, "Ini aku Fang, Halilintar."

" _Oh, kak Hali?"_ Nampaknya Fang sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati kakak sahabatnya yang menjawab.

"Iya ini, aku. Hari ini Taufan masih sakit, jadi dia tidak bisa masuk."

" _Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kemarin aku melihatnya seperti babak belur. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"_

Keningnya berkerut, masih kental diingatan Halilintar ia menyuruh Taufan untuk istirahat kemarin.

"Kau bertemu dengannya? Dimana?"

Dan orang yang dikenalnya sebagai adik Kaizo itu menyahut cepat. Ia menceritakan kejadian di rumah sakit kemarin, tentang kematian Ice yang mendadak, sikap Taufan ketika datang acara pemakaman.

Ekspresi Halilintar menjadi sulit ditebak, gurat-gurat getir kentara memoles bibir datar itu. Usai ponsel itu tak lagi bersuara, ia mengucap terima kasih, tanpa ada emosi di dalamnya.

" _Em, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"_

Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Taufan, "Yah, kondisinya saat ini juga sedang tidak terlalu baik. Semalam ia demam, sampai meracau. Dia juga memanggil nama Ice dalam tidurnya. Tapi untuk saat ini dia sudah tenang dan sekarang dia masih tidur."

Terdengar helaan nafas lega di seberang sana. Kini Fang bisa tenang setelah mendengar kabar sahabatnya, meski ada suatu hal yang mengganjal di benaknya.

" _Eum, sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan menjengungnya. Oke kak, kalau begitu sudah dulu ya kak, nanti aku hubungi lagi. Sampai nanti."_

"..."

Hening..

Pandangan _ruby_ Halilintar menerawang jauh keluar jendela, awan putih mengantung di langit cerah. Aroma khas matahari dan cahaya kuning yang menelusup dari dedaunan mencapai atmosfer di ruangan itu. Matanya terpejam sesaat, merasakan pening yang mendadak menjalar pangkal kepalanya.

Ia mendekati ranjang, langkahnya gontai seolah tenaga menguar keluar tubuhnya. Ia masih sadar sepenuhnya, hanya tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Kini ia tahu sebab mengapa Taufan tantrum seperti itu. Ia paham jerit-tangis Taufan. Ia paham penderitaannya.

Ya, ia yakin.

"Ternyata kau sudah banyak menderita. Lebih banyak dari yang aku bayangkan. Pasti menyakitkan ya?" tangannya membelai lembut pucuk surai adiknya. Ia merasa bodoh, menanyakan hal pasti seperti itu pada orang yang bahkan tak sadarkan diri.

Senyumnya terkulum masam, memaksa tersenyum namun justru kesedihan yang terpancar. Tak apa, tak ada yang melihat sisi lemah seorang Halilintar saat ini.

"Mulai sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tak akan ku biarkan rasa sakit itu membelenggumu lagi. Kita bisa mengubah kebencian Gempa perlahan, dan kau bisa melupakan rasa bersalah itu. Setelah itu kita lepaskan rantai penderitaan yang menyiksamu itu. Akan kuberikan apapun itu asal kau bisa bahagia, bahkan hidupku. Ya, kita akan memulai segalanya dari awal, sebagai keluarga."

Halilintar berbisik pelan, tangannya tak henti membelai rambut adiknya. Matanya yang terasa berat akhirnya terpejam. Ia tak kuasa menahan kantuk dan lelah yang mendera tubuhnya usai semalaman terjaga. Tak lama kemudian dengkuran halus terdengar darinya yang ikut terlelap di samping Taufan.

~Luckyra~

Lelaki di balik selimut itu mengerang pelan sebelum manik biru itu terbuka. Langit-langit kamarnya yang pertama kali menyapa penglihatannya. Ia mengeryap beberapa kali sebelum kabut tipis menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kak-hali.." panggilnya tanpa sadar.

Halilintar sedikit terkesiap, sebuah bisikan lembut yang mengetuk gendang telinganya membuat tidurnya terusik, "Eung, Taufan, kau sudah bangun?"

Ujung bibirnya terangkat, membentuk kurva. Ia tetap tersenyum meskipun matanya masih dipupuk kantuk. Tangannya meraih kain basah yang digunakannya untuk mengompres Taufan. Punggung tangannya menyentuh kening adiknya, memastikan suhu tubuhnya tidak lagi kontras dengan tangannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya lagi. Dengan tubuh ringkih yang terbaring lemah itu, Taufan hanya mengangguk samar.

Kini tiba giliran manik biru itu memandangi kakaknya sayu, "Maafkan aku. Aku selalu menyusahkan kak Hali. Aku janji setelah ini tidak akan merepotkan lagi. Karena itu~jangan tinggalkan aku." Suara parau itu lolos bibir pucatnya.

Hati lelaki berkepala dua itu berdenyut nyeri mendengar penuturan Taufan. Suara lemah itu terdengar menyayat hati. Air mata yang dikiranya telah kering kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, kata-kata yang sudah di ujung lidah kembali tertelan.

Sebisa mungkin ia mempertahankan senyumannya, meski gurat getir tercetak jelas disana. Sosok Taufan yang selama ini ia kenal selalu dipenuhi perangai ceria dan tingkahnya yang usil kini nampak begitu rapuh. Hidupnya seolah hanya dipenuhi ketakutan saja. Matanya masih terkesan kosong membuatnya tak sanggup menatap iris biru itu.

"Ah iya, kau belum makan apapun sejak pagi, kau pasti laparkan? Aku sudah memasakan bubur untukmu. Sebentar aku akan mengambilnya."

Halilintar mengalihkan pembicaraan, sengaja menghindari perkataan sensitif yang bisa membuat Taufan tantrum lagi.

Ia kembali dengan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih, kemudian mulai menyuapi adiknya dengan sabar. Baru dua sendok bubur Taufan lahap, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya, hendak menyudahi acara makan siang kali itu.

"Sedikit lagi ya?" Bujuk Halilintar.

Taufan bergeming, entah kenapa indera pengecapnya sedang tidak bersahabat. Setiap kali makanan masuk ke mulutnya terasa hambar dan pahit. Jika dipaksakan, perutnya akan terasa mual setelah beberapa saat menelan makanan.

"Kau harus makan lebih banyak agar tubuhmu bertenaga dan cepat pulih."

"..."

Taufan justru meringsek, menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik selimut dan membelakangi kakaknya. Entah apa yang membuatnya bersikap seperti itu, tapi ia sudah membuat Halilintar kecewa. Hembusan nafas terdengar berat, dan suasana menjadi terasa canggung.

Saat ini kakaknya sangat baik padanya, ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Halilintar memperhatikannya seperti ini. Tapi itu justru yang membuatnya tak berani menatap manik _ruby_ -nya. Ya, perasaan bersalahnya masih membebani dirinya. Seolah ia tak pantas lagi mendapat kasih sayang.

 **Ting Tong...**

Suara bel yang menggema di kediaman Boboiboy itu memberi sedikit warna dalam keheningan yang menelan penghuni rumah itu. Halilintar beranjak, ia pikir Taufan kembali tertidur karena terdiam cukup lama. Tak disangka Taufan terperanjat, menarik lengan baju Halilintar dengan tatapan memelas.

"Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku." Lirih Taufan memohon.

Raut wajah Halilintar menunjukan senyuman getir, hatinya melesak melihat mata sayu itu menatap dirinya. "Hanya sebentar, aku akan segera kembali. Oke?"

Sebenarnya ia tak tega meninggalkan Taufan barang sedetikpun melihat sosok yang terbalut kulit pucat itu hanya mampu menatapnya nanar dengan pandangan sendu. Tapi dia juga tak bisa membiarkan tamunya menunggu terlalu lama.

Kini yang tersisa hanya Boboiboy Taufan seorang, netranya menatap langit-langit putih di kamarnya. Detak jarum jam terdengar semakin mengusik pendengaran. Tak ada yang tau apa yang tengah terbesit dipikirannya.

Di luar sana hari telah menyajikan pemandangan jingga khas sore hari. Ia baru sadar telah menghabiskan waktu hampir seharian untuk berbaring dan itu membuatnya pegal, sampai akhirnya mendudukan diri. Tapi entah mengapa meskipun ia baru bangun, energinya seolah terkuras habis hingga ia benar-benar merasa lemas bukan main.

Derap langkah kaki sayup-sayup terdengar mendekat, di susul suara pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok Halilintar yang datang dengan ekspresi berbinar namun terlihat _calm._

"Taufan, kau kedatangan tamu."

Tamu? Siapa? Taufan mencoba menerka-nerka siapa yang datang. Mata sebiru langit itu membulat sempurna, bibirnya yang awalnya terkatup menjadi terbuka sedikit.

"Taufan! Kami datang!" Lengkingan suara itu nyaris membuat Taufan serangan jantung. Ya, suara yang tak asing baginya. Tiba-tiba saja Blaze masuk khas dengan cengiran ceria miliknya.

"Yo! Taufan, ternyata manusia sepertimu bisa sakit juga ya?" kekehan kecil bersama cercaan itu lolos dari seorang anak konglomerat dengan gaya selangit, siapa lagi kalau bukan Solar.

Dibelakangnya, Fang menyusul dengan wajah yang seperti biasa ia lihat sehari-hari. Santai dan maskulin, meski nampak gurat-gurat kekhawatiran tapi ia berhasil menutupinya dengan senyum tipis.

"Yo! Gimana keadaanmu?" sapanya hangat.

"K-kalian, bagaimana kalian bisa-?" Taufan tergagap.

Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak siap bertemu dengan mereka, terlebih Blaze dan Solar. Netranya melirik ke arah pintu, dimana kakaknya berdiri sembari mengulas senyum. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, kakak Fang –Kaizo- juga disana ikut menyapa sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Bibirnya kini terkatup rapat. Seolah tenggorokannya terhalang oleh sesuatu yang menahan suaranya untuk keluar. Ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Oh, aku membawakanmu donat." Sahut Fang sembari meletakan buah tangannya.

"Dia kan sedang sakit, kenapa kau malah bawa donat!? Seharusnya kau bawa buah!" sembur Solar sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Haaa? Memang orang sakit ngga boleh makan donat? Masih mending aku kan bawa sesuatu, dibandingkan dirimu yang ngga bawa apa-apa. Katanya kaya." Sindir Fang tak mau kalah.

Bletak..

Perempatan imajiner yang muncul di kepalan tangan Blaze sukses membuat rival itu terdiam seketika, "Kita kesini untuk menjenguk. Kenapa kalian malah meributkan makanan?" seru Blaze menengahi.

Sementara itu, Taufan hanya terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, giginya menggeretak keras. Jemarinya terkepal erat sampai-sampai kukunya memutih.

"Khhh.." Isakannya tertahan, air matanya jatuh disusul sebuah kata yang sedari tadi tertahan di ujung lidah. "Maaf.." ujarnya lirih

"Eh?"

"Maafkan aku.. khhh.. gara-gara aku.. Ice.." nafasnya tercekat. Emosinya mungkin akan segera meledak.

Mereka bertukar pandang, berkomunikasi melalui mata. Penghuni ruangan itu menelan kenyataan pahit. Wajah mereka dihiasi raut getir, teringat akan ucapan Halilintar sebelum mereka menemuinya. Ia menjelaskan kondisi Taufan dan meminta mereka untuk tidak menyinggung hal sensitif yang memungkinkan Taufan bisa tantrum lagi.

Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyinggung kematian Ice, namun justru Taufan mengatakannya secara terang-terangan. Mereka yakin itu menjadi beban berat baginya.

Solar menghela nafas panjang, "Begitu ya, jadi kau merasa bersalah atas kematian Ice?"

"Kalau saja aku tidak pergi dari rumah, kalian tidak akan pergi mencariku dan Ice tidak akan pergi secepat ini."

Melihat Taufan masih saja menyalahkan dirinya membuat simpati Halilintar terpancing. Baru ia hendak beranjak menenangkan adiknya, tangan Kaizo menahannya. Sorot matanya mengatakan segalanya, meminta Halilintar untuk memberi mereka waktu untuk bicara.

Solar kembali mendesah frustasi, "Ah, sudah kuduga pasti akan begini. Pandanganmu terlalu sempit, Fan. Memang kematian Ice sangat mendadak, aku sendiri belum bisa menerimanya. Tapi disamping itu, kau tidak bisa menghakimi dirimu sendiri seolah kau penyebab kematiannya. Setidaknya aku ingin kau tahu hal ini.

Dokter pernah menvonis Ice hanya mampu bertahan sampai usia 15 tahun. Tapi saat band kita terbentuk, umur Ice genap 16 tahun. Yah, intinya kematian itu ngga ada yang tahu, bagaimana atau kapan kita mati itu rahasia Tuhan.

Dan aku yakin, waktu singkat yang kita jalani bersama itu sangat berarti baginya. Waktu kita tampil di cafe malam itu, berlatih musik bersama atau saat mendaki gunung meski tak mencapai puncaknya, itu pengalaman terbaik bagi Ice yang selama ini hanya terpenjara di rumah sakit. Tanpa kau sadari kau sudah membuat kenangan terindah untuknya.

Aku mengatasnamakan Ice, sangat berterima kasih untuk semuanya."

Hening..

"..."

Dari balik kacamatanya, iris cerah itu menatap Taufan yang nampak masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang kacau. Setidaknya jejak-jejak air matanya masih membekas di pelupuk matanya. Apa yang ia katakan belum cukup untuk menghentikan rasa bersalahnya?

"Berhenti menangis! Dasar bocah! Kau ini cowok kan!? Setidaknya katakan sesuatu!" sembur Solar.

"Habisnya –kata-katamu ngga cocok sama penampilanmu. Akukan jadi terharu." Ujar Taufan sembari menyeka air matanya, seolah benar-benar terpana akan ucapan Solar.

Mendadak muka Solar memanas, memerah tanpa ia sadari, "Geh!? Kau ini! Aku bicara sungguh-sungguh tau!"

"Iya Solar, iya.. kami paham kok. Kata-katamu juga bagus." Sahut Fang dengan nada mengejek.

"Hei, kau menghinaku ya?"

"Tidak kok, kata-katamu memang benar."Puji Blaze sembari merangkul sahabatnya.

"Blaze juga? Argh! Aku menyesal menasihatimu seperti tadi.."

"Hei, wajahmu merah tuh.." ujar Fang.

"Argh, berisik!"

Jika sore sebelumnya langit dihiasi duka karena kepergian seseorang yang berarti. Senja kali itu menceritakan duka yang menjadi tawa. Jingganya nampak kemilau dibanding biasanya, sampai-sampai bisa mencairkan lautan es menjadi air mata kehangatan. Dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyanginya, mungkin itu berkah terindah baginya yang sudah lama mendambakan perhatian.

.

 _Hati yang terasa tertekan oleh sesuatu yang berat.._

 _Perasaan memusingkan yang membuat sesak.._

 _Dimana semuanya berakhir, emosiku yang terpendam meledak.._

 _Awalnya aku pikir ngga akan sanggup menghadapi hidup ini.. Sehingga aku ingin mengambil jalan pintas.._

 _Aku ingin istirahat dan melupakan semuanya._

 _Awalnya aku selalu memikirkan hal yang sama untuk menangisi kehidupanku setiap malam. Dan setiap kali hari berganti, kurasa hidupku di dunia nyata telah hancur berantakan secara perlahan._

 _Namun hari ini aku bisa berjuang dan terus bertarung semampuku setelah kuusap air mataku.._

 _Seseorang pernah bilang kepadaku, 'Sedikit apapun waktu yang kau miliki di dunia ini, tetaplah jalani hidupmu semaksimal mungkin."_

 _Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanyalah terus bertahan, karena aku memiliki orang yang pantas untuk aku perjuangkan. Untuk mereka yang menyayangiku dan untukku yang hidup untuk orang lain._

 _Aku telah menemukan alasan bagiku untuk hidup._

 _Itulah pertama kalinya aku dapat menyukuri keberadaanku di dunia ini. ~Boboiboy Taufan_

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

 _Sebenarnya aku tak tahu harus bagaimana mengakhiri chapter kali ini, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman di akhir. Mungkin chapter kali ini ngga se-baper chapter sebelumnya, tapi semoga kali inipun tidak mengecewakan readers sekalian._

 _Sebenarnya sekarang Kyra sedang liburan 2 bulan setelah UAS, harusnya Kyra bisa update lebih cepat. Tapi karena sempat sakit 2 minggu, ditambah bantuin penelitian dosen akhirnya tetep aja updatenya lama. Tapi ini lebih cepet loh, ngga sampe sebulan dari chapter sebelumnya, wkwkwk._

 _Adakah dari kalian yang belum nonton BOBOIBOY THE MOVIE 2!? Kalo belum kalian wajib banget nonton movie satu ini, sama sekali ga mengecewakan, malah lebih seru dibanding movie 1 kemarin. Graphicnya epic banget, bahkan kalian akan merasa sayang kalo ketinggalan satu detik untuk berkedip. Kenapa? Karena banyak banget actionnya, meski begitu kualitas motionnya tetep bening.. Soo, buat kalian yang belum nonton.. Cusss, buruan nonton.. kalian ga bakal nyesel, malah bikin nagih.. percaya deh..._

 _Dan balik lagi ke fic ini.. Ah, Kyra seneng banget waktu baca review dari kalian yang kebanyakan terbawa suasana, sampe ada ada yang nangis. WELL, itu kepuasan tersendiri bagi Kyra karena merasa udah sukses membuat cerita yang cukup menguras emosi, hihihi... Kalo gitu, kali ini Kyra juga akan membalas review yang sebelumnya masuk.._

 _Kay desu : Hello Kay, makasih udah baca fic aku.. Wah, sampe nangis ya? Tenang untuk ke depannya pasti akan lebih menguras air mata. Oh dan makasih dukungannya, buat readerku tercinta Kyra selalu semangat kok.. Nantikan terus kelanjutannya ya.._

 _Seorang Manusia : Wait, yang nulis review ini bukan makhluk lain yang menjelma jadi manusia kan, hihihi... Tenang aja, Taufan ga akan mati secepet dan 'segampang' itu. Rasanya kematian yang mudah buat Taufan sama sekali ga seru._

 _Taufan: Jadi kau mau membunuhku dengan cara apa? Ketabrak truk? Jatuh ke jurang? Atau dimutilasi? -_- Kayaknya author satu ini sakit jiwa! Dan kenapa harus aku yang menderita!?_

 _UwU kematian tragis kaya gitu udah biasa buat cast hyperactiv kayak kamu Taufan.. Bisa diliat dari fic yang selama ini aku buat pasti karakternya menderita semua, mana yang sakit, menderita sampai meninggal.. Tapi entah kenapa Kyra suka cerita yang baper-baper gitu.. Kyra sendiri ga tau ini bakal sampe chapter berapa, yang pasti masih lama banget tamatnya karena ini baru permulaan. Hihihih..._

 _Salsabila Tasnim : AAAAAAA! Adikku yang comel sekaligus partner in crime kuu.. Makasih dukungannya. Kyra emang suka mengorbankan cast-nya untuk menghibur para pembaca dengan cerita sedih, hahahha.._

 _Aqusia : Rajin-rajin buka fanfiction ya, siapa tahu Highest Life udah update, hihihi.. Santuy, aku jamin ada kalanya kamu menitihkan air mata karena Taufan.. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, karena akan lebih banyak cerita yang lebih menguras emosi._

 _Langit Jingga : Udah update lagi dong, wkwkwk.. Apa yang kamu rindukan dariku? Kisah sedihnya kah? Atau penderitaan Taufan, hihihi nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya ya.._

 _Aing Maung : Kalo udah update jangan didiemin atuh.. Cus baca, rasakan kesedihannya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review... Yattaa! Ternyata banyak juga ya yang baper sama ceritanya Taufan. Dan aku pikir ceritanya Taufan bakal lebih menyedihkan dibanding ceritanya Ice di loneliness Ice.._

 _Guest16 : UwU udah nangis aja, padahal nanti bakal ada yang lebih baper loh, jadi siapkan mental anda, okkey.. Makasih dukungannya, nantikan kelanjutannya ya.._

 _Yash! Sekian dulu balasan review dari Kyra, dukung Kyra terus ya dan jangan lupa tinggalin jejak kalian di kolom review kalo kalian suka dengan fic ini.. Okkey, see you bye bye.._


	10. Chapter 10

**Highest Life**

 **Boboiboy©Animonsta Studio**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Happy Reading & RnR please!**

Chapter 10

Kehangatan itu selalu dekat maknanya dengan kebersamaan. Kebersamaan yg mengisi kekosongan, kebersamaan yg menghilangkan kabut kesedihan. Namun terkadang kebersamaan itu sendiri bukan berarti kehangatan.

Seperti pagi itu, meski mentari pagi yang mengisi ruang-ruang dengan cahaya kehangatan, namun atmosfernya terasa kontras dibanding ruang makan di istana kecil itu. Meja persegi yang biasanya hanya dihuni oleh dua orang kini nampak berbeda. 3 dari 4 kursi disana terisi, yang artinya seluruh anggota keluarga tengah berkumpul menikmati sarapan bersama.

Itu pemandangan yang langka, bisa dikatakan sangat langka. Situasi normalnya adalah ketika putra kedua dari Boboiboy bersaudara itu hadir, dua diantaranya akan menyingkir. Yah, setidaknya itu sudah berlangsung setidaknya enam tahun terakhir.

Canggung Taufan rasakan ketika berhadapan dengan kakak sekaligus adiknya di satu meja. Sampai-sampai kehening menelan mereka begitu lama, hanya suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring, satu-satunya pembunuh kesunyian disana. Hingga pada akhirnya si bungsu mendorong kursinya, hendak angkat kaki dari ruang itu bersama sepiring nasi gorengnya.

Halilintar mengernyit, "Sarapanmu belum habis, kau mau kemana?"

"Akan aku habiskan di kamar." Jawab Gempa bersiap melenggang pergi.

"Kenapa tidak kau habiskan di sini saja?" Tanyanya lagi.

Gempa berdecak, "Aku tak tahan jika harus semeja dengannya, nafsu makanku mendadak hilang." Sahutnya sinis. Dari ujung mata, ia menatap kakak keduanya tak senang.

"Gempa, kembali ke tempatmu dan habiskan sarapanmu sekarang! Ngga ada yang boleh pergi sebelum sarapan di piring kalian habis." Kata-kata Halilintar terdengar ketus, seolah terdapat kata ancaman yang tersirat di dalamnya.

"Kenapa aku harus semeja dengan pembunuh ini?!"

"GEMPA!" Bentak Halilintar tanpa sadar menggebrak meja. Iris ruby-nya berkilat menunjukan emosi yang meradang.

Seketika hening..

Ruangan itu menjadi sesak, udaranya terlalu berat untuk dihirup. Untuk sesaat Gempa lupa caranya bernafas, ia terlalu terkejut mendapati kakaknya meneriakinya seperti itu. Belum pernah ada sejarahnya Halilintar bersikap emosional kepadanya.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu." Taufan yang sedari tadi membisu bangkit dari duduknya, meletakan piringnya di wastafel dan pergi begitu saja tanpa melontarkan sepatah katapun.

Ia melarikan diri..

Karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa..

Diam tak akan menyelesaikan masalah..

Tapi kata-kata saja tak punya kuasa untuk memperbaiki hubungan yang sejak awal sudah retak..

Buka suara justru membuat suasana makin runyam.

Adiknya itu, pasti sekarang lebih membencinya.

.

.

 **Blam..**

Kini yang tersisa hanya mereka berdua. Sepasang kakak beradik yang memiliki cukup ruang untuk beradu opini.

"Gempa, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Suara Halilintar masih saja tinggi.

"Kenapa? Harusnya aku yang nanya kenapa kak Hali berubah? Kak Hali ngga pernah membentakku seperti ini! Apa kak Hali sadar sedang membela si pembawa sial itu?" Gempa tak mau kalah, setiap katanya ia lontarkan dengan lantang. Meski begitu tubuhnya gemetar, menahan perasaan yang membuncah. Dadanya bergemuruh mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

Sesaat Halilintar terdiam, matanya terpejam sembari menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha melepas emosi yang sempat memacu jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Gempa, dengarkan aku. Kurasa ini sudah saatnya kita melupakan kejadian itu." Ia melunak, mencoba bicara dengan kepala dingin.

Namun Gempa tidak bisa, setiap kata ia ucapkan penuh penekanan.

"Melupakan? Kak hali ingin melupakan orang tua kita dan menerima orang yang sudah membunuh mereka? Semudah itu kak Hali memaafkannya!?" Wajah Gempa memerah, entah menahan amarah atau menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Dia bukan pembunuh. Itu kecelakaan!" sergah Halilintar yang masih mempertahankan nada bicaranya agar tidak ikut meninggi, berharap Gempa bisa memahaminya.

"Apapun yang kak Hali katakan tentangnya, atau yang membuat kakak menerimanya. Aku tak peduli! Dia tetap orang yang sudah membuat orang tua kita meninggal, yang membuat kita yatim piatu. Dan tak ada alasan apapun yang bisa menampik kenyataan itu!"

"Apa yang bisa membuatmu memaafkannya?" Tanya Halilintar tiba-tiba.

Gempa tertunduk dalam, rahangnya mengeras, tangannya terkepal erat.

' _Tak ada kata maaf baginya.'_

"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Meski dia membayar dengan nyawanya pun, ayah ibu tidak akan kembali."

Gempa mengakhiri perdebatan itu, berlalu dengan cepat tanpa memandang kakak tertuanya. Langkahnya beranjak meninggalkan ruangan sampai akhirnya terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting secara sengaja.

 **Blaam!**

Halilintar mendesah pelan. Sembari memijat pelipisnya, penat. Nasi goreng yang baru habis setengahnya tak lagi membuatnya nafsu. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Di satu sisi ia harus memerhatikan Taufan, disisi lain ia juga harus mempertimbangkan perasaan Gempa yang berbeda pandang dengannya.

Sepertinya situasi seperti ini terasa kontras bagi Gempa, bahkan baginya. Seminggu lalu mereka benar-benar tak peduli dengan Taufan, lalu dalam jangka waktu yang kurang dari 1×24jam semuanya berubah. Ia mulai bisa menerima keberadaan Taufan. Namum sebaliknya, adik bungsunya itu menolak mentah-mentah, seolah kebenciannya sudah benar-benar bulat.

Gempa yang kemarin minggu baru pulang dari _study_ _tournya_ sudah jelas tak tahu apa-apa tentang Taufan yang tantrum sampai jatuh sakit lebih dari 3 hari. Hari itu juga Taufan baru sekolah kembali usai satu minggu ijin sakit.

Kalau diingat-ingat kedua adiknya itu memang tak pernah bicara, terutama Gempa. Tak seperti dirinya yang masih berkomunikasi meski hanya sekecap-duakecap. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Gempa saat melihat kakaknya hendak bunuh diri, apa dia juga akan bersikap seperti ini setelah melihat keadaan orang yang disebutnya pembunuh itu-Taufan- tempo hari. Apa hatinya akan luluh?

~ **Luckyra** ~

Lelaki beriris emas itu terkulai lemas di depan kloset duduk. Rasanya sesuatu di perutnya terus berusaha melesak keluar, namun ia tak tahu apalagi yang harus ia muntahkan. Ia merasa sarapan paginya sia-sia.

Tangan dinginnya gemetar menekan tombol flush. Ia hanya sanggup menghela nafas berat. Pening yang berdenyut sepanjang urat saraf di kepalanya membuatnya enggan beranjak dari tempat lembab itu. Tubuhnya yang seolah kehabisan tenaga itu menentang perintah otaknya. Rasanya sudah cukup lama ia bergelut dengan rasa yang memuakan itu.

Matanya terpejam sesat. Memorinya mengulik rekaman kejadian pagi itu. Sesuatu ditubuhnya berdenyut nyeri jika mengingatnya, ingatan yang dengan liarnya mencabik-cabik dirinya.

Ya hatinya.

Teriakan kakaknya terus terngiang di otaknya, meninggalkan perih yang selama ini tak pernah ia bayangkan. Terlebih kemarahan Halilintar disebabkan karena membela Taufan.

Ia benci.. sangat membenci orang itu sekarang, parasit yang sudah memporak-porandakan kehidupannya. Ia tak habis pikir. Apa yang terjadi selama seminggu ia pergi, hingga membuat kakaknya yang selalu memberi kesan sinis itu menjadi berubah 180°. Ia berpikir keras, namun otak cerdasnya tak mampu menemukan jawabannya.

Satu pertanyaan yang hingga detik ini masih mengganggunya, 'Apa yang bisa membuatmu memaafkannya?'

Matanya perih, air matanya jatuh, namun ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia tangisi. Ia tak bisa bernafas dengan baik setiap kali mengingat kalimat itu. Semua ini membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Bibirnya terkatup rapat menahan umpatan kasar sekaligus isakan.

' _Memaafkannya? Yang benar saja, dia yang sudah membuat ayah dan ibu meninggal. Bagaimana aku bisa...?'_

" **ARGH**!"

Ia berteriak frustasi, menarik rambut hitam dibalik topik dino kesayangannya. Ia tak bisa, sampai kapanpun tak akan bisa menerima orang itu.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

 **DEG**...

Ia terperangah ketika seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk bilik toiletnya. Ia lupa kalau dia masih di toilet sekolah. Teriakannya pasti mengundang perhatian orang di luar sana. Namun tak begitu ia indahkan. Saat ini fokus untuk mengumpulkan energi. Sungguh, ia nyaris tak punya tenaga untuk bangkit. Ia bahkan bahkan hampir limbung karena kakinya tak sanggup menompang beban tubuhnya.

"Ah, rupanya kau Gempa!" sahut lelaki itu begitu pintu terbuka. Sosoknya tak asing bagi Gempa, ia adalah orang yang cukup dekat dengan keluarganya, sahabat kakak keduanya, sekaligus orang yang sering membantunya di OSIS. Prevet Fang.

Dahinya nampak berkerut, tatapannya penuh selidik, netra yang dibingkai frame ungu itu berusaha mencari hal kontras dibalik raut wajah Gempa.

"Kau oke? Wajahmu pucat, kau sakit?" pertanyaan itu mewakili kecemasaanya saat mendapati adik sahabatnya itu bak pasien rumah sakit. Pucat, lesu dan nampak lelah.

Gempa terdiam, langkahnya hendak membawanya berlalu sembari menepuk pelan bahu Fang. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tumbang, tubuhnya terhempas mengikuti gravitasi. Pandangannya kabur, dan hitam menjadi satu-satunya warna yang dapat ia lihat. Yang terakhir ia ingat hanyalah sosok Fang yang memekik sambil terus memanggil namanya.

Diambang kesadarannya, entah bagaimana justru siluet Taufan yang muncul dibenaknya. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya jatuh dari kelopak mata yang sudah terpejam sempurna.

' _Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa memaafkannya.~_ '

~ **Luckyra** ~

Awan putih yang menggantung di angkasa biru perlahan berarak membentuk gumpalan permen kapas raksasa. Angin kering yang menggerakannya ikut menghempaskan dedaunan, meninggalkan kekosongan pada dahan yang ditinggalkannya. Pemandangan yang sering luput dari pengindraan manusia itu kini menjadi objek yang menarik bagi pemilik bermata langit itu.

Lelaki yang biasanya terbalut keceriaan kini hanya termenung di sudut kelas, menompang dagu sembari menatap keluar jendela. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan hingga keramaian di sekitarnya pun sama sekali membuatnya bergeming.

Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, nampak damai tenggelam dalam imaji, atau semua itu hanya pencitraan belaka, karena dibalik tatapan kosong itu tersirat emosi yang tak seorangpun dapat memahaminya. Sesekali helaan nafas panjang, seolah ia sedang lelah.

Hingga sebuah panggilan yang cukup keras mengetuk gendang telinganya dan menariknya paksa dari dunia khayalan. Nampak sosok Fang yang terengah-engah berdiri di ambang pintu, mencuri perhatian nyaris seisi kelas itu.

"Taufan! Gempa, dia pingsan!" Serunya di sela hembusan nafasnya yang memburu.

Seketika ia terperanjat, hanya dengan mendengar satu nama itu sudah cukup membuat darah Taufan berdesir cepat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, kini otaknya dipenuhi hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi pada Gempa.

"Dimana dia sekarang!?"

"Sedang dirawat di UKS."

Kakinya mengambil langkah besar keluar dari kelas, kemudian berlari menyusuri koridor yang ramai akan siswa yang sedang menikmati jam istirahat mereka. Beberapa kali ia sempat menabrak orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Alih-alih ia meminta maaf, ia justru berlalu begitu saja, mengundang umpatan dan cacian dari orang yang ditabraknya.

Ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah adiknya, Gempa. Ya, sebut saja begitu, meski mungkin Gempa tak lagi menganggapnya seorang kakak atau saudara. Gempa tetaplah adiknya, dan tak ada yang bisa mengubah status persaudaraannya, apapun itu.

Tiba dirinya di depan sebuah pintu cat putih dengan logo plus merah di atas. Ia menerobos masuk, seketika aroma khas obat dan antiseptik menyeruak memenuhi paru-nya. Matanya mengedar, mencari seseorang dari balik tirai putih yang menjadi sekat antara satu ranjang dengan yang lain.

"Gempa?"

Kini ia dapati sosok adiknya tengah terbaring di ranjang dengan mata terpejam. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya agak kering dan di sampingnya duduk seorang perempuan berhijab yang nampak tak asing, Yaya. Mereka saling beradu pandang untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan.

"Taufan, ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanya gadis itu terheran.

Taufan sedikit tersentak, kembali teringat tujuan awalnya yang membawanya ke tempat itu, "Ah, bagaimana keadaan Gempa?"

Gadis bermata hazel itu mengambil kain basah yang bertengger di kening Gempa, "Dia hanya demam, tadi sempat diberi oksigen karena nafasnya terlihat berat. Tapi sekarang dia akan baik-baik saja. Sepertinya dia masih kelelahan setelah pulang karya wisata kemarin. Padahal kalau ijin sehari saja juga ngga papa, tapi dia malah memaksakan diri bahkan ikut mengkoordinir jalannya upacara."

Taufan menghela nafas lega, mengucap syukur karena pikiran negatifnya tidak benar-benar terjadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membuatmu kemari? Maksudku, kau ngga mungkinkan kemari hanya untuk menanyakan keadaannya?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat, terheran dengan tingkah teman lelakinya itu.

Taufan menarik sebuah kursi dan ikut duduk di samping ranjang Gempa, duduk bersebrangan dengan Yaya, "Tidak, aku memang kemari hanya untuk mengetahui keadaannya.".

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia adikku."

Nampak jelas dari raut muka Yaya menyiratkan kebingungan, ia memulas senyum canggung, "Adik? Maksudmu adik kelas? Ku pikir kau bukan tipe orang yang peduli dengan adik kelas."

Taufan menggeleng kecil, menatap sepasang mata itu polos seolah dia tidak sedang bercanda, "Bukan, dia memang adikku, adik kandungku." Imbuhnya.

Manik hazel Yaya membulat sempurna, sorot matanya menunjukan ketidakpercayaannya. "W-wow, i-itu sebuah kejutan. Aku baru tahu kalau kalian ternyata bersaudara, pantas saja kalian mirip. Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat kalian dekat saat di sekolahan jadi kupikir kalian tidak memiliki hubungan darah." Sahutnya sembari terkekeh kecil.

Taufan tersenyum kecut. Ya, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau mereka bersaudara. Mungkin orang-orang berpikir nama depan mereka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Kebetulan saja sama-sama Boboiboy, berapa banyak orang diluar sana yang memiliki nama depan seperti itu? Mungkin juga orang-orang tak akan percaya kalau mereka saudara karena sikap yang nyaris bertolak belakang. Ia tak menyalahkan Yaya atas hal itu.

"Semua orang pasti juga berpikir begitu, karena kami emang ngga pernah dekat. Dimanapun, baik di sekolah maupun di rumah." Gumam Taufan lirih.

Matanya tak melepas pandang pada adiknya yang terbaring itu, menatap lekat sosoknya yang masih terlelap seolah itu adalah moment langka. Ia ingin menikmatinya moment, sebelum Gempa sadar dan kembali membuat jarak diantara mereka atau bahkan mengusirnya dari ruangan itu.

Jemarinya membelai lembut surai hitam Gempa, menyingkar beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya. Saat ini ia bahkan tak percaya bisa menyentuh adiknya karena batin yang memisahkan mereka.

Yaya dapat menemukan sekelebat perasaan sedih yang terpancaran dari mata biru itu. Ia sedikit berempati, pasti telah terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan diantara merek berdua. Super-egonya menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh dan mengurusi kehidupan pribadi seseorang, atau setidaknya biarkan Taufan yang menceritakan ceritanya sendiri, namun sesuatu dalam dirinya memberontak untuk mencari tahu lebih.

"Kalian tidak akrab ya?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja meski sudah ia tahan.

Cukup lama, Taufan terdiam dalam pikirannya. Sesaat Yaya menyesali ucapannya. Ia sendiri tak bisa memaksa untuk menceritakan kehidupannya, meski ia sendiri ingin. Ia berusaha memahami bagaimana sulitnya menceritakan masalah yang tengah dialami pada orang yang bahkan belum dikenal dengan baik.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Kau tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku." Nada penyesalan terdengar dari pita suara gadis itu.

Helaan nafas terdengar berat berhembus dari bibir kering Taufan, matanya terpejam sesaat, "Aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Tapi semuanya berawal sejak kedua orang tua kami meninggal," ia membuka dialog dengan lirih. Tatapan menerawang jauh, memaksa ingatannya berkelana ke masa silam.

Yaya terkesiap, nafasnya tercekat untuk sesaat. Netranya kembali menatap tak percaya lelaki di depannya. Jadi selama ini mereka berdua yatim piatu? Ia sendiri bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa kehadiran orang tua.

"Ini cerita lama, sudah 6 tahun yang lalu tapi tak pernah pudar dari memoriku meskipun aku berusaha melupakannya." Kemudian ia tertawa lirih, "Kurasa aku sudah gila jika bisa sampai melupakannya."

Yaya masih terdiam, belum dapat menangkap arah pembicaraan itu, namun ia tetap menunggu dan bersabar sembari menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi.

"Aku memiliki 2 saudara, adikku Gempa dan kakakku yang saat ini masih kuliah. Semua berawal saat aku masih kelas 5 SD. Waktu itu aku dan kedua orang tuaku hendak menghadiri acara kelulusan kakakku dari sekolah menengah. Saat itu kami hanya bertiga karena Gempa sedang di rumah kakekku untuk liburan."

"Sepanjang perjalanan semuanya nampak baik-baik saja, kami bertukar cerita dan sedikit bercanda di dalam mobil layaknya keluarga harmonis pada umumnya. Dulunya aku memang anak yang usil, tapi kurasa bercandaku saat itu memang keterlaluan. Gara-gara aku, konsetrasi ayah terpecah dan mobil memang sempat oleng, namun masih berada di lajur yang benar. Tapi kemudian entah dari mana asalnya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi muncul dari sisi jalan dan menghantam mobil kami. Mobil kami lepas kendali dan sempat berputar beberapa kali sampai aku terlempar keluar."

Taufan kembali membuang nafas panjang. Jakunnya bergerak naik turun, bersusah payah menelan salivanya sendiri. Seolah apa yang akan ia ceritakan berikutnya adalah bagian yang paling berat.

"Aku masih ingat di sela-sela kesadaranku, aku melihat mobil kami baru berhenti berputar setelah menabrak pembatas jalan. Namun sesaat setelahnya, mobil yang dinaiki kami meledak dan terbakar dengan ayah dan ibu masih di dalam."

Taufan menyembunyikan wajah dengan kedua tangannya, ia sendiri masih ketakutan jika mengingat kecelakaan mengerikan itu. Kecelakaan yang merenggut kedua orang tuanya dengan tragis.

"Meski aku sendiri terluka cukup parah karena terlempar keluar mobil, hanya aku yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu."

Ia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan kepala tertunduk, terlihat sekali dia sedang berusaha menahan perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya. Perlahan perasaan bersalah itu kembali merayapi hatinya.

Yaya tertegun, kini penyesalan menyelimuti dirinya, "Maaf sudah membuatmu mengingatnya."

Taufan menggeleng singkat, "Tidak, aku yang ingin menceritakannya. Sejak kejadian itu, hubungan kami menjadi tidak baik dan semakin buruk. Mereka berpikir itu semua salahku, yah, itu semua memang salahku. Jika saja waktu itu aku menjadi anak manis yang duduk tenang di kursi belakang, itu semua ngga akan terjadi. Kedua orang tuaku mungkin masih akan hidup saat ini, kak Hali dan Gempa tidak akan menderita seperti ini."

Taufan tertawa kecil, tangannya menghapus liquid yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata. Sebuah senyuman ia paksakan, sayangnya tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa sakit dibalik kedua bola mata itu.

"Itu bukan salahmu.." sebuah kata terlontar tanpa ada emosi di dalamnya.

Taufan mendongak cepat, "Apa..?"

"Itu semua bukan salahmu, itu murni kecelakaan." Kata Yaya setengah berteriak. Ia tak yakin memiliki alasan penting untuk berkata seperti itu, ia hanya tidak suka melihat seseorang yang begitu pasrah menerima tuduhan atas orang lain, tanpa ada niatan untuk melawan atau berpaling dari tuduhan itu sendiri.

Mata hazel itu berkabut menatap Taufan dengan sendu, "Aku ikut berduka atas apa yang menimpa keluargamu, juga kepadamu. Tapi kau juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan dirimu atas kecelakaan itu, meski hanya dirimu yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Kau juga menjadi korban disini."

Ia tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin kau benar, itu murni kecelakaan. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menerima kehidupanku saat ini. Kenapa hanya aku yang hidup? Pertanyaan itu sering menghantuiku. Tidak adil bukan saat kedua orang tuaku meregang nyawa, sedangkan aku masih bebas menghirup udara. Aku merasa hidupku ini adalah sesuatu yang salah."

"Itu bukan hal yang salah, itu sebuah berkah! Bersyukurlah atas hidupmu hingga detik ini. Aku yakin, orang tuamu pasti sangat ingin kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu, untuk mereka yang sudah pergi. "

Taufan bergeming, mencerna kata-kata Yaya. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap apa. Tangannya terasa hangat saat kedua tangan Yaya menggenggamnya. Ia adalah orang kedua setelah Fang yang mampu memahami dirinya.

"Terima kasih. Dari dulu aku terus menantikan seseorang berkata seperti itu. Meskipun itu hanya untuk menghiburku."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertemuan mereka tempo hari, Yaya dapat melihat senyum teduh Taufan. Untuk pertama kalinya, mata hazelnya bersitatap dengan iris biru yang selalu nampak cerah seperti kepribadiannya.

Ia mungkin tak sadar jika suhu tubuh yang kian meningkat. Entah karena udara hangat di luar sana yang menyusup ke ruangan itu, atau hanya perasaannya saja. Yang pasti irama jantung yang berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Suasana seperti ini, apa ya namanya...

Bel berbunyi nyaring di setiap sudut sekolah, menyadarkan Yaya kalau jemarinya sudah cukup lama menggenggam tangan Taufan. Dengan cepat ia menariknya, ia memalingkan wajahnya sudah semerah buah cherry.

"Kelas akan segera di mulai, sebaiknya kau kembali." Ujar Taufan.

"La-lalu bagaimana denganmu?" mendadak Yaya menjadi gagap. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, tak seharusnya ia salah tingkah seperti ini.

"Aku akan menjaganya, aku sudah terbiasa membolos. Tapi murid rajin sepertimu jangan sampai membolos sepertiku." Jawabnya sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Ngga papa aku tinggal sendiri?" Gadis itu masih enggan meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana.

Bagaimana jika Gempa sadar dan membutuhkan sesuatu, atau mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang tak bisa ia bayangkan? Ah, kecemasannya menjadi berlebihan sekarang. Namun Taufan meyakinkannya,

"Tentu saja, aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Gara-gara kau harus menjaga Gempa, waktumu jadi terbuang."

Yaya mengulas senyum, "Ngga kok, aku senang bisa mengobrol seperti ini bersamamu. Oh ya, kau bisa berikan obat ini kalau Gempa sudah sadar. Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya?"

Taufan mengangguk, tanpa melepas senyum di bibirnya, "Terima kasih ya."

Dengan cepat Yaya menghilang dari pandangannya, kini hanya tersisa mereka berdua. Kakak beradik tanpa ikatan batin yang kuat. Ia menatap lekat kulit wajah Gempa yang pucat, matanya masih saja terpejam tanpa menunjukan tanda-tanda akan segera siuman.

Taufan tak tau kenapa, seberapa bencinya Gempa padanya, seberapa sering ia melukai perasaannya dengan kata-kata kasar. Ia tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan apalagi membencinya.

Ia.. benar-benar.. ingin kembali ke masa itu..

Masa kanak-kanak saat keluarga mereka masih utuh..

Dia, sungguh.. merindukan moment-moment itu.

~ **Luckyra** ~

Kelopak mata itu mengeryap perlahan, cahaya putih yang menyeruak memasuki indera penglihatannya membuatnya pening. Tanpa sadar ia melenguh kecil. Barulah setelah berdaptasi, iris emas itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Sudah sadar?"~

Ia mengedarkan pandang, mencari asal suara yang pertama kali mengetuk gendang telinganya. Jantungnya seperti ingin loncat, ketika mendapati kehadiran Taufan di sampingnya sembari melempar senyum cerah.

Tanpa menunggu jarum jam bergeser, ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Melihat orang yang ia benci saat pertama kali membuka mata itu memuakkan. Tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, ia beranjak dari kasur meski tubuh lemasnya meronta untuk tetap berbaring. Sayangnya egonya yang keras kepala memaksanya untuk untuk segera angkat kaki dari ruangan itu.

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana? Kau baru saja sadar." Cegah Taufan yang langsung mencekal tangan Gempa, menahannya agar kembali beristirahat. Terbaca jelas sarat kekhawatiran di raut wajahnya.

" **Lepas**." Desis Gempa dingin. Matanya menatap genggaman di pergelangan tangannya dengan tajam.

"Hey, jangan memaksakan diri. Kau pasti masih pusingkan? Istirahatlah lagi." Ujar Taufan dengan suara memelas.

"Aku bilang lepas!" Seru Gempa, sembari melepaskan cengkraman ditangannya dalam sekali hentakan.

Bibir Taufan terkatup rapat, ekspresinya terbalut kecewa yang menyedihkan. "Kau masih membenciku?" Entah apa yang mendorong Taufan melontarkan pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba. Ia hanya ingin tahu perasaan Gempa selama ini. Langsung dari mulut itu sendiri.

Rahangnya mengeras, jemarinya terkepa erat hingga ujung kukunya memutih. Ia berbalik, dan menatap Taufan bengis, "Kau ingin tahu? Selama ini aku **sangat sangat sangat sangat** membencimu!" Teriak Gempa tegas.

Gurat ketidaksukaan dan kebencian begitu jelas tersirat di mata emas itu, "Kau membuatku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Kau membuat segala kehidupanku menjadi sulit! Sudahkah kau puas menghancurkan hidupku!?" serunya dengan nafas memburu dan mata memerah.

"Tapi kau masih punya aku dan kak Hali untuk teman berbagi." Ucap Taufan berusaha untuk terlihat tenang meski sesungguhnya jiwanya ikut terguncang.

Gempa tertawa sinis, "Aku bahkan tak sudai menganggap orang sepertimu sebagai saudaraku. Oh dan satu lagi, sekarang kau sudah benar-benar berhasil merebut hati kak Hali dan membuatnya marah besar padaku. Selamat, kau benar-benar sukses menghancurkan hidupku."

Jantungnya bertalu cepat. Kata-kata Gempa bagai sembilu pedang yang tanpa ragu menghunus hingga dasar hatinya.

"Gempa, aku-"

"Diam! Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi darimu! Aku semakin membencimu sekarang!" potong Gempa. Ia langsung melesat keluar, membanting pintu dan meninggalkan Taufan yang membatu ditempat.

Bagai mendapat tamparan keras, Taufan merasakan tubuhnya lemas seketika. Ruangan itu mendadak kosong, sangat hampa. Udara yang seakan semakin menipis, mencekik saluran pernapasannya.

Matanya terpejam. Ini bukan mimpi. Mendengar ucapan Gempa secara langsung membuat telinganya berdenging. Kata-kata tajam Gempa berhasil memporak-porandakan isi hatinya. Sakit rasanya ketika adiknya-orang yang memiliki darah yang sama dengannya- melontarkan kata 'pembunuh' padanya.

Gempa hanya tidak tahu kebenaran yang terjadi. Namun rasanya menceritakan hal itupun akan sia-sia. Kebencian Gempa sudah tenggelam begitu dalam.

~ **Luckyra** ~

Taufan terdiam cukup lama, tenggelam dan hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran Fang yang masuk beberapa saat lalu. Lamunanya membawa jiwanya terlalu jauh, pendengarannya menjadi tuli, suara pun tak mampu menembus gendang telinganya sampai panggilan dari sahabatnya tak ia gubris.

Kesadarannya barulah kembali saat kaleng dingin yang dibawa Fang menyapa kulit pipinya. Taufan terlonjak, "Fang!? Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

Fang memutar bola matanya, "Dari tadi, niatnya mau jenguk Gempa sekalian bawain roti buat makan siang. BTW, dimana Gempa?" tanya Fang sembari menyesap kopi kalengnya.

Taufan kembali terdiam. Ia hanya menggeleng lemah, dan membuang nafas berat. Wajahnya nampak lesu dan ekspresi lain yang tak bisa Fang pahami. Namun ia yakin, pasti itu sudah terjadi hal yang tak menyenangkan.

Pertengkaran misalnya. Entahlah, ia tak yakin. Tanpa sdar ia ikut terlalut dalam keheningan. Mata merah dibalik lensa nilai itu menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Pandangannya menangkap sosok tak asing yang berjalan pelan menuju gerbang. Mungkin ia ijin pulang untuk beristirahat di rumah.

Fang mengernyit saat Taufan menarik lengan bajunya, menatapnya dengan memelas, "Fang mau temani aku bolos?" katanya penuh harap.

Jujur, ia tak ingin mencampuri urusan keluarga Taufan meski kedua orang tua mereka juga sangat dekat. Tapi ia juga tak bisa melihat sahabatnya yang biasanya ceria itu menjadi orang yang suram seperti saat ini.

Fang menghela nafas panjang, "Oke,"

~ **Luckyra** ~

"Ah, atap itu emang tempat terbaik buat bolos ya?" Taufan meregangkan tubuhnya, melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Seseklai ia menghirup nafas dalam, menikmati hembusan angin lembut yang menerpanya.

"Padahal ini kan haru pertamamu masuk, malah bolos." Cecar lelaki berambut ungu disampingnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ikut bolos?" sahut Taufan dengan muka masam.

"Karena kau mengajakku." Jawab Fang enteng.

Ya, disanalah mereka, _rooftop_ sekolah, tempat untuk menghabiskan sisa jam pelajaran dan bermalas-malasan di bawah bayang-bayang gedung sembari menikmati camilan kecil.

"Oh ya, kau belum cerita. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya lelaki berambut nila itu memulai obrolan.

"Hmm? Apanya?" balas Taufan tanpa menoleh. Diambilnya jus dari plastik dan langsung menegaknya.

"Tentang Gempa. Apa yang terjadi saat kalian bertemu?"

Taufan sedikit tersentak, nyaris tersedak. Bibirnya mengulum senyum kecut, "Yah, kurasa kau sudah tahu akan bagaimana jadinya. Jelas dia pasti menghindariku, dia bahkan berteriak kepadaku.. Dan.. Ah, entah kenapa kali ini terasa sakit sekali."

"Apa? Dia berteriak padamu!? Itu sudah keterlaluan!" Fang tersulut emosi. Ini hanya dugaan, tapi bisa saja Fang benar-benar mendatangi Gempa dan memakinya. Sebelum itu terjadi, Taufan segera menahan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah Fang, jangan membuatnya makin runyam. Aku sudah cukup tak enak padanya karena pagi tadi Kak Hali memarahi Gempa gara-gara aku."

"Kurasa dia pantas mendapatkannya."

Taufan memilih untuk tidak menanggapi sahabatannya dan malah mengeluh tidak jelas.

"Ah~ apa patah hati itu rasanya juga seperti ini?" sahut Taufan tiba-tiba. Terdengar kesal dan perih, entahlah. Ia sendiri tak paham dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Tanpa sadar jemarinya meremas seragam sekolahnya. Menyentuh satu titik yang terasa nyeri namun tak ada luka di sana. Dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali memorinya mengulang ingatan yang sama saat di UKS tadi. Setiap kata yang Gempa ucapkan masih terus terngiang di otaknya dan membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

Kemudian dia bertanya, "Hei Fang.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kakakmu bilang kalau dia sangat membencimu?"

Fang mengernyit, kedua alisnya saling bertautan. Ia memandang raut wajah sahabatnya yang tak berekspresi itu. "Bukankah hubunganmu dengan kak Hali sudah membaik?"

"Ya, memang. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja bagaimana responmu."

Fang bergumam, netranya menatap lurus kedepan memikirkan pertanyaan Taufan. Sayangnya ia tak dapat menemukan jawaban yang tepat, atau kata-kata yang pantas.

"Hmm, aku ngga tau harus bersikap seperti apa. Sejak kecil kami sering ditinggal ke luar kota, jadi aku hanya bisa mengandalkan kakakku. Karena itu aku justru lebih dekat dengan kakakku dibandingkan kedua orang tuaku." Ia berhenti sejenak, menatap kopi kaleng yang tak lagi dingin.

"Tapi, kalau tiba-tiba dia mengatakan dia membenciku. Sudah pasti aku akan merasa sedih, kecewa, marah, sakih hati atau.. yah, entahlah. Aku sendiri tak bisa membayangkannya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Taufan mengulas senyum, "Ngga papa, sudah ku bilang aku hanya ingin tau responmu saja. Entah kenapa mendengar jawabanmu, aku jadi lebih tenang."

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya, berbaring dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal. Mata birunya menatap awan putih yang menggantung di langit. Nampak silau. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

Sementara itu, Fang nampak linglung seperti orang bodoh. Ia sama sekali tak memahami maksud dari pembicaraan Taufan. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih dan memilih untuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia memikirkan perkataan Taufan.

Ia tahu Taufan tidak akan menceritakannya secara gamblang. Sekian tahun ia mengenal sosok Taufan, dibalik keceriaan dan tawanya itu ada kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia tipe orang yang suka menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, namun justru itu yang membuat Fang semakin mencemaskannya.

Di sela-sela lamunannya, terdengar dengkuran halus. Saat ia menoleh, Fang mendapati Taufan yang sudah terlelap. Ia mendengus kasar, baru saja Taufan menghancurkan kekhawatiran akan dirinya. Dengan cepatnya anak itu terbawa bunga tidur seolah tak memiliki beban.

Ia heran, kemana muka memelas yang mengemis pada dirinya untuk menemaninya membolos? Atau mimik kesedihan yang ia perlihatkan beberapa saat yang lalu? Atau mungkin hanya dirinya yang terlalu mencemaskannya?

~ **Luckyra** ~

" _Kak Taufan... Bangun.. Jangan tidur disini.." Suara anak kecil itu terdengar lembut mengetuk gendang telinga Taufan._

 _Ia melenguh kecil, masih enggan membuka mata. Namun anak itu tak membiarkannya untuk kembali terlelap._

" _Kak Taufan, cepat bangun!" titahnya lagi, kini diiringi goncangan kecil di bahunya._

 _Sesaat Taufan mengerjap, pandangannya diselimuti kabut dan ia tak bisa melihat jelas anak kecil yang sedari tadi mengusik tidurnya. Hanya suara yang familiar yang membuatnya langsung mengenali sosok bocah itu._

" _Eung, Gempa?" lenguhnya setengah sadar memanggil nama adik kecilnya._

"Hey! Bangun!"

Saat kesadarannya berangsur-angsur kembali, seketika suara itu berubah menjadi lebih berat. Ketika mata beriris biru itu terbuka sepenuhnya, ia terbelalak mendapati wajah Fang yang kini tepat berada kepalanya.

 **JDUG**..

"Aduh! Sial, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!?" Erang Fang sembari memegangi di dahinya yang terantuk.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, apa yang kau lakukan di atas kepalaku, landak!?" Taufan ikut berseru.

"Ugh! Tentu saja membangunkanmu dasar kebo! Bisa-bisanya ya kau tidur di tempat seperti ini dengan nyamannya. Kau ini tidur atau mati suri!? Banguninnya susah amat. Harusnya tadi kutinggal saja." Umpat Fang tak lepas dari perempatan imajiner yang mewarnai kepala ungunya.

Taufan mendengus kasar, ia menyerah untuk membela diri. Ia memilih untuk diam, dan mendongak menatap langit yang tak lagi biru. Semburat jingga bertahan di cakrawala, sebagai penanda hari panjang sudah terlewat. Senja telah jatuh tanpa ia sadari. Pikirannya melayang untuk sesaat, ilusi tadi terasa begitu nyata. Ingatan yang mungkin sudah ia pendam sejak lama kini kembali kepermukaan.

Tangannya terulur panjang, meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit sakit karena tidur sembarangan sembari mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sempat kembali seutuhnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Taufan tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"16.04, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari tadi." Sahut Fang dengan ketus.

Meski sesaat, Taufan memejamkan matanya. Menghirup nafas dalam, menikmati udara yang masih bisa ia nikmati hingga detik ini. Punggungnya menegak, tubuhnya segera bangkit dan beranjak menuju pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan gedung sekolah.

"Ayo pulang."

Dari balik lensa nila, iris merah Fang menatap punggung yang perlahan menjauh itu dengan tatapan heran. Dalam benaknya ia berkata, 'Ini anak kenapa sih? Jadi labil gini sikapnya.'

Saat ia hendak menyusul, ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk tertera di layar datar miliknya. Dahinya berkerut membaca serentetan kata di sana.

"Hei, Fan! Abis ini ada acara ngga?" tanya Fang tiba-tiba.

Taufan mengernyit heran, "Ngga sih, kenapa emang?"

"Ayo, ikut aku!"

~ **Luckyra** ~

Mungkin Taufan menyesal dengan keputusannya sudah mengiyakan ajakan Fang. Ia, bersama Solar dan Blaze membawanya ke cafe tempat biasa ia bekerja. Sungguh Taufan tak ingin kembali lagi ketempat itu, meskipun cafe itulah satu-satunya tempat yg memberinya uang tambahan untuk membantu menompang kehidupannya.

"Untuk merayakan kesembuhan Taufan, dan pertemuan kita setelah sekian lama. Hari ini kita makan sepuasnya! Pesan saja apapun yang kalian mau. Aku yang traktir!" Sahut Solar semangat.

"Wow, hari ini kita benar-benar pesta." Sahut Blaze yang tanpa ragu memesan berbagai macam makanan.

"Meski aku ngga suka caramu menyombongkan diri, tapi aku suka caramu mentraktir kami." Timpal Fang dengan komentar lain.

Sementara itu, Taufan hanya terdiam. Tak bertingkah hyperactive seperti keseharian ia tunjukan. Dan hanya Fang yang memahami perubahan sikap Taufan yang kontras itu.

"Taufan, kau pesan apa?" tanya Fang mencoba mendapat perhatiannya. Entah kenapa sedari tadi Taufan hanya terlihat seperti melamun. Dan dugaannya tepat saat Taufan gelagapan menjawabnya,

"Eh? Aku? Aku apa aja deh. Haha." ujar Taufan terlihat kaku dengan senyum kikuknya, merasa tak nyaman.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau chiken katsu mozza? Hmmm, sepertinya enak." ujar Blaze, memberi masukan.

"Iya, boleh."

Perlahan namun pasti, mereka pasti sadar akan sikap Taufan yang tak biasa. Karena itu Solar mencoba untuk mencari suasananya yang berbeda, dengan mengajaknya menuju ke panggung yang saat itu lengang, sembari menunggu makanan mereka datang.

Namun di luar dugaan, Taufan menolak. "Tidak, kalian saja yang kesana. Aku disini saja."

"Apa? Kenapa? Biasanya kau yg paling semangat dengan hal seperti ini?" sahut Blaze tak percaya.

"Eum, aku hanya merasa ngga enak sama manager di tempat ini. Aku sudah lama tidak kerja, tanpa memberi kenjelasan." jawaban Taufan logis, namun terlihat mengada-ngada. Ada yg disembunyikannya.

Solar tersenyum, "Hey, kau tau siapa yang menggantikanmu bekerja saat kau tidak masuk? Maaf saja, tapi kami yang mengambil pekerjaanmu saat beberapa waktu kemarin kau sakit. Lagipula ini cafe milik saudaraku, dan dia tak masalah kalau kau tetap bekerja disini. Sudahlah, ngga ada alasan untukmu menolak."

Ia menyeret Taufan ke sudut cafe, dimana panggung kecil dengan lampu pijar kuning dan lampu kelap-kelip terhias disana.

.

.

Taufan dilanda gundah, entah mengapa hatinya tak siap. Seperti demam panggung. Padahal musik adalah hal yang paling disukainya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tak berdiri di tempat itu, ia tak pernah berlatih vokal. Bagaimana jika suaranya sumbang, atau mungkin kehabisan nafas di tengah-tengah lagu?

Kekhawatiran itu membuatnya ciut, padahal itu hanyalah mini konser di cafe yang sudah menjadi kesehariannya. Tapi sungguh, bukan itu yang memberatkan hatinya. Melainkan kenangan yang pernah terukir di tempat itu.

Saat Ice masih ada..

Ya, ia masih ingat bagaimana sosok Ice yang bersenandung di bawah lampu kekuningan itu. Wajahnya yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan, ulasan senyum manis yang terpatri di bibir cherry itu. Siapa yang menyangka jika malam itu merupakan kali pertama sekaligus terakhir mereka bisa berdiri di satu panggung?

Taufan masih trauma dengan ingatan itu..

Ia mulai takut, tubuhnya gemetar meski hanya delusi belaka. Tanpa sadar ia melangkah mundur, imajinya bergerak liar mengartikan pandangan dari para pengunjung cafe sebagai intimidasi kepada dirinya. Padahal Solar sudah menceritakan semua hal tentang Ice, tapi ia belum sanggup menerima kenyataan.

Di satu titik, ia merasakan punggungnya menghangat. Fang menepuk bahu bidang sahabatnya, kemudian berkata, "Ngga papa, kita semua disini menemanimu kok. Ice juga, pasti dia tidak akan senang jika melihatmu menjadi pecundang seperti ini."

Sepertinya memang hanya Fang, -sahabatnya- yang memahami perasaan Taufan. setelah berkata seperti itu, Blaze dan Solar ikut mengerti. Ingatan itupun sebenarnya juga melukai hati mereka. Namun mereka harus tetap maju, berpaling dari masa lalu dan fokus ke depan. Karena itu, mereka berusaha melawan rasa sakit itu dengan mengingat hari-hari mereka bersama Ice dan menyimpannya di dalam memori terdalam mereka.

"Pelan-pelas saja, kita bisa mulai setelah kau tenang." Imbuh Solar yang duduk di balik drum set.

Di sampingnya, Blaze merangkul dirinya, menyunggingkan senyum lebar tanpa melontarkan sepatah katapun, namun ia memahaminya. Tak peduli seberapa banyak ia kehilangan arah, bahkan hingga ia melupakan dirinya yang sesungguhnya, semua ada di dekatnya dan mendukungnya

Kini ia tak lagi sendiri, satu per satu orang-orang hebat hadir dalam kehidupannya. Meski dalam beberapa kali pertemuan, mereka pergi dan tak kembali.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya yang ia pupuk perlahan, dorongan serta uluran tangan dari mereka yang tak bisa ia lihat, setidaknya.. ia harus tetap melangkah. Bukan hanya untuknya, tapi juga orang-orang yang pernah singgah di kehidupannya.

"Selamat malam semuanya, aku ingin sedikit berbagi cerita dengan kalian. Tak lama ini, kami baru kehilangan salah seorang personel. Yah, meskipun band kami belum lama terbentuk, tapi kami sudah merasakan kedekatan yang begitu hangat. Aku sendiri masih belum percaya dia sudah pergi, itu kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Lagu ini mungkin tak bisa menghangatkan hati kalian, tapi semoga kalian menyukainya. Dengarkan lagu dari kami.. Bersama Bintang."

Seketika keheningan tercipta hanya untuk mereka. Puluhan pasang mata tertuju pada satu titik di ujung ruangan. Diatas panggung kecil itu, mereka dihujani cahaya redup. Fang memulai intronya dengan lembut, petikan gitarnya mengalun mengisi seantero cafe.

Kali itu Taufan menanggalkan gitarnya, ia hanya terfokus pada vocal. Bibirnya mendekat pada mic, dan pita suaranya mulai bergetar. Melodi yang terdengar dalam dan sendu di satu waktu. Seperti lulabi, suara Taufan menghipnotis siapapun untuk tak berpaling.

 _Senja kini berganti malam_

 _Menutup hari yang lelah_

 _Dimanakah engkau berada?_

 _Aku tak tahu dimana_

 _Pernah kita lalui semua_

 _Jerit tangis canda tawa_

 _Kini hanya untaian kata_

 _Hanya itulah yang aku punya_

 _*Reff :_

 _Tidurlah, selamat malam.. lupakan sajalah aku_

 _Mimpilah, dalam tidurmu.._

 _Bersama bintang.._

 _Sesungguhnya aku tak bisa_

 _Jalani waktu tanpamu_

 _Perpisahan bukanlah duka_

 _Meski harus menyisakan luka_

 _*Back to reff_

 _Lupakan.. diriku.._

 _Lupakan aku.._

 _Mimpilah dalam tidurmu.._

 _Bersama bintang.._

 _ **[Drive – Bersama Bintang]**_

Lagu yang dibawakan dengan klasik menyatu dengan kombinasi yang memikat hati. Petikan gitar Blaze dan Fang berpadu dengan ketukan drum yang stabil, ditambah suara Taufan yang mampu membawakan emosi sesuai liriknya mengundang tepuk tangan yang meriah dari pengunjung cafe.

~ _ **Luckyra**_ ~

"Gila! Suaramu bener-bener jernih kaya kolam ikan koi. Aku ngga nyangkau kau bisa bawaan lagu mellow seperti tadi. Menghayati banget, sampe pada kebawa suasana." Sahut Blaze dengan segala kehebohan yang dimiliknya, untuk sejenak mampu mengabaikan makanan yang sudah tersaji di hadapannya.

"Benar juga, aku juga ngga nyangka kau bisa sehebat ini. Padahal tadi itu kita improvisasi tanpa latihan sama sekali." Imbuh Solar ikut terkagum.

Taufan hanya tersenyum canggung mendapat pujian seperti itu. Di tengah celetuk Blaze yang masih meributkan hal yang sama, ponsel Taufan bergetar bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dengan nama Kak Hali dikolom pengirim. Rasa senang menyelimuti hatinya dengan hangat, kapan terakhir mereka. Bertukar pesan seperti ini? Ia kira nomornya sudah dihapus.

From : Kak Hali

 _"Aku akan pulang malam, kau bisa beli makanan diluar kalo_ _G_ _empa ngga masak.  
Nb: jangan lupa minum obatmu."_

Pesan singkat itu membuatnya teringat akan seseorang. Bagaimana ya keadaan gempa sekarang? Dia dirumah sendiri, apa dia sudah makan? Apa demamnya sudah turun?  
Pikiran-pikiran itu membuatnya tak tenang untuk berlama-lama disana.

"Maaf teman-teman, sepertinya kau harus segera pulang. Adikku sedang sakit dan dia sendirian di rumah." ujar Taufan hendak beranjak dari kursinya. Namun bahunya, -lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Fang.

"Santai dulu, kau juga belum makan dari tadi. Seenggaknya makanlah makanan yg sudah dipesankan Blaze untukmu."

"Fang benar, setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Jadi makanlah dulu.. Oh, aku pesankan juga makanan untuk adikmu." Imbuh Solar yang langsung memanggil pelayan.

"Sudahlah, relax aja dulu. Nikmati makanannya, enak loh. Sesekali bersantailah. Lagipula adikmu sudah besar, dia lasti juga bisa merawat dirinya sendiri." Kata Blaze disela-sela kecapannya.

Dan mereka berhasil menahan Taufan untuk tinggal disana sampai setidaknya ia menghabiskan makanannya. Saat itu, Taufan bersyukur, Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan orang-orang seperti mereka.

.

.

"Thanks Solar, udah ngaterin and thanks juga buat makanannya."

Solar melambaikan tangannya, "Yo'i. Anytime bro! Oke, kalo gitu kita dulan ya."

"Oke."

Mobil itu mulai menjauh dari rumah bercat jingga itu. Taufan melirik jam, masih jam setengah 8, dan garasi masih kosong, artinya kak Hali memang belum pulang. Kakinya melangkahkan menyusuri rumput teki di pekarangannya. Baik lampu taman maupun rumah sama-sama padam, namun sepatu gempa sudah terpajang di rak sepatu. Syukurlah dia sudah pulang.

Saat ia masuk, lampu rumah masih padam. Tangannya mencoba mencari-cari saklar lampu, dan saat seisi ruangan itu menjadi terang, ia mendapati kekosongan disana.  
Sepertinya Gempa sudah tidur, pikirnya.

Pandangan iris biru itu tertuju pada pintu coklat di sisi ruangan, ia mendekat. Hatinya diselimuti ragu, enggan mengetuk pintu jati itu. Tapi jika dia hanya mematung seperti orang bodoh disana, ia tak akan mendapat jawaban apapun.

"Gempa kau sudah tidur? Aku membawa makanan. Ayo makan dulu." kata Taufan sambil sesekali mengetuk pintu itu.

Tak ada sahutan maupun jawaban dari dalam, hening. Sepertinya memang gempa sudah tidur. Sekedar ingin memastikan, ia menyentuh knop pintu dan langsung terdengar seruan dari dalam.

"Apa maumu!?" suaranya terdengar parau, apa gempa sedang menangis lagi?

"Gempa, aku bawa makanan, ayo ma-"

"Pergi kau!"

Sepertinya Taufan mencoba tak terkejut dengan seuan itu, ia mencoba memahani dan tetap bersikap tenang. Meskipun ia sendiri tak tau gemuruh apa yang saat ini ia rasakan.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" tanyanya lagi.

Cukup lama untuk mendengar jawabannya, dan hanya ucapan sinis yang ia dengar.  
"Bukan urusanmu!"

Setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Gempa, entah bagaimana ibarat sebuah cutter kecil yang menyayati hatinya. Meski kecil, tapi terasa perih dan bertubi-tubi. Meski begitu, ia tak bisa menaruh rasa benci disana, untuk satu-satunya adik yang dimilikinya.

Taufan menyerah. Sudah jelas Gempa tidak akan membukakan pintu kamarnya. Namun ia tetap menunggu, terus menunggu sampai pintu bercat cokelat itu terbuka.

.

.

To Be Continue..

Apakah chapter kali ini membosankan? Rasanya sangat panjang. Kalo di convert ke word sih 23 lembar (Gila ga sih? Udah kaya bikin laporan aja). Update kali ini lama banget ya? Karena tugas kuliahnya seabreg, astaga TT,TT dan moodnya sama sekali ga dapet. Jadi maaf kalo kali ini kurang memuaskan.

Kyra belom sempat membalas review kalian satu-satu, tapi Kyra seneng banyak yang baper dengan chapter kemarin.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mendukung Kyra sejauh ini meskipun jadwal updatenya ga pasti.

Fic ini akan update lagi, mungkin sekitar bulan januari.. Izinkan Kyra bertarung di medan perang (UAS dan tugas-tugas yang membayanginya), dan untuk kalian.. SEMANGAT!


	11. Chapter 11

**Highest Life**

 **Boboiboy©Animonsta Studio**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Happy Reading & RnR please!**

Chapter 11 :

Langit menggelap seiring berjalannya waktu, lampu taman bersinar redup menarik serangga malam untuk hinggap. Setidaknya begitulah pemandangan yang nampak dari jendela transparan, memberikan gambaran dunia di luar sana, yang terlelap dalam heningnya malam. Menyisakan sepi.

Di ruangan itu juga tak tersisa banyak, sebagian telah meninggalkan tempat itu usai menyelesaikan tugas mereka dan sisanya bertahan dengan laptop atau buku masing-masing. Tak terkecuali lelaki yang duduk di tepi ruangan itu seolah enggan berpindah dari singgasananya. Iris _ruby_ -nya nampak fokus menelaah tulisan asing yang ditampilkan layar laptopnya, jemarinya masih terus menari di atas keyboard meski sesekali terdengar decakan karena typo.

Dua _cup_ kopi yang sudah tandas menjadi saksi bagaimana usahanya untuk tetap fokus dan terjaga. Sesekali ia berhenti, memejamkan mata letihnya atau meregangkan otot yang tegang dan kembali menaruh perhatian pada layar bersinar di depannya. Meski sesungguhnya ia tak benar-benar bisa fokus pada kegiatannya saat ini.

Atensinya berada di tempat lain, jauh dari raganya yang terpenjara selama lebih dari 3 jam di _study_ _cafe_ itu. Helaan nafas panjang yang entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya menjadi bukti ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Cukup lama itu berlayar dalam lamunan, ia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran Kaizo yang sedari tadi memanggil, mengundang dengusan kesal pada lelaki berambut ungu gelap itu. Kaleng minuman ditangannya dengan sengaja mendarat di kepala yang biasanya tertutup topi itu.

"Argh! Sakit bodoh!" umpatnya begitu mendapati Kaizo disampingnya tanpa menunjukan rasa bersalah.

Lelaki itu tersenyum puas saat berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Halilintar dari laptopnya, "Kau bekerja sangat keras ya?" sahutnya dan mengambil kursi di samping Halilintar.

"Proyek baru?" tanyanya sembari menyodorkan minuman yang dibawanya.

Halilintar membuang nafas kasar, menatap keberadaan yang mengusiknya sesaat lantas kembali beralih pada laptopnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" ujarnya ketus.

"Baru aja kelar praktikum. Ngomong-ngomong kalo orang nanya dijawab donk!" Sembur Kaizo, tak kalah garangnya dengan lelaki di sampingnya itu.

Tanpa berpaling, Halilintar bergumam, "Hm? Ngga, Cuma bantuin proyek dosen."

Bukannya emosi atas jawaban ketus sahabatnya, Kaizo justru bertompang dagu, bibirnya mengulas senyum sinis, "Wow, sekarang kau jadi asisten dosen ya?"

Nafas berat kembali ia hembuskan, tangannya benar-benar berhenti mengetik sekarang. Perhatiannya teralihkan gara-gara landak ungu yang membuat menyerah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Mana mungkin aku jadi asdos di semester 5." Dengan lesu ia melepas kacamata mata radiasinya, kemudian meraih kaleng yang diberi Kaizo dan menegaknya hingga tersisa setengahnya.

"Tapi tugasmu udah kaya mahasiswa tingkat akhir." Cibir Kaizo.

Diperhatikannya raut letih sahabatnya itu. Kantung mata nampak kentara menunjukan seberapa sering ia begadang. Wajahnya tak segar, mungkin karena anemia atau kurang tidur.

Ia menghela nafas, "Pulanglah, dan istirahat sana. Seenggaknya kau juga harus memerhatikan kesehatanmu. Kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan mengurus Gempa dan Taufan?"

Halilintar memijat pelipisnya penat. Ucapan Kaizo membuatnya ingin tertawa. Tentu saja ia menyadari hal itu, bahkan sangat memahaminya. Tak ada yang lebih mengerti situasinya saat ini selain Halilintar sendiri.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain terbawa permainan kehidupan? Bisa saja ia mengakhiri semuanya dan menyusul kedua orang tuanya. Namun pikiran itu sudah sejak lama ia buang jauh-jauh. Mana bisa ia melarikan diri dari kehidupan, sementara ada kehidupan lain yang menggantungkan hidup padanya.

" _By the way_ , gimana keadaan Taufan?" Kaizo kembali menegang minumannya.

Halilintar menoleh, seolah tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan sahabatnya.

"Sudah jauh membaik, ngga kaya orang yang punya trauma. Dia dengan cepat pulih dari keterpurukan, hari ini dia juga udah sekolah kayak biasa. Meski aku jadi sulit mengawasinya dan harus mengingatkannya untuk minum obat." Jelasnya sembari mengemasi barangnya, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kau jadi _over-protect_ padanya ya?"

Halilintar mengendikan bahunya, "Karena aku ngga bisa mengandalkan Gempa untuk mengawasinya."

"Lalu hubunganmu dengan Gempa gimana?"

Aktivitas Halilintar terhenti seketika, ia memandang sahabatnya _speecless_. Tatapan yang menggambarkan tanda tanya besar di benak pemilik iris ruby itu. Apa sahabatnya itu cenayang? Atau hanya asal bertanya saja?

"Kenapa? Aku penasaran dengan respon Gempa saat dia tahu sikapmu perubahan pada Taufan." Kata Kaizo seolah mampu membaca benak Halilintar.

Bibir itu terkatup rapat, tak langsung menjawab. Memorinya terlebih dulu melalang-buana pada kejadian di ruang makan pagi tadi, kejadian yang terus menghantuinya sepanjang hari. Nafas panjang dihirupnya guna mengisi kekosongan, mengharapkan kelegaan yang sesungguhnya semu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bisa menduganya." Kalimat itu tergantung di udara. Iris ruby itu melirik dari ujung mata, menebak-nebak ekspresi yang akan ditunjukan Kaizo.

Kaleng minuman ditangannya ia tegak hingga tak bersisa, membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Pagi tadi kami sempat berseteru. Dia terus mengatai Taufan pembunuh dan memakinya. Seharusnya aku ngga kaget dengan sikapnya, mengingat dia sangat membenci Taufan. Tapi itu sudah keterlaluan. Dia bahkan berani melawanku dan berteriak padaku saat menegurnya. Aku ngga tau dia akan sekecewa itu dengan perubahan sikapku." Halilintar menangkupkan tangannya, benar-benar merasa frustasi.

Kaizo tertegun, ia mencoba memahami situasinya. Berusaha merangkai kata yang sekiranya pantas untuk diucap.

"Kau bisa melihat dirimu yang dulu saat kau masih membenci Taufan pada diri Gempa saat ini." Ujarnya pelan, mengingatkan Halilintar akan masa kelam yang membuatnya sulit memaafkan dirinya sendiri hingga saat ini.

"Hatimu yang keras itu akhirnya bisa luluh setelah mengetahui kondisi Taufan yang sebenarnya, setelah mengetahui penderitaan Taufan selama ini. Mungkin cara yang sama tak akan bekerja pada Gempa, tapi kau bisa memberinya pengertian secara perlahan. Dan kau harus menerima apapun keputusannya nanti."

"Ah, satu lagi. Apapun jawaban yang diberikan Gempa, semoga tak lantas membuatmu pilih kasih. Mereka berdua adikmu, mereka juga ingin dimengerti dan diperhatikan. _Think 'bout what I say. You can get through it, brother._ "

Kaizo berjalan menjauh setelah sebelumnya menepuk bahu sahabatnya. Meninggalkan Halilintar tenggelam dalam keheningan seorang diri. Menyibukan diri dengan untaian kata yang baru saja merasuki pendengarannya.

~Luckyra~

Jalanan aspal kian menjadi kelam saat malam semakin larut. Halilintar memacu motornya hingga kecepatan 60km/jam. Tidak terlalu cepat, tapi cukup cepat untuk mengantarkannya sampai rumah yang berjarak 11 km dari kampusnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia lalui dalam hening. Tubuhnya lelah, begitu juga pikirannya. Hampir seharian itu ia tak bisa fokus dengan kegiatannya, padahal banyak yang harus ia kerjakan. Otaknya tanpa henti memutarkanya memori pagi itu, saat ia membentak Gempa karena menyebut Taufan pembunuh.

Berkali-kali ia menampik pikiran itu, kemudian yang tertinggal justru rasa bersalahnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya ia terlalu keras pada Gempa. Yah, bagaimanapun juga ia tetap salah. Pantas jika Gempa bingung akan perubahan sikapnya pada Taufan yang tak diimbuhi dengan penjelasan apapun.

Seperti yang dikatakan Kaizo, tak seharusnya ia memihak salah satu dari adiknya.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera minta maaf padanya, dan menjelaskannya." Gumamnya.

.

.

Halilintar terheran-heran saat mendapati lampu ruang utama masih menyala. Arlojinya menunjuk pukul 22.03, dan tak terlihat aktivitas apapun di ruang itu, biasanya lewat jam 9 lampunya sudah padam.

Ketika kaki panjangnya membawa dirinya lebih jauh ke dalam, ia nyaris terlonjak saat mendapati seseorang terduduk di salah satu sisi ruangan, didepan kamar adik bungsunya. Iris ruby itu menajamkan pandang, dan baru ia tersadar sosok itu adalah Taufan yang entah bagaimana bisa tertidur disana lengkap dengan seragam putih abunya.

Perlahan ia menggoyangkan bahunya, "Taufan, hei, bangun.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Bibir yang sering menebar tawa itu melenguh kecil. Kepalanya terangkat, menampilkan mata biru yang dirundung kantuk. "Ng? Kak Hali udah pulang?"

"Kenapa tidur disini?"

Halilintar mulai merasa cemas, dingin ia rasakan saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Ia takut kalau-kalau Taufan sakit karena tidur dilantai dan terpapar udara dingin mengingat tubuh itu ringkih dan bisa drop kapan saja.

"Gempa sakit, dia pingsan di sekolah tadi. Aku mencemaskannya. Aku membawakannya obat tapi dia ngga mau bukain pintu." Suara Taufan terdengar serak.

"Gempa pingsan? Bagaimana bisa?" Pekik Halilintar tertahan. Tentu saja ia terkejut, adik bungsunya itu belum pernah pingsan sebelumnya.

Taufan menggeleng, ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana kronologisnya. Yang ia tahu Gempa sudah berada di uks dengan wajah pasinya.

"Ya udah, sekarang naik sana, ganti baju trus tidur." Titah Halilintar.

"Tapi.. bagaimana dengan Gem-" Baru saja Taufan membuka mulut, hendak melontarkan penolakan. Namun sudah dipotong oleh kakaknya.

"Udah, kau istirahat saja. Biar aku yang merawatnya. Gempa masih belum bisa menerimamu, aku takut dia malah semakin membencimu dan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak. Oke?"

Taufan tertunduk, ia tak mungkin lupa dengan sumpah serapah yang Gempa lontarkan padanya. Kata-kata pedas yang sengaja membuat hatinya meringis menahan perih.

Di satu sisi, ia merasa iba melihat Halilintar yang seolah pontang-panting mengurus semuanya sendiri. Menompang kehidupannya dan adiknya. Di bahu tegap itu, entah seberapa berat beban yang dipikulnya seorang diri tanpa ada yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai pegangan.

"Kau sendiri udah minum obatmu?"

Taufan mengangguk pelan. Tutur kata Halilintar yang lembut itu menghangatkan hatinya. Padahal ia tahu betapa melelahkannya kehidupan yang dijalani kakaknya. Semua itu terpancar nyata dari raut lelah yang ia sembunyikan di balik senyuman tipis itu.

Di saat yang sama dadanya terasa sesak, mengantarkan sengatan yang membuat pandangannya berkabut. Halilintar terkejut saat tubuhnya terdorong oleh Taufan yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Halilintar bingung.

"Maaf, dan terima kasih sudah menjadi kakakku." Kata Taufan dalam suara paraunya.

Seulas senyum terpatri di paras tampan sang kakak. Ia hanya mengusap pucuk kepala Taufan sebelum ia kembali menyuruh Taufan untuk segera tidur.

Taufan terkekeh, ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu. Ia hanya sangat senang bisa kembali dekat dengan kakaknya dan betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki seseorang yg dapat diandalkan seperti Halilintar.

Ia lantas beranjak menuju tangga setelah memberikan plastik berisi obat yang sempat dibelinya pulang tadi. Belum ada beberapa detik ia menghilang di persimpangan lantai 2, Taufan kembali menampakan diri di tangga.

"Oh kak, kelupaan. Selamat malam." Ucapnya tak lupa dengan senyum lebarnya.

Halilintar tertawa kecil, "Malam."

Kini tersisa dirinya dan keheningan di malam yang kian larut. Dipandanginya pintu coklat itu. Ragu kembali menelusup sanubari saat rasa bersalah merayapi ruang hatinya. Ia terdiam cukup lama, berdebat dengan ego dipikirannya sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat itu.

Kamarnya gelap, tangannya meraba dinding mencari tombol saklar. Ia dapati adik bungsunya meringkuk di atas kasur sembari memeluk sesuatu. Sebuah frame berisi foto keluarga mereka yang dalam diingatannya, foto itu sudah diambil lama sekali.

Ia duduk disisi ranjang, memerhatikan paras yang mirip dengannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Jejak air mata masih membekas di kulitnya yang memucat.

Malam itu Gempa terlelap dengan kerutan halus di keningnya. Nafasnya tak berhembus normal. Keringat dingin sudah membuat rambutnya lepek.

Panas merasuk ke dalam pori-pori saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Halilintar menghela nafas, lantas mengambil handuk kecil yang ia rendam dalam baskom berisi air hangat. Memerasnya sedikit kemudian meletakannya di kening Gempa. Ia juga merapikan posisi selimut untuk menutupi tubuh adiknya.

Benda hangat yang menyentuh kulitnya membuat Gempa terjaga. Mata sayunya bergerak mencari seseorang yang memberi kehangatan itu.

"Kak Hali?" Cicitnya lirih. Pandangannya masih kabur, ia mencoba bangun meski kepalanya terasa berat.

Halilintar terperanjat ketika lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir pucat itu, "Hmm, aku membangunkanmu ya?"

Gempa mengerjap beberapa kali. Pandangannya masih kabur, ia mencoba bangun meski kepalanya terasa berat.

"Kak Hali baru pulang?" Tanyanya yang berhasil mendudukan diri dengan bantuan kakaknya.

Tak lantas Halilintar menjawab, ia justru menarik kursi dari meja belajar dan duduk disana.

"Kau sakit kenapa ngga menghubungiku? Kalau tau kau sakit kan aku akan pulang lebih awal."

Gempa tak menyahut, ia hanya tertunduk memainkan ujung selimutnya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk siapa saja yang berani mengadu pada kakaknya. Padahal ia sengaja menyembunyikan kondisinya karena tak ingin membuatnya cemas dan menambah beban pikirannya. Juga perasaan lain yang membuatnya tak nyaman didekat kakak tertuanya.

Sepasang iris milik ruby Halilintar menatapnya teduh, "Gimana perasaanmu? Pusing ya? Udah minum obat?"

Gempa menjawab hanya dalam satu gelengan kepala, meski sebagian itu dusta. Bibirnya masih saja terkatup rapat enggan berkata. Membiarkan keheningan malam menguasai atmosfer di ruangannya.

"Kalo gitu minum obat dulu ya, setelah itu kau istirahat."

Dalam diam Gempa memerhatikan gerak-gerik Halilintar yang menyiapkan obat untuknya. Sesuatu ditubuhnya bergemuruh melihat perlakuan lembut kakaknya. Perasaan bersalah merayapi ulu hatinya, menciptakan sesak yang membuat dadanya terasa sakit.

Ingatannya dengan liar memutar napak tilas pertikaian mereka pagi tadi, yang membuat Gempa tak sanggup bersitatap dengan ruby kakaknya hingga detik ini. Ia pikir Halilintar akan membencinya, ia benar-benar takut akan hal itu. Namun kakaknya menunjukan air muka khawatir saat pertama kali ia membuka mata. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dibalik sikap dingin kakaknya. Dan hal itu yang membuat rasa sesak kian menjadi, hingga mencekik.

"Maaf,"

Satu kata yang terdengar serak itu menghentikan aktivitas Halilintar. Menarik atensinya untuk menoleh, tanpa berkomentar. Ia masih menunggu kata berikutnya dari bibir kering.

Liquid cair yang mengaburkan mata emas jernih itu menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Aku ngga bermaksud untuk berteriak pada kak Hali." Tersirat rasa sesal disana. Pandangan sendu itu terpancar dari mata sayunya. "Aku hanya kesal karena harus satu meja bersama 'orang itu'."

Bibirnya bergerak, menceritakan nostagia lama yang masih awet diingatannya.

"Enam tahun sudah berlalu, tapi perasaan itu tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun. Aku masih membencinya. Setiap melihatnya, bayangan ayah dan ibu selalu hadir. Dan seketika semuanya lenyap, hanya menyisakan orang itu. Menyisakan luka yang tak akan pernah sembuh."

Sorot manik ruby itu ikut menjadi sendu. Kabut tipis menghampiri permukaan bola mata yang biasanya menatap tajam itu. Ia tau bahu yang gemetar itu menahan gelora yang menggebu di hatinya, ia ikut merasakannya. Rasa sakit itu.

Gempa yang saat itu baru berumur 10 tahun harus diperkenalkan dengan kepedihan yang menancap terlalu dalam. Hingga selama 6 tahun ini ia tumbuh tanpa kasih orang tua yang lumrahnya dinikmati anak seusianya. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk menghapus nuraninya kepada pelaku yang dianggapnya tega merenggut kebahagiaan terbesarnya. Memupuk rasa benci guna menutup luka lama yang enggan mengering.

"Dan saat mengetahui kak Hali bisa memaafkannya semudah itu, aku benar-benar kecewa. Aku bahkan tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa. Aku hanya... Hiks.. Aku benar-benar.."

Lelehan air mata jatuh membasahi pipi tembamnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, bahunya gemetar luar biasa menahan gejolak emosi yang sangat menyesakkan.

Halilintar tahu betapa sulitnya mengungkapkannya. Bahkan untuk bicara sepatah katapun tak mampu karena seolah lupa caranya bernafas. Perlahan ia merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam pelukan. Menghantarkan ketenangan serta kehangatan pada sosok yang tengah rapuh itu.

"Sttt, sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ini semua bukan salahmu, aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu. Maaf karena aku belum bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu." Halilintar berkata setengah berbisik.

Nafas Gempa tercekat, suara lirih itu seketika menghancurkan pertahanannya. Tangisnya pecah, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sang kakak. Meluapkan semua bebannya dalam sedu. Jemarinya mencengkram erat kaos kakaknya. Menghantarkan pilu yang sejak lama mencekiknya.

"Keluarkan saja, ngga perlu ditahan." Bisiknya lagi.

"Aku sangat membenci orang itu. Aku benci semuanya, bahkan pada takdir. Aku.. hiks.. Aku merindukan ayah dan ibu. Aku hanya ingin kembali seperti dulu. Huhuhu..."

Halilintar mengangguk paham, "Aku juga."

Sesuatu di hatinya berdenyut nyeri melihat Gempa serapuh ini. Bukan hanya Taufan, Gempapun juga menyimpan rasa sakit yang selama ini tak pernah ia ketahui. Selama ini ia sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaannya karena ia satu-satunya tulang punggung keluarga, tanpa memahami perasaan adiknya.

Halilintar hanya terdiam, membiarkan Gempa menumpahkan segala sesak yang selama ini bersarang di hatinya.

Perlahan cengkraman itu melemah, seiring isak tangis yang mereda. Aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh kakaknya mampu memberikan dirinya ketenangan. Ia menarik tubuhnya dari dekapan sang kakak, sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Udah tenang?"

Gempa mengangguk singkat. Kelegaan dengan cepat merayapi hatinya, mengisi ruang yang awalnya penuh dengan ketidakpastian.

Halilintar tersenyum tipis, lantas mengusak rambut lepek Gempa.

"Kak, boleh tanya sesuatu?" Dengan suara sengau Gempa kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Halilintar mengernyit, "Hm? Apa?"

"Kenapa kak Hali tiba-tiba menerima orang itu?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar meski diselimuti keraguan. Ia yang pada awalnya tak peduli dengan apapun alasan Halilintar menerima Taufan, berakhir dengan rasa penasaran seolah mempermainkannya.

"Kecelakaan itu bukan kejadian yang bisa dilupakan begitu aja. Pasti ada alasan lain yang mendasari keputusan itukan? Kak Hali iba pada orang itu?" Imbuh Gempa cepat, dengan susah payah meneguk ludah. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan getaran yang bergemuruh di rongga dadanya.

Nafas Halilintar tercekat. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir yang terkatup rapat itu, ia hanya menatap Gempa dalam diam. Bukan, bukan karena perasaan marah, melainkan kebimbangan. Apakah ini saat baginya untuk menceritakan keadaan Taufan? Kenapa waktunya datang begitu cepat?

Kalau dia memberitahu kejadian sesungguhnya yang mampu mengubah hatinya yang awalnya keras menjadi seperti ini, apakah itu bisa disebut perasaan kasian atau iba?

Tapi sungguh, Halilintar yang sekarang sama sekali tak membenci Taufan. Perasaan yang sudah terpupuk selama 6 tahun itu menguap begitu saja saat melihat kondisi Taufan malam itu.

"Kak?"

Suara Gempa menyadarkannya. Matanya terpejam sesaat, menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk melegakan parunya yang seolah terhimpit.

"Gempa, sebelumnya aku ingin kau mendengar ceritaku sampai selesai. Setelah itu, aku serahkan semua keputusan padamu. Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk menerimanya, meskipun aku mengharapkannya. Jadi semuanya berawal dari malam itu.."

Halilintar mulai menceritakan semuanya, rasa sakit, penderitaan juga penyakit yang bersarang di tubuh Taufan yang baru-baru ini ia ketahui. Bagaimana rapuhnya Taufan malam itu, tangisan yang menunjukan seberapa sakit dirinya. Bagaimana setiap malam Taufan terlelap dengan dibayang-bayangi masa lalu. Tercekik rasa bersalah yang sebenarnya sama sekali bukan salahnya.

Ia tak ingin lagi menorehkan luka pada hati kecil yang mungkin sudah penuh dengan jahitan dan tambalan itu. Meski dari luar ia nampak sangat ceria, namun di balik topeng itu menyimpan seribu luka.

Gempa menyimak tanpa sekalipun berkomentar. Matanya hanya terfokus pada satu titik di langit-langit kamar, sampai hening menyapa, tak ada yang bersuara barang sedetik. Sampai suara serak Gempa menjadi satu-satunya pemecah sepi.

"Bagaimana kak Hali bisa dengan yakin mengatakan kalau kecelakaan itu bukan kesalahannya?"

Halilintar tersenyum, "Karena itu kecelakaan. Tanpa harus menyalahkan orang lain, kalau Tuhan menginginkannya, apapun bisa terjadi. "

"Kalau itu alasan kak Hali untuk menerimanya, aku tak bisa membantah. Tapi aku juga ngga bisa menerimanya dengan alasan seperti itu."

Halilintar mengangguk kecil, memahami maksud Gempa. "Aku mengerti. Tapi aku ingin kau tau satu hal, aku menyayangi kalian berdua lebih dari apapun. Kalian adalah harta yang ayah dan ibu titipkan padaku, dan aku akan menjaga kalian semampuku. Jadi jangan merasa kalau aku pilih kasih, okey?"

Jemarinya mengusak surai hitam Gempa dengan lembut. Senyum tipis terpulas di wajah yang biasanya minim ekspresi itu.

Gempa tertegun. Ia tak menyahut atau memberi respon. Ia masih diposisi yang sama, dengan pandangan mata yang menatap lurus. Ucapan kakaknya membuat hatinya sedikit lega, menghangatkan perasaannya yang seharian itu dirundung kekacauan batin.

Halilintar yang merasa ia tak akan mendapat jawaban apapun lantas meraih obat dan segelas air yang tersedia dinakas.

"Sekarang minum obatmu dan istirahatlah, ini sudah malam. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau tidur."

Usai meminum obat, Gempa bergumul dibalik selimut tebal, menghangatkan tubuhnya yang agak menggigil. Ia tak lagi bicara, membiarkan kakaknya kembali membelai pucuk kepalanya. Memberikan kenyamanan yang mengantarkan dirinya pada bunga tidur.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _Segitu dulu ya, ngga terlalu baper kan? Ngga donk, bagian bapernya masi disimpen buat nanti. Siapa yang mau fast up? Wkwkwkw, suka heran aku tu sama author yang bisa update cepet._

 _Bales review dulu kali ya.._

 _ **Kay desu**_ _: Sebenernya UASnya udah kelar sejak pertengahan Januari, dan ini minggi terakhir liburan. Padahal aku pengen update selama liburan, tapi aku mengambil waktu sesaat untuk istirahat dan melakukan hobbyku yang lain. Makasi udah mau nunggu._

 _ **0Aozora0**_ _: Semangat juga buat Aozora-chan. Makasi udah mau mampir dan nyempetin baca._

 _ **Salsabila Tasnim**_ _: Waaa, terhura aku kalo ada yang sampe nangis.. Makasi sudah menjadi pembaca setiaku. Semangat juga buat kamu._

 _ **Seorang Manusia**_ _: Iya ya, Gempa kok jadi kasar gitu sih._

 _Taufan : Lagi pms kali, dari kemarin bawaannya marah mulu, eh sekarang nangis-nangis. *Dilempar Golem Tanah*_

 _Eh, Taufan masih sayang nyawa kok, dia ga akan bunuh diri lagi, *semoga*_

 _Taufan : Bunuh aja sekalian, bunuh aku thor, biar kau puas menyiksaku._

 _Kyra : Ngga ah, sayang. Klo langsung mati ngga seru ntar, ini ficnya jadi kelar. *Diterbangin ke langit ketuju*_

 _ **Alienmars**_ _: MAKASIII! Review kamu yang bikin aku paling semangat! Seneng rasanya bisa bikin para reader emosi, nangis, baper sama ceritanya. Wkwkwkw, jangan jahat-jahatlah sama Gempa, dia tu sebenernya baik kok. Maybe. Hahahha, makasi ya udah mau baca dan review cerita gaje ini. See you.._

 _ **Aprilia**_ _: Tenang, cerita ini akan terus diupdate namun sekali lagi, jadwalnya yang tak pasti karena kesibukan Kyra di dunia nyata. Masi udah nunggu kelanjutannya._

 _ **Society-kun**_ _: Yang tenang, yang tenang. Fic ini akan lanjut sampe tamat kok, ga akan Kyra gantungin di tengah jalan. Kyra juga sedang berusaha buat fast up sebisa Kyra, jadi ditunggu aja ya. Makasi udah nyempetin baca dan kasi review._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Up donk, makasi udah mampir._

 _INTINYA, I LOVE YOU ALL! Semua readerku yang udah ngedukung aku hingga detik ini meski updatenya lama buangeett. Semoga kalian sehat terus yaa.._

 _Maaf kalo kali ini pendek, kurang greget ato apalah. Kyra mengurangi scenenya biar *harapannya* bisa cepet update. Yang biasanya bisa sampe 5k-6k kata, Kyra perpendek jadi 2000-3000 kata. Dan semoga tidak mengurangi sensasinya ya.._

 _Akhir kata, see yaa semuanya!_


End file.
